Me gusta como huele tu ropa
by Amai382
Summary: Cortes de luz, historias de terror y la presencia de cierto chico de cabello anaranjado llevan a Tobio a una mala toma de decisiones. Él pretendía mantener su enamoramiento en secreto, el universo tenía otros planes. [Traducción]
1. La declaración

**Notas generales:** Dejo esta historia sin clasificación porque esta varía de capítulo en capítulo, de T a E. ¡Se avisará con anticipación cualquier contenido sexual para quienes quieran saltárselo!

[N. de T.: no me deja que quede sin clasificación, en cualquier caso, pero irá subiendo a medida que avance hasta M+]

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Si las historias de terror te asustan, ctrl+f a «Hinata gimió y se arrojó» cuando Kageyama comience su historia.

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1: La declaración**

.

Los pies de Tobio golpearon el suelo salpicando más allá de los charcos y las grietas en el pavimento, sus zapatos ya mojados. Un trac-trac a sus espaldas le avisó que tenía a Hinata sobre sus talones, su bicicleta traqueteando a su lado. Tobio aceleró el paso y escuchó a Hinata desafiándolo a gritos al quedar atrás.

 _Una nueva victoria a mi favor._

No tenía idea dónde estaba la meta porque nunca antes habían tenido una carrera tras salir de clases, pero si Hinata quedaba muy atrás él lo esperaría donde sus caminos se separaban, pese a la lluvia torrencial, solo para sacarle en cara su victoria. Ya estaba calado hasta los huesos, no le haría daño hacerlo.

Un sonido precipitado, más traqueteos y Hinata navegaba frente a él tras montar al paso su bicicleta. El destello de un relámpago iluminó el mundo gris a su alrededor, Tobio vio cabellos naranjos goteando y dientes blancos en una gran sonrisa, y entonces era él quien corría tras Hinata pidiéndole que se detuviera.

—¡Te va a golpear! —gritó— ¡Los relámpagos golpean el punto más alto, idiota!

—¡Hay casas! —gritó Hinata de vuelta.

—¡Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde esperar!

Hinata solo pedaleó más rápido, burlándose, y Tobio se obligó a seguir con la imprudente carrera, rogando no caer y descerebrarse contra el pavimento.

—¡Hablo en serio! —insistió a gritos, de pronto un poquito menos interesado en ganar. Hinata era bajo, pero de pie sobre los pedales de la bicicleta era mucho más alto que él—. ¿Y si te golpea mientras vuelves a casa?

Hinata estaba llegando a la esquina donde sus caminos se separaban cuando finalmente desaceleró. Llegó primero (dejando el contador empatado en sesenta y tres) y paró, bajándose y buscando a Tobio.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Crees que me golpeará?

Tobio alcanzó la esquina y acabó doblado, respirando pesado.

—Es posible. Deberíamos... ir a mi casa —sus palabras fueron enfatizadas por sus jadeos y unos truenos. Hinata no tardó en asentir.

—La casa del Rey —canturreó, Tobio lo miró molesto—. Me pregunto cómo es.

Hinata lo hacía ver como si estuvieran de paseo en el parque y no parados bajo un aluvión en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. Tobio gruñó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo cuando Hinata comenzó a seguirlo. Dio un vistazo sobre su hombro.

—No te quedes atrás, ¿vale? Y no te subas a tu bicicleta.

Tras eso comenzaron a correr otra vez, por calles desiertas y charcos cada vez más profundos, el cielo de hierro fundido siniestro sobre sus cabezas. Un destello próximo los sobresaltó a ambos, un trueno se escuchó apenas unos segundos después.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Hinata, su voz entre preocupada y asustada.

—Ya casi llegamos.

Corrieron hasta el asfalto frente a la casa de Tobio y este tomó la bicicleta, la maniobró al otro lado del portón y dejó a Hinata asegurándola mientras él corría a la puerta principal, apuñalando la ranura con su llave. La cerradura chasqueó, se abrió y entraron, goteando.

—Creo que hay un espacio seco en la parte baja de mi espalda —comentó Hinata, sacudiendo sus brazos como si con eso se pudiese sacar el agua de encima—. Más allá de eso, escurro.

Tobio intentó no sonreír al ver el agua caer en cascadas por su compañero, el cabello que normalmente desafiaba la gravedad pegado a su nuca. Sabía que él no estaba mejor: el agua había alcanzado hasta su ropa interior y podía sentir el frío de la lluvia directamente en su piel tibia por el ejercicio, chupándole el calor. Sus cejas goteaban.

—Te dije que debíamos volver al gimnasio —dijo, aunque él mismo había salido corriendo tras Hinata cuando el desafío se hubo instaurado. _Podría_ haberse devuelto solo, pero en el momento ni siquiera lo consideró una opción: perseguir a Hinata cuando corría ya se había vuelto costumbre—. Vamos —lo invitó, nervioso otra vez.

No había tenido un amigo en casa desde primaria, ¿estaba haciendo algo mal? Una mirada a Hinata no le dijo nada, estaba examinando el corredor con la boca abierta. Tobio inhaló.

—No tiene nada de especial —murmuró mientras se sacaba los zapatos. Hinata hizo lo mismo, exclamando un «¡Disculpen la irrupción!» que se vio interrumpido cuando Tobio le avisó que aun no había nadie en casa.

—¿Tus padres trabajan los dos? —preguntó Hinata inclinado para sacarse los zapatos, hechos sopa por el agua.

—Sí. Vamos, entra.

Hinata se quedó en el recibidor mirando incómodo hacia el pasillo.

—No puedo. Voy a mojar todo.

—Pondré unas toallas después. Necesitas ropa seca —Hinata arrugó la nariz en desagrado.

—Serán grandes —Tobio le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Y? ¿Quieres seguir mojado?

Hinata estaba a punto de reclamar por lo que Tobio alcanzó un mechón naranja, de ese pegado a su nuca, y lo estrujó, consiguiendo que riachuelos de agua bajaran por su cuello y se echara para atrás con un escalofrío.

—¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! —reclamó, mirándolo furioso.

—¿Ropa seca? —reiteró Tobio con tono inocente.

—Ya, por favor —respondió Hinata entre dientes, entrando a la casa tras él.

Tobio sacó unas toallas del baño antes de guiarlo hasta su cuarto, su estómago revolviéndose un poco al darse cuenta que Hinata vería la habitación en la que él había crecido.

 _Estúpido,_ se dijo a sí mismo _. No es normal estar nervioso por eso._

Además solo iban a cambiarse de ropa, no era como si estuviese dándole un gran recorrido por la casa. Estaban aquí porque las circunstancias imprevistas lo requerían, nada más. Lo comprendió cuando Hinata se quejó y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta seguida de la camisa, enrollándolas para luego dejarlas junto a la puerta, comenzando a desabotonarse el pantalón.

Tobio apartó la vista. Ver la piel de Hinata le estaba haciendo cosas raras últimamente. Cuando se cambiaban no podía apartar la vista de su compañero, buscaba el vello en la base de su cuello, la parte de sus caderas que sobresalía del bóxer, los músculos en su espalda y hombros. Las imágenes permanecían con él más de lo debido, reapareciendo en extraños momentos. Hinata era su compañero, tal vez su amigo, pero nada de eso daba sentido a que sus ojos lo siguieran tan de cerca fuera de la cancha, a que su cerebro almacenara imágenes suyas.

¿Estaba reuniendo información para sus partidos? Al principio Tobio lo creyó así, que era normal observar a su valioso compañero, el arma no-tan-secreta de Karasuno, solo que nunca tuvo la necesidad de vigilar de igual forma a Asahi o a Tanaka.

 _Es porque es inútil por su cuenta_ , se había repetido una y otra vez, pero la afirmación ya no era totalmente cierta: Hinata estaba mejorando, ahora podía trabajar con otros armadores y brillar. Para Tobio no tenía sentido notarlo más ahora que antes y se cuestionaba qué pensaría Hinata si es que lo descubría. Se había asegurado de que no lo hiciera.

Tobio dejó caer su bolso al piso (Hinata se había deshecho del suyo en el recibidor) y comenzó a descartar sus ropas. Hinata ya estaba secándose con la toalla cuando él terminó de desvestirse hasta quedar solo en sus bóxers mojados, se sentó en la cama para pasarse la toalla sobre sus extremidades húmedas, luego sobre su cabello. Cuando levantó la vista Hinata estaba mirándolo, la toalla arrugada en sus manos.

—Amh —comenzó, rápido— ¿Ropa? ¿Para cambiarme?

—Cierto —Tobio caminó hasta el closet y sacó un par sencillo de bóxers negros que en Hinata bien podrían funcionar como pantalones cortos de vóley. Los arrojó y rebuscó por una polera manga larga y pantalones de pijama, lanzándolos justo después.

Cuando se volteó a preguntarle si estaba bien con eso, Hinata estaba de lado sacudiéndose la ropa interior. Tobio casi se rompe el cuello al desviar la vista demasiado rápido.

—¡Avísame si te vas a desnudar! —le gritó a su closet, sus mejillas coloreadas.

—¿Qué? ¡Me tiraste unos bóxers! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—¡Decirme que no mire! ¡Obvio! —a menos que ¿fuera normal desnudarte frente a tus amigos? Pero de seguro eso pasaba solo en baños públicos, no en las habitaciones de la gente.

—No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes —respondió Hinata. Lo que era cierto, a no ser que la mente de Tobio le diera un valor adicional a ciertas partes si estas le pertenecían a Hinata.

Lo cual hacía. ¿Qué andaba _mal_ con él? Incluso ahora una parte de sí estaba decepcionada por no haber alcanzado a ver casi nada, porque aun no sabía si los vellos que bajaban desde su ombligo eran del mismo ridículo color naranja que tenía el cabello en su cabeza. Tobio no era ningún genio fuera de la cancha, pero hasta él notaba que esos pensamientos no tenían nada que ver con la amistad.

Se sacudió las auto-recriminaciones y se cambió de ropa interior bajo su toalla (porque era educado, se dijo), luego se puso su cambio de ropa bruscamente, saboreando la sensación de la ropa seca contra su piel: un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta lisa. Hubiese sacado también un suéter, pero le había arrojado su favorito a Hinata y no tenía ningún interés en permanecer desnudo mientras hurgaba por otro. Se le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos.

Cuando volteó Hinata intentaba salir a flote desde el interior de su polera, sus manos perdidas dentro de las mangas largas. Tobio fue directo hacia él y buscó sus manos en el revoltijo de ropa (sus dedos se sentían tibios al tacto) y dobló la conocida tela sobre ellas.

—¿Estás bien así? —preguntó.

Hinata se inclinó para doblar el borde inferior de los pantalones, luego se enderezó.

—¡Sí! Calentito —miró alrededor, viendo los afiches de voleibol y varias reliquias de la infancia de Tobio— ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

—Sí-

—¡Me gusta!

Tobio hizo como si revisase su cabello, intentando no avergonzarse.

—Dejaré tus cosas en la secadora.

Se apresuró a salir para hacerlo, recogiendo la ropa mojada de Hinata en el camino, pero se detuvo con el destello de un relámpago y el titileo de las luces del departamento al apagarse.

—...Oh.

Escuchó pasos ruidosos y acelerados y luego: «¡Kageyama!»

Tobio se giró, la luz que apenas entraba por la ventana suficiente para ver. Hinata se quedó agazapado, el entusiasmo en su rostro, sus manos cerradas y sus pies separados como si fuese a saltar en cualquier comento.

—Historias de terror—propuso con voz reverencial— ¿Qué dices?

 _¿Historias de terror?_ , se repitió Tobio, sin comprender de inmediato. Luego imaginó una competencia de valentía con Hinata, allí en la oscuridad con los relámpagos centelleando fuera, y su cuerpo se prendió por dentro de esa forma que siempre hacía cuando Hinata tenía esa mirada y la dirigía de lleno a él. Fue instantáneo, un reflejo, sintió una sonrisa cruzando su cara. La ropa de Hinata quedó olvidada, la arrojó a la secadora y partió a buscar velas y fósforos, intruseando los cajones de la cocina hasta hallarlos. Hinata se hundió en el sofá mientras él encendía las velas sobre la mesita de centro, su corazón palpitando excitado.

No estaba seguro si le _gustaban_ las historias de terror, su prima mayor le había hecho tener pesadillas con la historia que le contó una vez, pero le gustaba competir con Hinata y las historias de terror eran una forma de hacerlo tan buena como cualquier otra. Se sentó de lado contrario a Hinata en el sofá, sus piernas dobladas bajo sí. Las velas titilaron y el retumbar de los truenos envió escalofríos de anticipación a su columna vertebral.

—Bien —dijo Hinata—. Yo voy a empezar.

—Espera. ¿Cómo vamos a medir quién gana?

Los ojos castaños se achicaron concentrados.

—Quién se asuste más pierde. Será obvio.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Podemos medirnos los latidos del corazón luego de la historia.

Dichos latidos se aceleraron en el pecho de Tobio.

—No estoy seguro si eso-

—¡Estará bien! Vale, voy a empezar.

No hubo tiempo para quejas. Tobio se abrazó a sí mismo, aun pensando en los dedos de Hinata en su garganta o en la parte interior de su muñeca, tomando su pulso, y en cómo esto lo afectaba en sobremanera. ¿Por qué no podía babear por Shimizu como todos los demás lo hacían? ¿Por qué tenía que ser _Hinata_ quien acelerara su corazón?

No tenía sentido que le gustara un chico, no uno como Hinata que era incapaz de terminar una oración frente a Shimizu. Tobio lo sabía, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a escucharlo e insistía en comportarse como un completo idiota cuando se trataba de él, llenándose de calor con los detalles más pequeños, siguiéndolo inconscientemente como una flor sigue al sol, todo el tiempo en armonía con él. Era irritante, pero se estaba acostumbrando.

En ese momento Hinata estaba sentado frente a él hablando animadamente.

—... así que decidieron usar la pelota de vóley que habían encontrado en el almacén, ¡y era genial! Su equipo ganó por primera vez...

Tobio se esforzó en escuchar, ignorando la clavícula de Hinata que sobresalía por el borde de su polera. Su historia de terror parecía ser sobre una pelota de vóley que otorgaba poderes especiales a un equipo (aun sin nombrar) a un alto precio: los miembros del equipo morían uno tras otro en accidentes relacionados al vóley. A Tobio le costó mantener una cara seria durante todo el relato y, para cuando Hinata terminó (con un intrépido alumno de primer año enfrentando al balón en el almacén, tras lo que los poderes desaparecieron), el esfuerzo por no sonreír se volvió demasiado. Escondió su boca tras sus manos, su risa escapando en jadeos ahogados.

Hinata le saltó encima corriéndole las manos.

—¿Qué? Estás asustado, ¡¿verdad?!

—¡Hinata idiota! ¡Eso no daba nada de miedo! —Tobio obviamente jadeaba de la risa, pero Hinata decidió que era una farsa. Puso ambas manos en su cuello, intentando encontrar su pulso, y Tobio intentó quitárselo de encima.

—Ey, deja de-

—¡Solo quédate quieto!

Hinata había gateado hasta su regazo y se había sentado a horcajadas torpemente. Tobio accedió con aires de animal asustado, sin reírse ya, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _No te aceleres_ , le ordenó a su corazón, como si este fuese a escucharlo.

Hinata era más pesado de lo que parecía. Se sentó firmemente sobre las piernas cruzadas de Tobio durante medio minuto, su calor rodeándolo, pero al final se alejó decepcionado.

—De acuerdo —cedió—. Supongo que no estabas _tan_ asustado. Te toca.

Tobio soltó un largo suspiro de alivio y se preguntó qué sería peor: Que Hinata pensara que esa pésima historia lo había asustado o que se diera cuenta del verdadero motivo de su corazón acelerado. Ambas opciones eran igual de vergonzosas.

Hizo un sonidillo mientras intentaba recordar la historia que su prima le contara años atrás. Era sobre una niña y un cachorro. El cachorro dormía bajo la cama de la niña por las noches, cuando ella se asustaba estiraba un brazo bajo la cama y el perro lamía su mano, así ella sabía que todo estaba bien sin importar los sonidos escalofriantes del exterior ni los informes sobre un hombre sospechoso en el vecindario.

Tobio sintió escalofríos mientras contaba la historia, recordando el tono tranquilo de su prima. Intentó repetirlo y pudo ver que resultaba: Hinata tenía las piernas recogidas y las rodeaba con sus brazos, sus ojos bien abiertos, un temblor en sus dedos cuando apretó sus canillas.

—Y entonces —¿cómo era que seguía?— el perro se perdió, pero la niña sabía que volvería. Siempre lo hacía. Así que esa noche se fue a dormir como de costumbre y, cuando despertó a mitad de la noche tras oír ruidos, estiró su mano bajo la cama y sintió la lengua tibia de su perro sobre sus dedos. Se volvió a dormir.

Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y no parecía estar respirando. El restallido de un trueno hizo que ambos dieran un respingo.

—Y entonces... entonces al día siguiente, la niña se levantó y miró bajo su cama. El perro no estaba. Se preocupó, pero pensó que tal vez su madre lo había dejado salir, así que fue al refrigerador y lo abrió —en los ojos de Hinata se reflejó el resplandor de un relámpago—, vio un montón de pelo gris igual al de su perro y una nota con caligrafía desconocida: _Los humanos también pueden lamer_. De pronto, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas... fin.

Hinata gimió y se arrojó de cara al sofá, apretando su rostro contra el asiento. Tobio no le dio tiempo para recuperarse, colocó sus dedos en su cuello y contó los latidos: eran veloces, como si se hubiese estado ejercitando.

—Gané —declaró, apartándose. Hinata atrapó sus muñecas y las sostuvo, aun con la cara escondida.

—Estoy... un poco asustado.

—Ese era el punto, ¿no?

Hinata alzó la cabeza con expresión arrepentida.

—¡No esperaba asustarme en serio! No así.

 _Es tan tierno_ , pensó Tobio, antes de volver en sí. _No, molesto._ Contempló aquellos ojos cafés arrepentidos, enormes bajo un revoltijo de cabello naranja. _Vale, tal vez ambos_.

Hinata aun sostenía sus muñecas y sus intentos de apartarse estaban siendo frustrados debido a la presión del agarre.

—Suéltame —pidió, un dejo de recelo en su voz.

—¿Por qué?

Conjuró una mirada asesina, aun intentando apartarse.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! —Hinata entornó los ojos—. Has estado raro últimamente.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí!

Dejó de luchar, dejando que Hinata siguiera. Suspiró pesado. ¿Había estado raro? Por dentro, sí, pero creyó que lo estaba ocultando. La torpe agitación que sentía en el estómago no se notaba en su cara, ¿o sí? ¿Qué haría _de notarse_?

—¿De qué forma he andado raro? —preguntó.

—Algunas veces te echas para atrás cuando te toco —explicó—. Y no me criticas tanto como antes. Y algunas veces te quedas muy callado y no te enojas para nada.

—¡Estúpido! Eso es porque estás mejorando.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de lo primero?

—¡No-no sé! ¿A lo mejor me pillaste por sorpresa?

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada y, al final, dejó ir una de sus muñecas solo para posar su mano en el medio del pecho de Tobio, donde su corazón latía. Este intento retroceder, pero ya estaba sentado contra el brazo del sofá.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Hinata, en lugar de responder, avanzó con sus manos y rodillas, su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, mirándolo fija e intensamente. Estaban tan cerca que Tobio podía oler el vago aroma de su piel, un aroma que lo atravesó, despertando partes en su ser que era mejor que no despertaran.

—Me tienes miedo —concluyó Hinata, confundido— ¿Por qué-?

—¡No te tengo miedo!

Hinata lo tomó por la barbilla y escudriñó su mirada, su otra mano aun sobre su acelerado corazón. Estaba tan cerca, tanto como para inclinarse y besarlo. Tobio imaginó a Hinata enamorándose de él, se imaginó dejando besos sobre la tersa piel que se veía a causa del suéter demasiado grande. Contuvo un gemido.

¿Es que este momento no acabaría? Debía hacerlo, así que Tobio dijo aquello que de seguro haría a Hinata retroceder, las palabras desprendiéndose de sus labios reticentes.

—Es porque me gustas, idiota —hubo una pausa antes de que Hinata respondiera.

—¡Toco a mucha gente que me gusta!

 _Idiota, idiota, idiota._

—¡No _gustar_ así! Es un _gustar_ diferente, ¿vale? Suéltame.

Hinata se quedó viéndolo.

—¿ _Gustar_ diferente? Como-

—¡Sí! Así. No quería que pasara, ¿sí?

Hinata frunció el ceño en absoluta confusión. Se apartó un poco, dejando que sus manos reposaran sobre las rodillas flexionadas de Tobio, quien logró no retroceder.

—Pero eso significa que _quieres_ tocarme, no al revés —Tobio miró la pared, alejando su cara de la mirada inquisitiva de Hinata.

— _Quiero_ tocarte, por eso es que intento no hacerlo. ¿Contento?

Podía sentir la mirada de Hinata penetrándolo aun cuando se había asegurado de apartar el rostro. No pensó que Hinata dejaría de jugar vóley con él, eso iba más allá del peor escenario posible, pero ¿qué tal si esto arruinaba la formación de su amistad, rivalidad, lo que fuera que esto fuese? No quería dejar de echar carreras con él hasta el gimnasio o almorzar juntos o tener competencias de gritos. No quería que Hinata sintiera pena por él o anduviera con cuidado alrededor suyo, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Hinata no era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para solo ignorarlo y seguir, ¿no?

Lo miró, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo el silencio, su rostro calentándose al hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —soltó. Hinata lo miraba con las mejillas coloreadas y sin dejar de abrir y cerrar la boca.

— _¿Yo?_ —preguntó, claramente aun procesando su flechazo.

—¡No fue a propósito! ¿Crees que no preferiría estar enamorado de Shimizu-senpai como tú y el resto de los idiotas?

—¡Oye! —reclamó Hinata — ¡No estoy enamorado de Shimizu-senpai! Es solo que ella es... _muy_ linda. Es bwaaah linda, como una estrella de cine.

Tobio lo consideró. Sí creía que Shimizu era bonita, pero encontraba relajante estar cerca de ella, no como le pasaba con cierto chiquillo de cabello naranja que era la personificación de la energía pura y nunca sabía cuándo quedarse quieto.

Aunque eso no le impedía querer tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo.

—Como sea —dijo—. ¿Puedes solo olvidarlo, por favor? — _lo superaré_ , quiso agregar, pero no estaba seguro si era cierto, no mientras siguieran del mismo lado de la cancha. Lo sentía cada vez que Hinata remataba uno de sus balones, cada vez que saltaba solo con su fe ciega: el sentimiento seguiría ahí, tan fuerte como hasta ahora.

O así parecía, en cualquier caso. No estaba seguro.

Estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando volvió la luz, bañándolos con una luz amarilla. Tobio dio una mirada a las manos de Hinata aun en sus rodillas y este las retiró lentamente.

—¿No debería darte una respuesta? —le preguntó—. Esa fue una declaración, ¿no?

—Yo no... no deberías... da igual —Tobio se centró en un punto un poco más arriba de la cabeza del otro—. Parece que la tormenta acabó. Te puedes ir a tu casa, si quieres.

—Pero aun tengo tu ropa-

—Me la puedes devolver cualquier otro día —se levantó—. A menos que pretendas ignorarme...

—¿Ignorarte? —Hinata le siguió—. Por qué- ¡No lo haría! ¡Nunca!

Cuando menos eso era reconfortante.

—Entonces te puedes ir, te devolveré tu ropa húmeda mañana. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Tobio sabía que sus palabras sonaban cortantes, pero la vergüenza le hacía imposible pretender que estaba contento cuando no lo estaba. Acababa de declarársele a un chico, su _compañero de equipo_. Era la peor idea en la historia de las malas ideas; lo que su equipo menos necesitaba era que Hinata dudara de él. Debió obligar a Hinata a soltarlo (no es como que no lo hubiese hecho antes) pero el secreto quería salir y halló su propio camino.

Un minuto después Hinata aun tenía una mirada algo aturdida cuando Tobio lo sacó aceleradamente de la casa, rojo. Había un millón de preguntas en sus ojos y Tobio sabía que, si se quedaba un rato más, esas preguntas brotarían en un torrente inacabable e incontestable. Se estaba resguardando a sí mismo, así que poca fue la culpa que sintió cuando Hinata se quedó de pie fuera de su departamento con la boca abierta y su bolso apretado entre sus manos.

—Chao —se despidió Tobio, cerrando la puerta entre ellos.

Se apoyó contra ella.

Gimió con fuerza y por mucho tiempo sujetándose el rostro con las manos.

¿Qué había hecho?

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la traductora:**

(1) Mysecretfanmoments me dio su autorización para traducir este fic hace siglos, pero recién el mes pasado comencé a trabajarlo. Un gusto, la verdad, porque me he divertido un montón leyendo este fic (y todos los demás que tiene de Haikyuu, esta chica es in-cre-í- ble). Espero de corazón que también lo disfruten.

(2) Las actualizaciones serán semanales hasta llegar al final. Actualizo los viernes en AO3 (que es donde la autora escribe y prefiero que allí sea la primera actualización, el link está en mi perfil para que le den una mirada) y los domingos acá, sería genial que comentaran en AO3 así Mysecretfanmoment podría verlo (además, ¡en AO3 los fics se pueden descargaaarrr! es la bomba). ^^

¡Saludos!

 **Saku***

2015.08.09


	2. Me gusta como huele tu ropa

**Resumen:**

Hinata intenta comprender sus sentimientos.

 **Notas:**

Muchas gracias a todos por sus respuestas, son muchísimo más amables y aun más alentadoras de lo que esperaba para un primer capítulo tan «nada». ;A; *los abraza a todos* Sé que se suponía que quedaría ahí, pero quise apurarme porque sentí que era urgente actualizar, y porque «ya subí la mitad de esto y la gente ha de estar esperando» son un buen estímulo. ¡Así que gracias y perdón!

Si no se sienten cómodos con el nsfw: cuando lean «el corazón de Shouyou se estaba acelerando» den ctrl+f a «de regreso a la cama»

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 2: Me gusta como huele tu ropa**

.

Shouyou estaba acostado en su cama, mirando aturdido el techo oscuro. Había pasado un rato desde que la lluvia regresara, pero esta no estaba arrullándolo como de costumbre. Su cabeza estaba demasiado saturada con la revelación del día:

Le gustaba a Kageyama.

Era la primera vez que se le declaraban y no había sido para nada como esperaba que fuese. En primer lugar, Kageyama era un chico y, en segundo lugar, era su rival. Su archirrival, al que había prometido vencer sin importar qué, sin importar cuándo. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera si andaban cariñositos todo el tiempo?

Y, más importante aún, no se había _sentido_ para nada como una declaración. Kageyama lo había mirado molesto durante toda la tortura.

Shouyou se giró de costado, contemplando a Kageyama en su mente. Pensaba mucho en él (en su perfecto sentido del juego, sus posturas, sus _levantadas_ ) pero nunca de manera romántica, por más que su estomago se encogiera cuando recordaba las jugadas geniales que habían hecho juntos. Kageyama era Kageyama: el rey de la cancha, su archirrival, el jugador más aterrador del equipo de voleibol de Karasuno. Su sonrisa podía echar a perder la leche y su mirada asesina podía espantar espíritus malignos. Pero, en lo concerniente a Shouyou, no acababa allí: Kageyama era su cómplice y no había nada más excitante que ser consciente de ello. Hiciera lo que hiciese lo tenía a él, cuya pasión por el vóley se equiparaba con la propia. Shouyou quería estar con él aun cuando era pesimista o aterrador o cuando le gritaba.

¿Eso era amor?

Intentó pensar en Kageyama con la ternura con la que, se supone, has de pensar en quien amas. Tenía bonitas piernas y manos grandes, buenas para manejar un balón de vóley. No. Alto. Nada de pensamientos sobre vóley. Lo intentó otra vez, imaginándose caminando lado a lado con Kageyama. Era algo fácil de imaginar, lo hacían todo el tiempo. Tomados de la mano, entonces. Una oleada de vergüenza se apoderó de él. Tomarse de la mano con Kageyama no era una idea incómoda; sería extraño, pero también podría ser divertido. ¿Le levantaría más balones si salieran?

No, alto, ese fue otro pensamiento sobre vóley. Tenía prohibido pensar en vóley o jamás comprendería sus sentimientos.

Pensó en Shimizu-senpai y la forma en que a veces pensaba en ella, sonrosado por la admiración, solo que siempre la reemplazaba con chicas anónimas de afiches cuando _de verdad_ se imaginaba haciendo cosas. ¿Podía pensar en Kageyama de esa forma?

Recordó el latir acelerado de su corazón bajo su mano y como su rostro se había coloreado. Todo él era firme, no suave en donde Shimizu-senpai era suave, pero aun así se sentía bien al tacto. Imaginó la escena de esa tarde, cuando estaba de rodillas frente a Kageyama, y se imaginó inclinándose para besarlo.

La vergüenza lo atravesó, mas dejo que la escena en su cabeza continuara. Imaginó un cruce de aliento y luego los labios de Kageyama presionándole en respuesta. Shouyou no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía besar, pero lo imagino suave y cálido y luego Kageyama lo tomaba del cuello y lo acercaba hasta tenerlo sentado sobre él. Su cuerpo real, ese recostado en su habitación a oscuras, se removió avergonzado de solo _imaginarlo_ , pero de alguna forma deseaba seguir con la fantasía. Así que lo hizo.

Los fuertes dedos de Kageyama se cerraron contra su cuello y el calor se agolpó en la parte baja de su abdomen. El beso acabó y Kageyama besó su mejilla, su mandíbula, su cuello, aquellos dedos siendo delicados por primera vez al deslizarse entre sus cabellos. El Shouyou-real se abrazó a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, e imaginó a su yo-de-fantasía jalando del borde de la polera de Kageyama, subiéndola sobre su abdomen y pecho. Kageyama alzó los brazos. La polera desapareció y la memoria de Shouyou otorgó por voluntad propia la imagen mental del pecho desnudo de Kageyama: piel lampiña, músculos firmes.

Su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Kageyama pensaba en él de esta forma de vez en cuando? ¿Sentía su cuerpo calentarse así, su pene poniéndose duro al pensar en ellos juntos? Una semana atrás hubiera sido impensable, pero ahora no solo era imaginable, parecía... probable.

Y ello hizo que la mano del Shouyou-real tanteara su camino hasta el borde de su short de dormir, deslizándose dentro para encontrar su dura erección. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo?

 _No hay motivos para no hacerlo_ ,pensó convencido, diciéndose a sí mismo que no debía avergonzarse. Era normal. La gente se masturbaba pensando en alguien más todo el tiempo, ¿no? La mayoría de las veces sin pensar en nadie. Él solo quería comprender sus sentimientos.

Se puso de espaldas, sus dedos recorriendo su extensión tentativamente, arriba y abajo. ¿Dónde iba? Acababa de sacarle la polera a Kageyama y estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él en el sofá. Imaginó un sonrojo en la cara de Kageyama cuando su yo-imaginario deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo, luego Kageyama avanzó, besándolo con avidez. Los maniobró de tal forma que Shouyou estaba reclinado en el asiento del sofá, Kageyama encima, y por un momento Shouyou no supo que debía seguir.

Tímidamente su yo-real lamió su mano y la regresó sobre su erección imaginando que era Kageyama quien lo tocaba, él quien descendía más allá del vello púbico naranjo oscuro y tomaba con seguridad su pene en una de sus mano. El Shouyou-imaginario era el que ahora se retorcía avergonzado mientras él imaginaba a Kageyama gruñéndole algo, diciéndole que dejara de moverse.

«Idiota», le susurró, antes de que su boca se encontrara con la de Shouyou, su mano subiendo y bajando de tal forma que el placer ondeaba en su cuerpo. Jadeó y buscó su entrepierna, sintiendo la dureza allí. Kageyama se presionó contra sus manos y ese fue el principio de su fin. Deslizó su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Kageyama y sintió su piel suave, caliente al tacto. Luego encerró su dura extensión, respirando con dificultad cuando la mano de Kageyama lo apretó en respuesta.

La fantasía se hizo borrosa a medida que el placer aumentaba, su mano moviéndose rápido. Entonces imaginó a Kageyama dando estocadas contra su mano, jadeando su nombre (su primer nombre) al correrse... y Shouyou se corrió, su mente en blanco y palabras en su boca, un revoltijo de _Kageyama_ y _Tobio_ y _sí_. Arqueó la espalda cuando el semen se derramó en su ropa interior. Su respiración era entrecortada, descargas de placer aun recorrían su cuerpo y, entonces, la sangre se le subió al rostro.

—Mierda —le dijo a su habitación vacía con el rostro ardiendo. ¿De verdad lo había hecho?

Dado lo pegajoso de sus manos y dentro de sus bóxers, sí. Se levantó, limpió y cambió su ropa interior; de regreso a la cama vio sobre su cómoda la ropa que Kageyama le había prestado. Su familia no tenía secadora, así que él aun no la había lavado, y de pronto le pareció la mejor idea del mundo tomar el suéter con el que tantas veces había visto a Kageyama y llevarlo a la cama con él. Lo tomó, sintiéndose un ladrón, y acercó la suave tela a su cara.

En gran medida olía a sí mismo, porque lo llevaba puesto en su camino a casa, pero lo habían lavado en casa de Kageyama y aun tenía el aroma del detergente que ellos usaban. Shouyou no tenía idea cuánto le gustaba ese aroma hasta este momento y cuando se metió a la cama se acurrucó contra él.

Se imaginó acostado junto a Kageyama, tal vez después de lo que había ocurrido en su mente, y se halló suspirando. No había sido una mala fantasía, para nada, aunque el verdadero Kageyama posiblemente le gruñiría todo el rato. En cualquier caso el suéter no podía gruñirle, así que enterró la cara en él, agradecido, y soñó con vóley.

Despertó sintiéndose extremadamente avergonzado.

El día anterior Kageyama se vio forzado a declararse, Shouyou fue y se puso a fantasear con él _de esa forma_ y, para más remate, babeó todo su suéter favorito.

Kageyama lo iba a matar. O, mejor dicho, lo haría si supiera.

Shouyou tiró la ropa al canasto del lavado antes de que pudiera hacerles algo peor y partió a clases, sintiéndose como un criminal en espera de su sentencia. ¿Kageyama lo olería en su piel, aun cuando se había duchado? ¿Hay alguna forma de saber cuándo alguien, entrada la noche y en su cama, piensa en ti?

Estaba tan nervioso por encontrarse con Kageyama que llegó al gimnasio al entrenamiento matutito antes de darse cuenta de que estaba solo y que había caminado hasta la puerta metálica sin nadie compitiendo con él. Su estómago estaba apretado por la preocupación. ¿Y si Kageyama lo estaba evitando? Pero no, el mismo Kageyama se preocupó de que _él_ lo evitara. ¿Sería que tal vez se había quedado dormido?

Shouyou se sacudió la ansiedad y lo dio todo durante la práctica matutina, aun cuando Kageyama apareció cinco minutos tarde con cara de no haber dormido nada. Más allá de un sonrojo y una extraña agitación en su estómago, Shouyou fue capaz de saludarlo como de costumbre. Lo que confundió al resto del equipo.

Ellos esperaban que lo regañara por llegar tarde.

—¿Todo bien? —les preguntó Daichi tras la práctica, una vez que todos se habían ido menos Shouyou y Kageyama. Un hecho sospechoso, una vez que Shouyou lo notó. Vio a Kageyama asentir, tenso, y Daichi se giró hacia él con una mirada inquisitiva.

 _¿Qué hago normalmente?_ , se preguntó desesperado, sintiéndose como un extraterrestre intentando imitar a un humano. Esto únicamente lo hizo cuestionarse aun más sus acciones. ¿Cómo ponía sus pies? ¿Y sus brazos? Forzó una risa breve y se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

—¡Sí, capitán! —dijo, aun con la sonrisa falsa. Tuvo la impresión de escuchar a Kageyama hacer un sonido como «tch», pero Daichi asintió.

—Menos errores la próxima vez —dijo—. Los necesitamos en su mejor condición para el campeonato de primavera, no pueden holgazanear ni en una sola práctica. ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí! —respondieron al unísono, lo que dibujó una sonrisa sincera en los labios de Shouyou. Al menos su sincronización no había cambiado y ello pareció convencer también a Daichi, porque los despidió sin más comentarios.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Kageyama mientras subían fatigados las escaleras a la sala del club. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras contemplaba molesto el suelo.

—¿A mí? —respondió Shouyou, avergonzándose internamente por la forma en que subió el tono de su voz— ¡Nada! Solo... No tuve oportunidad de lavar tu ropa y, uh, pensé que te enojarías...

 _Soy un genio_ , pensó. ¿Quién diría que mentir le sería tan fácil?

Kageyama se veía menos impresionado con la excusa. Alzó una ceja, desconfiado.

—¿Por qué me enojaría por eso?

—¡No-no sé! ¡Tal vez pensarías que hice cosas raras con ellas! —no, mierda, ¿por qué él mismo lo tenía que sacar a colación?— ¡Qué no lo hice! ¡No podría!

Entró corriendo a la sala antes de que la expresión atontada de Kageyama se transformara en una de ira (o peor aún, de entendimiento) y se cambió de espaldas a la habitación. Cuando se hubo puesto el uniforme corrió a clases sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Para cuando se desplomó en su asiento estaba exhausto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría sostener esto? Estaba actuando raro, lo sabía, y si Kageyama _no podía_ explicárselo había una gran posibilidad de que creyera que su declaración era la causa.

Lo que debía sentirse... bastante horrible.

Al almuerzo Shouyou fue a la sala de Kageyama y lo encontró comiendo en su escritorio. Esperó junto a la puerta a que este lo viera y se le uniera donde siempre, afuera, donde se sentaban en los días bonitos, pero Kageyama ni siquiera alzó la vista.

—Kageyama —lo llamó por sobre el bullicio creado por las conversaciones de sus compañeros. Finalmente Kageyama alzó la vista—. ¿Por qué estás comiendo aquí?

Kageyama lo miró en silencio, confundido. Tras ello tomó sus cosas y se reunió con él en la puerta, tal como debió haber hecho apenas comenzó el receso del almuerzo.

—No sabía... —comenzó, mientras caminaban por el corredor, pero el resto lo dijo tan bajo que Shouyou no lo escuchó.

—¿Eh?

—¡Idiota! ¡No sabía si aun querrías que almorzáramos juntos! ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera?

Caminaron despacio hasta el pasto y se dejaron caer allí, ambos mirándose molestos.

—Sin hacer suposiciones estúpidas, ¡así es cómo!

Kageyama refunfuñó demasiado bajo para entendérsele, pero esta vez Shouyou no dijo nada. Ambos se relajaron (era un día glorioso, el mundo limpio tras la tormenta, el sol tibio pero no escandalosamente caliente como lo había estado la última semana) y cayeron en un silencio agradable. Shouyou sintió el alivio asentándose en su cuerpo mientras comía, sintiendo como si las cosas estuviesen volviendo a la normalidad.

Solo que... ¿era eso lo que de verdad quería? No estaría mal, claro, pero ¿y lo de la noche recién pasada?

—Oh —soltó Kageyama, dándole un respingo. Rebuscó en su bolso hasta sacar una bolsa plástica con algo negro dentro—. Tu ropa de ayer.

Shouyou la recibió.

—Gracias —respondió. Por curiosidad, sostuvo la bolsa contra su nariz para oler el contenido. Olía al detergente de ropa que Kageyama usaba, ese aroma en el que Shouyou se había acurrucado la noche anterior, y sintió su cara arder. En su interior pensó que no lavaría la polera para que mantuviera ese agradable olor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Kageyama, mirándolo incrédulo.

Se congeló.

—Yo, uh, comprobaba si habías lavad—

—¡Claro que lo hice, idiota! ¿Esto es por lo de ayer? Porque no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Shouyou miró el pasto frente a él y luego el espacio casi inexistente entre sus rodillas. Siempre se sentaban así de cerca, tocándose o casi tocándose, nunca más lejos que eso. Shouyou se encogió de hombros y fingió estirarse solo un poco, dejando su rodilla caer hasta que de verdad tocaba la de Kageyama, siendo la única cosa que los separaba la tela del pantalón de sus uniformes. Kageyama miró el lugar de contacto en claro desconcierto.

—No tienes para qué tranquilizarme —comenzó, pero Shouyou lo cortó.

—Me gusta como huele tu ropa.

— _¿Qué?_

—Solo... algo que noté.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? —inquirió Kageyama—. Qué, ¿quieres saber qué detergente compra mi mamá?

—¡Idiota! ¡Te estoy diciendo que me gustas!

—¡Eso no se puede inferir en lo más mínimo! —Kageyama inhaló, en claro gesto de seguir con su diatriba, y se congeló de golpe—. Espera. ¿Te gusto?

—Bueno, no lo había pensado hasta ayer pero creo que... ¿tal vez?

—¿Tal vez? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo puede alguien tal vez gustarte?

Shouyou enrojeció intensamente.

—Es una idea nueva, ¿vale? Me estoy acostumbrando a ella. Pero pensé en nosotros juntos y n-no lo odio —los colores ahora también subían al rostro de Kageyama, así que Shouyou terminó de meter las patas—. O sea, medio me gusta la idea. Estaría bien con ella.

—¡Estúpido! No quiero que te obligues a—

—¡Dije que me gusta! —Shouyou tiró del pasto para luego alzar tímidamente la mirada—. ¿Está bien?

Kageyama desvió la vista.

—S-sí...

—Bien. ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos saliendo?

—Si... si tú quieres. Tal vez... ¿no deberíamos decirle al resto? ¿Por si cambias de parecer?

Shouyou asintió.

—Vale. Pero no lo haré. No creo que lo haga, en cualquier caso.

Kageyama se burló, solo que el rubor en su cara arruinó el gesto.

—Lo dice el tipo al que _tal vez_ le gusto.

Shouyou rememoró la noche anterior y lo rápido que su cuerpo había reaccionado a la idea de Kageyama besándolo. Se había sentido mejor que imaginarse haciendo cosas con las chicas de los afiches; además, después de hacerlo había querido acurrucarse con una prenda de Kageyama. No se sentía demasiado _tal vez_ para él, pero tampoco se sentía realmente listo para decírselo al mundo; Kageyama seguía siendo un tonto molesto, después de todo, y su mayor rival.

Solo que... un rival con el que no le importaría andar de la mano o besarse o hacer ese tipo de cosas, tal vez... en algún momento en el futuro.

—Ya verás —dijo Shouyou, ruborizándose un poco. Kageyama lo miró.

—No te levantaré el balón más de lo que ya lo hago, para que sepas.

—Lo sé.

Una sonrisa sincera se posó en los labios de Kageyama y Shouyou se quedó viéndolo fijo, asombrado. No era ni un poquito aterradora.

Era tierna.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas:**

Lo dejaré como "terminado" porque no necesita un final desde aquí, pero agregaré capítulos de vez en cuando, cuando me entre la frustración romántica (y conociendo Haikyuu!, será seguido).

 **Notas de la traductora:** Bueno, ya que Mysecretfanmoments marcó el fic como terminado en este punto, yo haré lo mismo pero con el total de capítulos que el fic tiene a la fecha (vale decir, 19). Quiero agradecer a todos quienes han abierto el fic, a quienes han dado _follow_ y _favorite_ y quienes han dejado comentarios, ¡gracias por darnos una oportunidad! ^^

¡Nos leemos el próximo domingo! ¡Cariños!

 **Saku***

2015.08.16


	3. Procedimiento regular

**Capítulo 3: Procedimiento regular**

.

—¿Cómo eran papá y tú cuando empezaron a salir? —le preguntó Tobio a su madre una tarde durante la cena, cuando estaban los dos solos. Su padre se había ido en un viaje de negocios y a Tobio le pareció un buen momento para preguntar.

Su madre se enderezó. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—No —respondió rápidamente. Sabía que el giro que tomaría esta conversación sería muy diferente si descubría que estaba enamorado de un chico—. Pero muchos de mis compañeros sí. Me dio curiosidad.

Su madre sonrió.

—Bueno, tu padre y yo éramos mucho mayores cuando comenzamos a salir, habíamos estado con varias personas antes de siquiera conocernos; así que podrías decir que ya éramos veteranos en el asunto.

Tobio arrugó la nariz.

—Así es como es para mucha gente, sabes. Tu primer amor rara vez es el último.

Y _ahora_ no solo se sentía incómodo, también estaba reprimiendo un revoloteo en el estómago. Era absurdo, lo sabía. Una semana atrás le hubiese parecido imposible que Hinata pudiese corresponder sus sentimientos no-compañerísticos, pero la mención de que la felicidad que ahora sentía pudiese ser temporal le daba nauseas.

—¿Y? —insistió, para sacarla del tema de las relaciones que acaban— ¿Cómo eran?

—Normales, supongo. Íbamos al cine, hablábamos del futuro... pero así es como tienen citas los adultos —su madre se inclinó hacia adelante con un atisbo de sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que te hable de mi primer amor?

Tobio intentó no fruncir el ceño en desagrado pero la risa de su madre anunció su derrota. No quería escuchar sobre su primer amor porque, uno, no había sido su padre y, dos, solo enfatizaría el hecho de que la mayoría de las relaciones de secundaria se acaban. Está al tanto de ello, siempre lo ha sabido, pero la idea lo hace sentir vacío. En los dos días que han pasado desde que Hinata dijo aquellas impensables palabras ( _me gustas_ ) se ha sentido como si algo se aligerara en su interior y el mundo parecía más brillante.

No es que algo hubiese cambiado realmente. Era una felicidad personal, una que podía abrazar durante las noches: le gusto a Hinata. No necesitaba que nadie supiera.

—¿Puedes explicarlo de una forma no-asquerosa? —preguntó. No sabía nada de nada sobre salir con alguien y sus dos primeros días de técnicamente estar haciéndolo eran prueba de ello. ¿Había algo que se suponía debía hacer por Hinata? ¿Llevar su bolso? No, eso era estúpido. Hinata era completamente capaz de llevar su propio bolso. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

 _Nada en la cancha,_ se dijo. Esa era una línea que no podían cruzar y que no había cruzado ni una vez mientras albergaba su enamoramiento, no se preocuparía de hacerlo ahora. Tal vez podía aceptar ayudar a Hinata a aprender el saque en suspensión en su tiempo libre, pese a que la idea lo hacía apretar los dientes. _No_ , pensó, _primero debe mejorar con los saques básicos._

Este era el motivo por el que sus dos primeros días de estar saliendo fueron prácticamente iguales a los que los precedieron, con la excepción de esa sensación flotando en su estómago y una tendencia a ruborizarse cuando la mirada de Hinata se cruzaba con la suya _: era malo en esto_.

—Hacíamos lo normal —dijo su madre—. Chocolate en San Valentín, regalos en el Día Blanco, pasar navidad juntos, ir al templo en Año Nuevo. Largas caminatas. No teníamos suficiente dinero para ir a un montón de lugares, pero no importaba. Estar juntos era el paraíso.

Tobio apretó los labios. ¿Caminatas? Eso estaría bien, solo que... un poco común.

Su madre soltó una risa ahogada.

—Incluso tuve una de sus poleras. Solía dormir con ella en mi almohada.

El calor se agolpó en el rostro de Tobio y escuchó la voz de Hinata otra vez: _me gusta como huele tu ropa_. ¿Eso quería decir que... que Hinata había hecho eso? ¿Fue eso lo que quiso decir? La idea lo hizo querer hundir la cabeza en un balde de agua fría.

También lo hizo querer darle a Hinata cada una de las prendas que poseía.

—Lo importante —continuó su madre— es hacer solo aquello con lo que se sientan cómodos. No hay prisas. Que tus compañeros tengan su primer beso no significa que tú debas hacerlo. Sé qué es difícil de creer a tu edad-

—Capto la idea —se apresuró a decir antes de que su madre pudiese calmarlo más—. Yo no-no tengo apuro...

Una imagen centelleó en su cabeza ( _los labios de Hinata contra los suyos, sus cuerpos presionándose uno contra el otro_ ) y Tobio olvidó como pensaba acabar esa oración. Era una fantasía, no un recuerdo, pero igual le quitó el aliento y se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada ante la falta de palabras. Su madre sonrió.

—Te avergoncé. Lo siento. Me alegra que me estés preguntando sobre estas cosas, Tobio.

Él la miró, sorprendido por lo suave que su voz se había vuelto. Se veía... aliviada.

Oh. Porque estaba mostrando interés en la gente. Hundió la cabeza. _No soy antisocial_ , quiso decirle. _Solo soy malo haciendo amigos_.

Pero de seguro escuchar eso era igual de deprimente para un padre, ¿no?

 _Pero está bien,_ se imaginó diciendo _. Hinata es bueno en eso._

No, no: _mi novio es bueno en eso_.

Le sonrió a la mesa y la conversación acabó allí.

.

xxx

.

 _Tenía razón,_ cedió Tobio, sosteniendo su suéter frente a su nariz. Hinata se lo había devuelto el día anterior y él lo había dejado en el armario sin mayor ceremonia... solo para volver a sacarlo esta noche. Olía a Hinata, traía el aroma de su casa. Tobio se quedó con la prenda así, inhalando profundamente, como si con ello pudiese conjurar por arte de magia al chico de cabello naranja a su lado.

Solo que no podía. Se derrumbó sobre la cama. El día siguiente sería sábado y no se había agendado ningún partido de práctica. El fin de semana le bostezaba en la cara, vacío, completamente sin-Hinata.

No es que fuese raro que se viesen los fines de semana, pero siempre era con el pretexto de una práctica de vóley. No iban uno a la casa del otro porque no eran amigos: eran enemigos que por casualidad hacían todo juntos. Habrían estado cruzando una línea al invitarse a sus casas solo para verse.

Ahora estarían cruzando una totalmente diferente.

Gimió contra su suéter, acurrucándose en él, y se preguntó cómo se suponía que sobreviviría al fin de semana.

.

xxx

.

—¿Tobio? —lo llamó su madre desde la puerta—. Alguien vino a verte. De tu equipo.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Estaba semivestido en su dormitorio, con el cabello húmedo por la ducha, y luchó por no trastabillar y echar a correr enloquecido al recibidor con el pecho descubierto solo para ver quién era. El suéter que le había prestado a Hinata estaba sobre su cama, se lo puso mientras corría a la puerta.

—Hinata —dijo sin aliento cuando vio con quien conversaba su madre. Su malhumor de la mañana prácticamente inexistente—. No dijiste que-

—¡Sorpresa! —soltó Hinata en su lugar.

Ya se había sacado los zapatos y parecía haber encantado a su madre, quien lo dejó pasar. _Qué bien que lo quería tener aquí_ , pensó Tobio. Hinata llevaba capris y una polera a rayas y parecía el verano personificado gracias a su cabello desordenado levantado en todas direcciones.

—Ayer suspirabas un montón —agregó Hinata—. Supuse que estarías como un bebito por no tener partidos de práctica este fin de semana, así que...

S madre rió ( _traidora_ ) y se giró hacia Tobio.

—Oh, señor, te conoce bien, ¿ah?

—Solo porque él es igual —Tobio soltó ente dientes—. O peor.

—Sí, bueno, adivina quién convenció al viejo entrenador Ukai de dejarnos usar su cancha más tarde.

Tobio abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Lo hiciste?

Hinata sonrió. Tobio le sonrió de vuelta y se le acercó a zancadas para revolverle el cabello.

—Bien hecho.

Fue recién cuando retiraba su mano que notó la suavidad de su cabello contra su palma, al mismo tiempo que Hinata reconocía el suéter que él llevaba puesto: Tobio retiró su mano de un tirón y las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron. La temperatura en el aire a su alrededor pareció aumentar.

—Y —siguió Hinata, dando una mirada a la madre de Tobio al tiempo que apretaba la tira de su bolso— traje mi consola, así que...

— _Creo_ —declaró ella— que este es un excelente momento para ir a la tienda por comida.

Hinata gritó de alegría y entró corriendo a la casa. Tobio miró a su madre, preocupado de que leyese la situación.

—No tienes que-

Ella le dio un empujoncito.

—Diviértete con tu amigo. Es lindo conocer a uno de tus amigos del vóleibol al fin. Creí que los estabas inventado.

—N-no...

Recibió un beso en la frente antes de que ella buscara las llaves del auto en el cuenco junto a la puerta. Un segundo después tomó su monedero y las bolsas de las compras y salió. Tobio le ordenó a su corazón que se calmara antes de caminar hacia donde Hinata, frente al televisor, y lo vio sacar un conocido cubo morado de su bolso.

—¿Un GameCube? Mi primo tenía uno de esos.

—Es viejo, pero pensé que podría ser divertido —Hinata alzó la vista, un rastro de color aun notorio en sus mejillas— ¿Si es que quieres...?

—¡Sí! —casi gritó— Idiota, ¿por qué no querría?

—En una de esas solo te gusta el vóley y patear perritos.

—Yo no... ¡¿Por qué crees que me gusta patear perritos?!

—Estoy bromeando, imbécil. Ayúdame a conectar esto.

Tobio le hizo caso. Logró alzar su mirada al rostro de Hinata cuando acabaron de conectar todo.

—Gracias por venir hoy. Y por organizar las cosas con el viejo Ukai.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

—Suena como si te hubiese hecho un favor —Tobio se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo—. Quería pasar el día contigo, sabes. Pensé en ello toda la noche y para cuando me desperté esta mañana, tenía un plan. No sabía si querrías que viniera a tu casa, así que debía tener una buena excusa.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso? —le preguntó Tobio tomando el controlador que el otro le tendía. Rodeó la mesita y se sentó en el sofá, en una esquina. Esperaba que Hinata hiciese lo mismo en la otra pero en lugar de eso se sentó justo a su lado, en el puesto del centro, y sus rodillas se tocaban. Algo revoloteó en su estómago.

—La última vez me echaste, ¿lo olvidas?

—Eso- ¡estaba avergonzado! ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Hinata empujó su pierna.

—Aun así.

En la pantalla apareció el logo de GameCube (la cancioncita llevó a Tobio unas cuantos años atrás en el tiempo) y luego Hinata apretaba cosas en el menú de un juego que Tobio nunca había jugado.

—¿Smash Bros.?

—¡¿No lo has jugado nunca?! Pensé que dijiste que-

—Solo explícalo. Estoy seguro que voy a entender.

Hinata dejó caer su controlador y pasó sus brazos bajo los de Tobio para sujetar el suyo de ambos lados, acomodando las manos de Tobio con sus dedos. Por un largo instante Tobio olvidó cómo respirar.

 _Solo es Hinata, idiota_ ,se dijo a sí mismo. Siempre se tocaban, siempre, incluso antes de que los sentimientos de Tobio lo hiciesen sentir culpable, pero ahora se sentía distinto. Hinata sabía de sus sentimientos y ya no retrocedería con un insulto rápido si este le preguntaba por qué se quedaba rígido.

Por otro lado, ¿no se supone que disfrutes cuando tu novio te toca? Tobio bajó la vista a la coronilla de Hinata, su temperatura subiendo. _Novio_. Aun parecía imposible.

—Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? A para ataques normales, usas los análogos para cambiar de dirección... —le enseñaba, Tobio intentó poner atención esta vez. _B para ataques especiales. Z para sujetar_. No tenía idea si lo recordaría todo pero no acortó la explicación, podría quedarse sentado todo un día ahí, con las manos pequeñas de Hinata apresando las suyas, y sería feliz— ¡Listo! En todo caso vamos a empezar jugando en equipos, como no has jugado antes.

«¡Melee!», anunció el juego, tras lo cual apareció un menú para elegir personajes. Hinata cambió el equipo y eligió una bola amorfa y rosa como su personaje. «¡Kirby!», dijo alegremente el juego.

—Aquí, elige a Jigglypuff.

—Elijo... ¿qué?

—El otro rosado. Solo confía en mí.

Tobio le hizo caso, mirando molesto la pantalla. _Todos los otros personajes_ se veían literalmente más atemorizantes que el que Hinata lo hizo escoger. Incluso la silueta negra. Sabía quién era Jigglypuff, claro, había jugado dos juegos diferentes de Pokémon en su DS, pero la bola rosada no parecía oponente para monos gigantes y humanos con espadas.

Clavó la vista en su controlador intentando recordar qué hacía qué hasta que Hinata acabó de ajustar la configuración. El juego comenzó: equipo rojo, Kirby y Jigglypuff contra equipo azul, Donkey Kong y Bowser.

—¡¿Por qué elegiste a los grandes?! —le gritó Tobio indignado cuando el reloj comenzó a moverse. Su personaje estaba en una plataforma flotante sobre alguna especie de base volcánica.

—¡No importa qué tan grande sean! Será más divertido así...

El juego comenzó y cortó su excusa. Su avatar saltó en la pantalla tal como él lo hizo en la vida real, mientras Tobio intentaba no confundirse con quién era quién. Evitó la lava y solo se tiró fuera de la pantalla una vez... y solo porque quería ver que tan lejos podía volar su bola rosada. Creyó estar pillándole el truco a eso de cachetear a Donkey Kong cuando saltó e hizo un ataque nuevo.

Y Jigglypuff se durmió.

Mientras la lava subía.

—¡¿Por qué no se mueve?!

—¡Es tu ataque especial!

—¡¿Mi ataque especial es quedarme dormido?!

—Elegir bien el momento importa-

Tobio vio como la lava amarillo-naranja subía, su personaje rebotando mientras se quemaba. Dejó salir una seguidilla de maldiciones e intentó no lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba. Hinata siguió convirtiéndose en bloques y golpeando a sus adversarios de un lado a otro, claramente dominando, mientras Tobio se movía con dificultad.

—¡¿Por qué tuve que elegir este?!

—¡Es divertido! Solía jugar este juego algunas veces y siempre era Kirby y… um.

—¿Qué?

Hinata rió avergonzado.

—Hacía como que Jigglypuff era mi novia y yo tenía que protegerla. Porque se parecen, ¿ves? Podrían ser novios.

Tobio tardó un momento en captar la idea, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar reír.

—Idiota —murmuró, decidiendo jugar con su personaje para nada feroz con un poco menos de resentimiento. _Hinata idiota_ , pensó, preguntándose porque sentía las palabras como una expresión de cariño.

—¿No estás molesto?

—Claro que no —aunque no podía decir que estaba contento porque era el motivo más idiota para estar feliz y no sentía un revoloteo en el estómago, _claro que no_.

Siguieron la batalla sin más palabras, cuando ganaron Hinata vitoreó por encima de la música de fondo. Terminaron esa partida con una victoria y comenzaron una nueva con los mismos personajes, está vez junto a un gran castillo.

—Ey, Kageyama —lo llamó Hinata.

—¿Hm?

—Deberías tomarlos y tirármelos. Como en el vóley.

Tobio bufó, mas lo intentó. Ambos perdieron mucha vida durante los intentos fallidos que siguieron, pero eventualmente Jigglypuff logró enviar a Donkey Kong hacia Kirby y Kirby lo aplastó con fuerza. Ambos soltaron una risa ahogada cuando al fin resultó, solo que la falta de aire de Tobio se debía más al grito de batalla de Hinata.

—¡Otra vez! —gritó este. Alternaba el golpear a sus enemigos con succionarlos en un agujero y Tobio no estaba seguro qué técnica lo hacía reír más. Comenzaba a dolerle el abdomen.

Una hora más tarde le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír. Habían dejado el juego en pausa y Tobio había ido a buscar unos refrescos. Hinata lo observaba, inclinado sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Ey, Kageyama —lo llamó, y esta vez había cierto cuidado en su voz. Tobio esperó a llevar las bebidas antes de hacer un breve sonido de atención—. ¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó. Estaba sentado derecho, una pierna sobre el sofá para así girar su cuerpo hacia Tobio—. Los dos somos hombres. ¿Sabes cómo...?

Tobio bajó la vista al espacio entre ellos. Fue en este sofá en el que Hinata, sin querer, le sonsacó su declaración y todo comenzó a moverse desde allí. Tobio fue quién lo inició, pero no tenía idea qué seguía o cómo se suponía que debían salir, o siquiera qué significaba.

—Quiero decir, ¿que seamos los dos chicos quiere decir que uno debe ser la chica? —siguió Hinata, frunciendo el ceño, concentrado. Tobio lo miró fijo—. Porque creo que ese sería yo, porque tú eres más alto, pero la verdad no siento que-

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Nosotros… ninguno de nosotros es la chica. No es como funciona.

—Pero qué hay sobre... —Hinata se ruborizó y sus siguientes palabras fueron tan bajas que casi no se oyeron— el sexo.

La mano de Tobio se extendió por su propia voluntad, encontrando la coronilla de Hinata y empujándola hasta que lo dejó paralelo al sofá, incapacitándolo de ver el brillante sonrojo en su rostro.

—¡Idiota! —Tobio se atragantó, puso su mano sobre su boca y nariz como si con ello ocultara su rubor.

—¡Qué! —gritó Hinata, intentando liberarse del agarre—. Lo busqué, vale, y en las relaciones g-gays-

—¡Por favor ya para!

Hinata dejó caer los hombros pero accedió, así que Tobio retiró su mano despacio.

—No digo que esté en contra —soltó malhumorado, antes de que Tobio pudiese estirar una mano para cubrir su boca. En su lugar Tobio prefirió mirarlo molesto.

—¿Estás así de impaciente? —preguntó, con el corazón palpitando acelerado. _No quiero ser malo en nada de lo que hagamos_ , pensó desesperado. _No quiero que dejes de verme como lo haces._

—No... porque ocurra pero... por saber. Cómo sería —se movió hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Tobio, moviendo las manos para enfatizar—. ¿Tú no?

—Tal-tal vez —se masajeó la mejilla con una mano con la esperanza de no seguir sonrojándose—. Pero no creo que sea algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos. Especialmente no ahora. Y, bueno, haremos lo que queramos cuando sea la ocasión de hacerlo.

Oh, Dios, el revoloteo en su estómago lo iba a enfermar. Esta conversación debía acabar, y pronto, pero Hinata estaba frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

—Vale, pero ¿quién le dará chocolates a quién en San Valentín?

—Quien quiera hacerlo, idiota. Acabo de decir que-

—Los quiero.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero chocolates en San Valentín. Tuyos.

Tobio lo miró en total desconcierto.

—Estamos en septiembre.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo harás?

—¡Lo haré, idiota! Si tanto los quieres, por Dios —desvió la mirada, seguro de que el sonrojo había regresado. No esperó que Hinata le saltara encima y lo empujara, sonriendo.

—¿Lo harás? ¿En serio?

—S-sí. Si aun estamos...

—Estaremos —afirmó Hinata de forma descuidada y Tobio lo miró asombrado. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? ¿Era esa fe ciega de nuevo, la que le permitió rematar con los ojos cerrados cuando se conocieron?

Hinata pareció notar la duda en su rostro y retrocedió un poco. Aun estaba demasiado cerca, tanto como para que Tobio pudiese oler su champú y el tibio aroma de su piel. Cada detalle concerniente a Hinata le parecía atractivo estos días, los mismos detalles que solía odiar cuando se conocieron. No sabía cómo podía ser posible, a menos que nunca los hubiese odiado realmente.

—¿Kageyama? —Tobio vio sus labios formar su nombre, apenas escuchándolo. Una mano de Hinata reposaba cálida sobre su rodilla y comenzaba a hacerse difícil tragar, respirar incluso.

—¿Qué? —murmuró aturdido.

—¿Por qué estás... mirando...?

¿Era Tobio quien se inclinaba o era Hinata? Sus palabras se interrumpieron y su aliento tibio llenó el espacio entre los dos. Tobio sintió su cabeza ladearse y su mano alzarse para rozar el mentón de Hinata. El calor recorrió su cuerpo y entonces...

Reaccionó. Intentaba besar a Hinata, sin preámbulos ni consultas, y de golpe su espalda retrocedió hasta el respaldo del sofá, medio metro de distancia entre ellos.

Hinata se quedó viéndolo.

—Creí que tenías comida en la cara —soltó Tobio. Su voz pareció falta de aliento incluso para él.

—Ibas a besarme.

—No —y era cierto, porque no estaba seguro cómo y no quería ser malo en ello. Recogió el controlador—. ¿Cuánto falta hasta que vayamos donde el viejo Ukai?

Hinata suspiró y se alejó más o menos a donde estaba sentado mientras jugaban. Tobio cerró los ojos y tragó.

—Dos horas —respondió Hinata—. Deberíamos comer antes. De otra forma me dará hambre.

—Ya —dijo Tobio, aun un poco aturdido—. Claro.

Hinata le devolvió el sonido a la televisión pero, antes de quitarle la pausa al juego, le dio un empujoncito a Tobio.

—Ibas a besarme —insistió, en voz baja.

—No —murmuró Tobio en respuesta. _Pero lo haré_ , pensó.

 _Y pronto, espero._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:** ¡Y es domingo! Me han llegado un montón de notificaciones por _follow_ y _favorite_ , así que de verdad ¡muchas gracias! En especial a quienes se han dado el tiempo de darse una vuelta por AO3, ah, que no me olvido de ustedes. Responderé sus comentarios ahora, por si dejaron alguno en el capítulo anterior, para que les den una mirada.

¡Cariños!

 **Saku***

2015.08.23


	4. Novio reacio

**Resumen:**

En que Sugawara es o un imbécil o un sempai cariñoso, de acuerdo a qué tan profundo creas que es su conocimiento.

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Lamento la demora pero he tenido unas semanas agitadas, ¡perdóóóón! Les dejo el capítulo 4 sin mayor preámbulo. ¡Disfruten!

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 4: Novio reacio**

.

—¡Noya-sempai! —lo llamó Shouyou a gritos corriendo hacia él, las plantas de sus zapatillas rechinando contra el piso de madera del gimnasio. Kageyama intentó alcanzarlo y sujetarlo, pero fue inútil: Shouyo fue más rápido e iba en una misión.

—¿Sí? —dijo Nishinoya, con un cierto brillo de orgullo que dejaba claro que no se había perdido el _sempai_ que Shouyou había soltado. _Tal vez vuelva a comprarme un helado después de la práctica_ , pensó Shouyou.

—¿Asahi y tú alguna vez han hecho pijamadas? ¿Lo harían?

Nishinoya se quedó pasmado por un segundo antes de reír y rascarse la nuca.

—¡Claro!

—Entonces, ¿no es raro tener pijamadas con amigos a nuestra edad? Kageyama cree que sí —ignoró firmemente el empujón que Kageyama le dio, su atención fija en su compañero mayor.

—¡Obvio que no es raro! Incluso una vez, el año pasado, todo el equipo se quedó a una pijamada en el gimna-

—¿Pijamada en el gimnasio? —preguntó alguien con voz siniestra detrás de Shouyou. Este pudo sentir a Tanaka acechando a sus espaldas, teniendo claro la cara que estaba haciendo: la ridícula con la sonrisa escalofriante— ¿Estamos en esa época del año otra vez?

Sugawara y Daichi pararon junto a ellos, en mitad de su recorrido a guardar la red.

—¿Pijamada? —repitió Sugawara con una sonrisa— Eso _fue_ divertido.

Daichi paseó su mirada dura por todos.

—Y también _no_ sancionado por la escuela. Pudimos habernos metido en tantos problemas. No pasará mientras yo sea capitán.

—¿Y si lo hacemos en una de nuestras casas? —preguntó Sugawara.

—¿Dónde entraríamos? —rebatió Daichi, inseguro.

—Bueno, podríamos-

—¡Ennoshita-san! —gritó Tanaka, extendiendo el _san_ mientras corría hacia su compañero. Sugawara se encogió de hombros y rió, luego él y Daichi se retiraron compartiendo miradas cómplices. Shouyou no escuchó nada más de lo que Tanaka decía, pero supuso que Ennoshita tenía una casa grande... o padres despreocupados. Pestañeó en dirección a Kageyama quien le pestañeó de vuelta.

—¿Querías que eso pasara? —preguntó.

Shouyou sacudió la cabeza. Lo que él quería era que Kageyama accediera a tener una pijamada solo con él, pero no era como si le molestara realmente la idea de pasar tiempo fuera del vóleibol con el equipo; además, de esta forma Kageyama no sería capaz de rehusarse de la forma en que venía rehusando sus otras sugerencias. Sonrió. Como era una pijamada, tal vez podría hacer como que rodaba al futón de Kageyama por accidente.

Todo su cuerpo se encendió con la idea.

.

 **xxx**

.

De: **Sawamura Daichi** (volley_of_fire ) via .edu

Para: mvolley_todos

Asunto: **Junta de este sábado**

 _Hola a todos,_

 _Los arreglos finales para la pijamada de este sábado están listos; Ennoshita y sus padres nos han facilitado gentilmente el uso de su morada. Ahora, sé que todos ustedes son conscientes de que los padres de Ennoshita no estarán durante el fin de semana. No crean ni por un instante que esto equivale a más libertad, porque yo estaré vigilándolos como un halcón todo el tiempo. Si cualquiera de ustedes vuelve a convencer a Asahi de ir por tragos a la licorería, los patearé del equipo. Asahi, si te dejas convencer, te perseguiré por el resto de tu vida._

 _Cosas por traer: colchones inflables si es que tienen (necesitamos 6, escríbanme si traen uno), sacos de dormir, lo que sea que necesiten para una noche fuera, bocadillos para compartir, una película que les guste, juegos, etc._

 _Adjunté un mapa a este correo. Nos reuniremos a las 4 y comeremos a las 6. Iremos al partido de práctica del domingo todos juntos directo desde la casa de Ennoshita, así que traigan sus equipos. Por último, por favor piensen en lo que quieren sacar de esta experiencia como equipo, estoy seguro de que la pasaremos bien._

 _Nos vemos en la práctica,_

 _Daichi_

 _._

 _._

Shouyou se reclinó en su silla, mirando el techo. _Piensen en lo que quieren sacar de esta experiencia como equipo_ , había escrito Daichi. Algo difícil: últimamente su mente ha estado fija en una idea en particular y, por primera vez, el foco principal no era el vóleibol. Kageyama y él han estado saliendo por casi dos semanas a la fecha y solo puede pensar en lo que él, Shouyou, quiere sacar de esta experiencia como individuo.

Quiere su primer beso, demonios.

No tenía sentido, pero Kageyama parecía tocarle _menos_ ahora que estaban saliendo, particularmente cuando estaban solos. Shouyou era siempre el que se acercaba furtivamente y las pocas veces que intentó empezar algo Kageyama lo evadió con algún gesto tierno o una competencia o, incluso una vez, metiéndole dulces en la boca, completamente nervioso.

No que Shouyou quisiera besarlo sin que Kageyama quisiera, pero era consciente de que _sí_ quería. Como aquella vez en que estaban jugando Smash, cuando los dedos de Kageyama tocaron su mentón y su rostro estaba a centímetros del de Shouyou, y todas aquellas otras veces en que lo atrapó mirándolo desanimado. Había algo en la forma en que Kageyama lo miraba que simplemente no encajaba: lo miraba como si estuviese muy lejos, intocable, siendo que el cuerpo de Shouyou insistía en que era _muy_ tocable y _por favor podrías solo tocarme ya que me estás volviendo loco_. Cuando dijo algo al respecto Kageyama se puso rojo y se disculpó, para luego evitar cualquier encuentro privado durante dos días. Eso había disuadido a Shouyou a dejar temporalmente el tema ahí, aun cuando estaba confundido.

Kageyama también había sentido la atracción, ¿cierto? Así fue como todo comenzó: la cercanía física había empezado a sentirse diferente entre los dos. Había calor bajo la piel de Shouyou cuando tenía a Kageyama cerca, un calor que secaba su boca y aceleraba su corazón. Seguía notando los detalles más pequeños: como la forma en que los dedos de Kageyama se cerraban alrededor de su caja de jugo o de un lápiz o de un palillo; cómo podía hacer que cualquier movimiento de esos largos, ásperos dedos se viese elegante; cuánto deseaba esas manos sobre sí mismo. Cada vez que a Kageyama se le subía la polera al colocarle el balón y él veía piel, la imaginaba bajo sus propias manos, tibia y tersa, unos tonos más oscura que la suya. Kageyama seguía siendo un idiota y su mayor rival el cincuenta por ciento del tiempo, pero durante el otro cincuenta era o atractivo de una forma que Shouyou apenas comenzaba a comprender o insoportablemente dulce. A veces ambos.

Shouyou la pasaba mal intentando descifrar qué hacer consigo mismo en esas ocasiones.

En el intertanto, la palabra _novio_ aun le agitaba el estómago de los nervios, porque nunca la había usado en relación a Kageyama aun cuando la había pensado unas cien veces. Solo aquí en su habitación dos noches antes de la pijamada, sentado frente a su computador, sentía la presencia de aquella palabra en la punta de su lengua y de pronto la urgencia por decirla en voz alta fue demasiado grande.

Se levantó y fue de puntillas hasta la puerta, la abrió para ver si había alguien (no había nadie) y regresó de nuevo de puntillas a la cama. Se sentó en el borde, apretando sus manos con fuerza.

—Kageyama es mi novio —le susurró al cuarto vacío. Se ruborizó y sintió su estómago ligero. Se aclaró la garganta, cerró los ojos y repitió, más alto esta vez—. Tobio Kageyama es mi novio.

Se pasó los siguientes cinco minutos con la cara escondida en su almohada, hasta que un mensaje de Kageyama lo devolvió a la realidad.

Aun se sentía rojo.

.

.

Shouyou había esperado que Kageyama estuviera nervioso por la pijamada de la misma forma en que últimamente se mostraba nervioso porque los dos se quedaran solos, pero el sábado encontró a Kageyama decididamente firme y no-saltarín, allí en el recibidor de su departamento luego de que Shouyou tocara. No es que sonriera cuando vio a Shouyou, no fue eso, porque la sonrisa forzada de Kageyama parecía pertenecer a un asesino en serie, pero había algo en él que irradiaba nada menos que alegría.

Ah. No tenía el ceño fruncido. Eso era.

Salieron hombro con hombro del edificio, ambos cargando múltiples bolsos. Shouyou se aseguró de que sus nudillos rozaran los de Kageyama una vez que comenzaron a caminar, sorprendiéndose cuando este respondió devolviéndole la sutil caricia. Cuando alzó la vista hacia él, Kageyama miraba hacia otro lado con aire avergonzado.

—Ey —lo llamó, chocándole levemente—, ¿estás emocionado? Nuestra primera junta sin vóley.

—Eso de verdad no me lo deja más atractivo —respondió Kageyama—. Me gusta el vóley.

—Pero generalmente no podemos jugar a otras cosas o ver películas. ¿Crees que veremos una de terror?

Kageyama se estremeció un poco.

—¿Por qué te escuchas tan emocionado al respecto?

—Otra competencia de valor —respondió Shouyou sonriendo—. Ganaré esta vez — _Y sin importar quién pierda, uno de los dos tendrá que colgársele al otro_. Era la excusa perfecta y sabía que Tanaka y Nishinoya estarían dispuestos a ver una película de terror. Se preguntó si Asahi sobreviviría a la experiencia.

—Supongo que estoy contento por esto —dijo Kageyama, retomando el tema anterior—. Voy a pasar tiempo contigo sin... —fue apagándose y la curiosidad de Shouyou alcanzó niveles críticos.

—¿Sin...?

—Sin nada. Olvídalo.

Shouyou frunció el ceño, subiendo el bolso aun más sobre su hombro. Sin qué. ¿Sin vóley? No tenía sentido. ¿Sin supervisión adulta, tal vez? No tenía idea.

—¿Entonces sí quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? —preguntó para estar seguro.

Una mano de Kageyama aterrizó en su cabeza, sus dedos cerrándose molestos contra su cuero cabelludo.

—No preguntes cosas cuya respuesta conoces, idiota.

 _Pero no conozco la respuesta_ , pensó Shouyou, haciendo un puchero. Estaba bastante seguro, pero ahora que Kageyama evitaba los encuentros uno-a-uno, ya no lo estaba tanto. ¿Sería que, después de todo, Kageyama le tenía miedo a la intimidad física? Shouyou se preguntó cómo lidiaría con eso si acababa siendo cierto. Lo ansiaba de la misma forma en que ansiaba ganar en el vóleibol: con un compromiso total e incansablemente. Pero si Kageyama no...

—Para —lo cortó este, dándole una suave palmada en la nuca que acabó sintiéndose sospechosamente como una caricia—. Te estás poniendo nervioso otra vez.

 _Con buenos motivos_ , pensó Shouyou, pero hizo un esfuerzo por aminorar sus dudas acelerando el paso. Kageyama se acomodó suavemente.

Shouyou aceleró de nuevo.

Kageyama también lo hizo.

Cinco segundos después estaban corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Ennoshita y no se detuvieron hasta que cayeron en el umbral de su puerta, tras un largo e involuntario rodeo, jadeando y apretándose los costados por el dolor.

Tsukishima se burló al pasar con Yamaguchi junto a ellos y entrar a la casa, pero Shouyou no podía dejar de sonreír. Si no tenía nada más, le quedaba esto.

Esto era bueno.

.

 **xxx**

.

—No estoy seguro de esto —dijo Daichi. Los chicos del equipo de vóleibol de Karasuno estaban apiñados frente a la TV de pantalla grande, desparramados en y alrededor de un amplio sofá mientras Daichi los escudriñaba a todos como un papá preocupado. —Y acabamos de cenar. ¿Si alguno vomita?

—¡Asahi! —gritó Nishinoya, omitiendo el hecho de que estaba sentado a su lado— ¿Vas a vomitar si ves una película de terror después de cenar?

—N-no...

—¡Hinata! —agregó, inclinándose sobre su hombro— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¡No!

—¿Ves? —siguió Nishinoya, volteándose hacia Daichi— Todos los posibles candidatos dijeron que no vomitarán. Estará bien.

—No es como si no hubiésemos lidiado con el vómito de Hinata antes —dijo Tsukishima. Estaba increíblemente comprometido con la idea de la película de terror y Shouyou se lo atribuía a su naturaleza sádica. De seguro se divertía viendo a la gente enfrentarse miedos mortales.

Daichi dio su autorización y todos se acomodaron. Trajeron algunas sillas del comedor, pero Shouyou estaba feliz en el suelo delante del sofá, reclinado en las piernas de Sugawara (con su permiso) y con Kageyama a su lado, apoyado contra el sofá entre Sugawara y Nishinoya.

Sus hombros ya se tocaban y, cuando Shouyou le dio una sonrisa a Kageyama, este alzó una ceja en respuesta.

—El primero en asustarse pierde —susurró Shouyou. Kageyama gruñó su acuerdo.

La película comenzó.

Era una de esas películas sobre espíritus vengativos que hablaba de un fotógrafo con una de esas cámaras antiguas. Shouyou casi pierde en el instante en que empezó la primera escena en un cuarto oscuro, cuando el personaje principal esperaba a que sus fotos se revelaran. Todos en la habitación dieron un respingo cuando Tanaka les dijo que miraran una de las fotos, su voz entre emocionada y asustada.

Se podía ver a una dama fantasma en una ventana. Shouyou se estremeció.

Era raro, ver una película de terror con tanta gente. Todas las escenas de miedo se vieron suavizadas por el sonido de fondo de gente comiendo palomitas o removiéndose, por los susurros de sus compañeros y las risitas ahogadas en respuesta. Nadie habló durante toda la película, pero había una atmósfera reconfortante que hizo que sintiera el terror como algo divertido en vez de incómodo.

Shouyou tenía miedo, pero se sentía muy seguro, parte de un equipo. Le gustó ver películas de terror así.

Su modo apacible cambió cuando la acción de la película aumentó. Un picaporte que temblaba, una persona sin rostro... sintió su mano buscando la de Kageyama, quien la tomó casi de inmediato. La palma de Kageyama sudaba, pero Shouyou se sostuvo con fuerza.

¿Significaba que ambos habían perdido?

No hubo tiempo para cuestionarlo pues la película iba de terror en terror. Cuando dio una mirada alrededor vio que _todos_ sostenían firmemente a alguien (algunos a varios alguienes) y que Yamaguchi tenía una mano sobre su rostro y miraba por entre sus dedos. Tanaka y Nishinoya intentaron hacer bromas para bajar la tensión, ambos muy conscientes del pálido y casi muerto Asahi entre los dos, pero cuando el falso coraje de Tanaka acabó en un grito durante una escena particularmente fea, se rindieron.

Shouyou también gritó y creyó escuchar a Kageyama gemir un _por qué_. Su mano comenzaba a entumirse por la fuerza del agarre del moreno.

Sufrieron durante el resto de la película, Shouyou escondía su rostro en el hombro de Kageyama cuando no se atrevía a mirar, lo cual era seguido. Cuando la película al fin terminó un suspiro colectivo de alivio llenó la habitación.

—¡Fue _genial_! —declaró Nishinoya — ¡Estaba aterrado!

—¿Cuál es su _problema_? —Shouyou escuchó que Tsukishima le decía entre dientes a Yamaguchi. En su interior, coincidió: al final no había sido capaz de acurrucarse contra Kageyama porque estaba demasiado aterrado. Evitaría los espejos a contar de este día.

Ennoshita encendió las luces y el aire de terror se disipó un poco. Kageyama aflojó el agarre en la mano de Shouyou, quien flexionó sus extremidades antes de intentar desentumecerlas frotándolas. Kageyama balbuceó una disculpa cuando vio lo que hacía, pero Shouyou la evitó.

—Da igual —dijo, un poco avergonzado. Estuvieron de la mano casi toda la película y se había sentido como la cosa más normal del mundo. Miró alrededor, a sus compañeros, todos conversando en voz baja—. Así que... ¿supongo que perdí?

—Fue un empate —respondió Kageyama.

—¿Qué? No importa cómo lo mires-

—Empate —repitió —. Cerré los ojos un montón de veces.

—Oh. Vale.

Justo después Daichi aplaudió y todos se sentaron, las conversaciones olvidadas. Se levantó, manos sobre sus caderas, esperando a que los murmullos en la habitación cesaran; luego inspiró profundamente, su forma de respirar característica antes de un discurso.

—Aun no es hora de dormir, pero me gustaría definir cómo dormiremos antes de que todos ustedes estén demasiado cansados hasta para moverse —Hinata sintió como su estómago se retorcía de nervios, deseando poder conseguir un lugar junto a Kageyama. Daichi siguió—. En el correo les dije que necesitábamos seis colchones inflables, pero entre nosotros doce solo tenemos cuatro. Así que vamos a compartir las verdaderas camas, un poco.

Shouyou contuvo el aliento. Solo habían dos camas en la casa: la cama de una plaza de Ennoshita y la cama de sus padres. ¿Podría agarrarse una para Kageyama y él?

—Asahi, Nishinoya y Tanaka se han ofrecido gentilmente a usar la cama grande —dijo Daichi y un coro de "buu" llenó la habitación. Tres para una cama de dos personas no era sacrificio, sería mucho más cómodo que un colchón inflable—. Pero las dos personas que compartan la cama de Ennoshita tendrán que acurrucarse más, así que...

—¿Ennoshita-san no debería poder dormir en su propia cama? —preguntó Yamaguchi. Shouyou intentó no fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Sin ofender —dijo Ennoshita—, pero no hay nadie en este cuarto con quien quiera compartir una cama para uno, muchas gracias.

En respuesta hubo unos pocos resoplidos y Daichi se aclaró la garganta.

— _En fin_ , he de decir que pensamos hacer que nuestros queridos kouhais lo echaran a la suerte dado que nosotros, los de segundo y tercer año, nos hemos ganado nuestro lugar en el mundo con sudor y sangre y necesitamos nuestro espacio.

—Bien —dijo Tsukishima con voz aburrida—. Entonces, ¿cómo lo decidimos?

Sugawara se levantó.

—Tengo un grano de maíz en una de mis manos. Deben adivinar en cuál. Quienquiera que se equivoque tendrá que compartir cama con otro de primer año. Hinata, tú primero.

Extendió sus puños frente a Shouyou, cuyos ojos pasaron de uno al otro. ¿Qué mano? Necesitaba equivocarse, pero...

Algo atrajo su mirada hacia la de Sugawara. La mirada del mayor bajó veloz a su puño izquierdo, luego de regreso al rostro de Shouyou, claramente animándolo a elegir izquierda. Solo que... ¿Sugawara intentaba ayudarlo a ganar o a perder? Miró detenidamente su sonrisa, tan dulce como siempre, y eligió izquierda, rogando que el armador se hubiese anticipado a sus deseos.

La sonrisa de Sugawara se ensanchó hasta enseñar todos los dientes y abrió su mano izquierda: nada. Los demás miembros rieron y Tanaka palmoteó su hombro, empático.

—Abre la otra —soltó Kageyama. Se escuchaba casi en pánico y sus labios estaban apretados mientras veía a Sugawara abrir su otra mano: reveló un grano de maíz. Kageyama pareció desinflarse.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sugawara, con voz inocente aun cuando sus ojos centellearon— ¿Con quién compartirás, Hinata?

Shouyou golpeó con su tobillo el de Kageyama.

—Kageyama, obvio.

—¿Obvio? —repitió Tanaka, frunciendo el ceño— Sin importar cómo lo veas, Yamaguchi es la opción más obvia.

Yamaguchi saltó.

—¡¿Q-qué?!

—Bueno, tú eres el que menos asusta y el de cabello más largo —explicó Tanaka. Lo dijo como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo. _¿Cabello más largo?_ , repitió Shouyou, confundido, hasta que se distrajo con la mirada de Kageyama. Tanaka siguió explicándose, pero Shouyou ya no estaba escuchándolo. Mientras la discusión desviaba su atención lejos de Kageyama y él, intentó conseguir que el moreno lo mirara.

—Ey —lo llamó—, ¿estás bien?

Kageyama no respondió.

—No tienes permiso para enojarte, no podía elegir a nadie más.

Kageyama alzó la vista. No parecía enojado, visto de cerca, sino avergonzado.

—Puedo dormir en el piso...

—¡No! ¿Por qué? — _¿Por qué me estás evitando?_

A diferencia del resto, Sugawara parecía aun estar concentrado en ellos y le dio un empujoncillo a Kageyama.

—No queremos que ninguno en nuestro dúo estrella despierte con dolor de espalda mañana. Recuerden que tenemos un partido de práctica en la tarde.

—Sugawara-san —comenzó Kageyama, pero Sugawara meneó su cabeza.

—Sin peros. Y ni siquiera es tiempo de dormir todavía. Disfrutemos del resto de la tarde, ¿vale?

Kageyama asintió y con ello acabó la conversación.

.

 **xxx**

.

El cuarto de Ennoshita era pequeño.

Era pequeño, pero también lo suficientemente grande para una cama y dos colchones inflables, por tanto era lo suficientemente grande para acoger a todos los de primer año durante una noche. Shouyou había estado nervioso por compartir cama con Kageyama, particularmente debido a que este andaba muy raro, pero compartir una cama con él mientras Tsukishima estaba ahí para darles comentarios groseros era aun peor.

Deseó que su nerviosismo muriera al comenzar a dormirse, pero dos horas después de medianoche se movía inquieto en la cama, intentado encontrar una posición que no acabara en codos y rodillas enterrándose en el cuerpo del otro. Era más difícil de lo que esperaba.

—Deja de moverte —dijo Kageyama sin abrir sus ojos. Estaba de lado, su espalda pegada a la pared. Era obvio que le daba a Shouyou la mayor parte del espacio, aunque no había mucho que compartir.

—No tengo de otra —gimoteó él. Si se giraba hacia Kageyama, todo lo que acababa inhalando era la respiración de su novio, que no era tan romántico como sonaba. Si se giraba al otro lado, estaba en un limbo entre caerse de la cama y enterrarse los codos de Kageyama en la espalda—. No hay espacio.

—Te estoy dando tanto espacio como puedo —agregó Kageyama, molestia delineando sus palabras, cuando un gruñido los alcanzó desde el piso donde estaban Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.

—Tienen que acurrucarse, estúpidos. Hagan como si fuesen sardinas o algo.

Kageyama gruñó en respuesta, pero Shouyou no se molestó con la propuesta. Era lo que él _quería_ hacer, después de todo. Tomando el comentario de Tsukishima como un permiso se sentó y movió a Kageyama, pasando uno de sus brazos bajo la almohada y levantando el otro para deslizarse en medio de ambos, mirando al lado contrario. Pasó el brazo de Kageyama sobre sí mismo y acomodó las sábanas sobre los dos.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó. Ahora Kageyama estaba acurrucado contra él, su calor presionándose contra su espalda, tocándose en mil lugares distintos, acelerándole el corazón.

—Sí —respondió Kageyama, tan suave que Shouyou pudo confundirlo con un suspiro de no ser que todo su ser ya estaba sincronizado a Kageyama. Sintió una poco familiar gratitud por Tsukishima.

Durante un breve instante Shouyou logró quedarse quieto, su mente totalmente capturada por todos los lugares en que su cuerpo se tocaba con el de Kageyama, pero era imposible notar _eso_ sin ansiar más.

Retrocedió un poco, acomodándose.

—Deja de moverte —insistió Kageyama, un chasquido en su voz. Shouyou lo intentó, pero ahora el borde de su pantalón quedaba incómodo bajo su cadera y tuvo que removerse un poco, acomodarse...

Kageyama se alejó unos centímetros, Hinata lo siguió.

—¡Basta! —bufó Kageyama.

—Solo intento ponerme cómodo...

Tsukishima gimió.

—Genial. Hinata, deja de darle al rey una erección real, ¿quieres? Solo acuéstate quieto.

Yamaguchi rio disimuladamente. Posiblemente Tsukishima intentó avergonzar a Shouyou, pero todo lo que este pudo pensar fue _¿de verdad es eso?_

Kageyama no respondió, lo que lo hizo pensar que tal vez sí era cierto. De otra forma, ¿por qué no lo negaba?

Una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo, excitación mezclada con incomodidad al saberse la causa de algo así en Kageyama. La curiosidad lo hizo retroceder otra vez, alineando sus cuerpos, y sintió a Kageyama tras de sí esconder la cara en la almohada.

Los nervios ondearon en el estómago de Shouyou. ¿ _Podía_ sentir algo? Era difícil de definir entre su pijama y el de Kageyama (escocés azul oscuro, lo que era en cierta forma inesperado y a su vez adorable), así que se movió solo un poco, para saber qué se movía y qué no.

El calor subió a sus mejillas un instante después. Definitivamente había algo. Tsukishima no estaba bromeando, o si lo estaba había dado en el clavo por accidente.

 _Dios santo._ La excitación se enroscó en su abdomen bajo. Kageyama estaba caliente. _Kageyama estaba caliente._ No estaba evitándolo porque ya no se sintiera atraído hacia él. ¿Sería por esto que se había ofrecido a dormir en el suelo? ¿Porque le asustaba que esto pasara?

Shouyou tuvo que refrenarse de responder de alguna forma, aun cuando deseaba hacerlo. Quería removerse más, ver qué pasaba. Quería correr al baño y enterrar su cara en agua fría. Quería darse la vuelta y al fin reclamar el primer beso de Kageyama, ver cómo seguían las cosas desde allí. De estar solos habría hecho un sin número de cosas... pero no lo estaban.

Esperó, totalmente quieto, deseando que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se durmieran. Registró sus respiraciones y cuando cambiaron. Una vez que estuvo seguro que estaban dormidos, bien seguro, atrapó una mano de Kageyama y dejó un beso en ella.

Kageyama se tensó.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró.

Al fin y tras mucho Shouyou se giró, quedando cara a cara. Desde el exterior entraba luz suficiente para ver, la cara de Kageyama delineada en negros y grises.

—Estaba preocupado —susurró Shouyou en respuesta—, pensé... pensé que ya no te gustaba más. O no de _esa forma_.

Kageyama escondió su cara tras sus manos.

—¿Sentiste...?

¿Qué se suponía que Shouyou respondiera a eso? _Está bien_ lo hacía ver como algo por lo que Kageyama debería sentirse culpable; _me gustó_ lo dejaba como un pervertido.

—Yo no, amh... Estoy igual. Contigo. Solo estoy feliz de aun gustarte.

—Me gustas demasiado —respondió Kageyama. Se quedó quieto por un buen rato, escuchando la respiración del resto antes de agregar—. Me preocupa siempre el hacer algo y que te disguste.

—Eso es estúpido —dijo Shouyou convencido —. Quiero que hagas cosas. _Mucho_.

Hubo otro extenso silencio y Shouyou tuvo la idea de que Kageyama esperaba estar totalmente seguro de que nadie escuchaba. Cuando habló, su voz era aun más suave que hasta entonces, apenas audible.

—Leí cosas. Sobre dos chicos en una relación y... uno de ellos siempre perdía el control y hería al otro. Había llanto... yo no quiero...

De pronto Shouyou se arrojó hacia adelante, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kageyama. No estaba seguro si estaba emocionado o mortificado, dado que tenía muy claro lo que Kageyama había estado leyendo (él también había encontrado cosas así en sus búsquedas).

—¿Es por _eso_ que no te quedas solo conmigo?

—Se ve _muy_ doloroso, no entiendo-

Se oyó el roce de telas en el suelo y ambos se quedaron completamente quietos, pero solo era alguien moviéndose dormido, aun se sentían dos claros patrones de respiraciones pesadas.

Shouyou retrocedió un poco, entusiasmado con seguir con la conversación.

—Eso es... ¿cómo le dicen? ¿Sobreactuado? No creo que sea así en la vida real. Tocarme no te convertirá en otra persona. Fuiste tú quien dijo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por esas cosas —estaba haciendo un mohín, lo sabía.

Kageyama resopló.

—Eso fue antes de que mirara en internet. No quiero ser así. Si eso es lo que ocurre-

Shouyou tomó la mano de Kageyama y la deslizó bajo su polera, sobre su cadera. Pareció que Kageyama dejaba de respirar por completo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te muestro. ¿Crees que ahora me lastimaste?

—No...

Shouyou se deslizó más cerca. Soltó la mano de Kageyama pero este no la movió: seguía sobre su cadera, dedos largos extendiéndose hacia su espalda. Se volvió realmente difícil pensar en algo más allá de cerrar el último trecho entre ellos.

—¿Y ahora?—susurró.

Kageyama sacudió la cabeza. Respiraban el mismo aire, casi nariz contra nariz, pero esta vez ya no era relevante. Después de todo Shouyou no intentaba dormir. Deslizó sus dedos por la mandíbula de Kageyama, esperando a que este se alejara o lo detuviera, pero Kageyama no movió ni un músculo, su respiración pesada e irregular.

 _Ahora o nunca_ , pensó Shouyou. Alzó un poco su cabeza y depositó un beso en la boca de Kageyama, sosteniendo el aliento. Se sonrojó al sentir la comisura de su boca contra sus labios: él pretendía dar de lleno.

Un segundo después la mano en su cadera se deslizó a su espalda y sintió la boca de Kageyama contra la suya, justo en el centro esta vez. La puntería de Kageyama siempre ha sido mejor que la suya, pensó vagamente mientras se derretía con el roce. Su estómago era un lío de mariposas, su cuerpo entero parecía iluminado desde dentro y deseó saber cómo hacer esto mejor. Quería que este beso durara para siempre, pero besar era más que presionar sus bocas, ¿cierto?

Rozó con sus labios los de Kageyama, presionando su labio inferior. Kageyama le correspondió el movimiento y en un momento de inspiración (o temeridad) Shouyou sacó su lengua, tocando suavemente la comisura de los labios de Kageyama antes de presionar con un nuevo beso. Se tragó el pequeño jadeo de sorpresa de Kageyama, acariciando con sus dedos el suave cabello de la parte de atrás de su cuello. Las rodillas de Shouyou se debilitaron cuando Kageyama atrapó su labio inferior entre los propios y deslizó su lengua sobre él. Kageyama sabía a pasta de dientes y calidez, si es que la calidez tenía un sabor.

Shouyou sentía curiosamente que sus huesos habían desaparecido cuando se alejaron. Kageyama retiró su mano de debajo de la polera de Shouyou y la ausencia de ella dejó un punto frío que lo hizo estremecer, aun cuando Kageyama había reacomodado su polera. Pudo sentir la mano de Kageyama temblando.

 _También quiero tocarlo_ , pensó, considerando deslizar una mano bajo la camisa de Kageyama, pero de verdad no quería que Tsukishima o Yamaguchi despertaran y los pillaran en algo. Se imaginó dejando besos sobre el estómago plano de Kageyama y se estremeció otra vez.

—¿Tienes frío? —susurró Kageyama.

—N-no. Um —estoy _excitado_ —. Estoy bien.

El prolongado silencio insistía: _¿estás seguro?_ , pero Shouyou no cambió su respuesta.

—Ey —lo llamó Kageyama —. Cambia de lugar conmigo. Quiero acostarme del otro lado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no puedo hacerte cucharita por mi altura?

—Eso no es-

Kageyama subió la voz y un movimiento inquieto de uno de los que dormía lo calló. Se volteó sin agregar palabras, dando una mirada asesina por sobre su hombro.

—Y-yo necesito un minuto —soltó Shouyou. Si sostenía a Kageyama ahora, se vería en el mismo predicamento que él un poco antes. Sin embargo, Kageyama gruñó, claramente descontento, y de alguna forma logró darle un tirón a su brazo mientras él retrocedía hasta que sus cuerpos se estaban presionando. Gracias a la diferencia de estatura las caderas de Shouyou retrocedieron un poco, protegiendo su vergüenza.

—Ey —lo llamó Shouyou, tras un largo silencio—. Me gustó eso. Un montón.

Kageyama se acomodó un poco.

—A mí también.

—¿Un montón?

—Seh.

—¿Cuánto?

Kageyama suspiró.

—Idiota. Tanto como aun-estaría-haciéndolo-si-estuviéramos-solos. ¿Satisfecho?

Las mejillas de Shouyou se arrebolaron y hundió el rostro en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kageyama.

—Por ahora.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Iba a actualizar mañana, pero después de casi un mes sin aparecer por aquí me dije "bah, hazlo ahora" así que aquí está: ¡capítulo 4 arriba! Volveré a las actualizaciones semanales, pero puede que el martes o miércoles tenga una actualización adicional (por el retraso, cof), depende de qué tanto avance el capítulo 6 (sí, el 5 está listo.

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta traducción, a quienes se han pasado por el original, quienes han dejado comentarios y, en general, a todo aquel que me sigue en esta travesía. ¡SE LOS AGRADEZCO DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZÓN! ¡Gracias por sus lindos mensajes! Responderé de inmediato los mensajes del capítulo anterior.

¡Cariños!

 **Saku***

2015.09.26


	5. Un buen sempai

**Resumen:**

Educación sexual de manos de un sempai. ¿Kageyama y Hinata sobrevivirán la vergüenza?

 **Notas:**

No he tenido la oportunidad de responder todos los maravillosos mensajes que recibí en el último capítulo, pero por favor créanme que han iluminado mi semana y me han hecho sentir la chica con más suerte del planeta. Chicos, son los mejores. Lo que (también) me hace sentir la mejor chica del mundo son los hermosos fanart que algunas personas han dibujado para este fic:

arurerutos. tumblr post/94653056185/they-were-breathing-the-same-air-again-almost (la escena del último capítulo donde se besan, ilustrada por la usuaria de tumblr arurerutos/momotaarou)

rukiscroax. tumblr post/95044983963/this-isnt-a-re-post-its-a-fix-for-the-old (la escena del capítulo 2 donde Hinata fantasea, ilustrada por la usuaria de tumblr Rukiscroax... ¡un poco de nsfw dada la escena!)

No es necesario mencionar que estoy super motivada. Aun más, la escena principal de hoy fue inspirada por un gentil anon que me envió una sugerencia en tumblr. ¿He dicho ya cuánto amo este fandom? ¿A todos ustedes? Gracias por ser lo geniales que son. ¡Intentaré escribir el próximo capítulo tan pronto me sea posible!

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 5: Un buen sempai**

.

—Voy a enmarcarlo —dijo alguien con voz afectuosa. Tobio apretó con fuerza sus ojos, el sueño aun jalándole insistente.

—Suga-san, eso es raro. Eso de verdad es raro. Se supone que debes chantajearlos con ello o algo así.

—Aun no estás en tercer año, Nishinoya-kun. No entenderías estos sentimientos…

Hubo otro sonido, como el de una cámara de celular al disparar, y Tobio suspiró al ser arrastrado fuera de su sueño con más fuerza. Estaba acostado de espalda, su brazo dormido y...

Y Hinata cubría su costado derecho.

Se sentó de golpe, arrastrando a un somnoliento Hinata con él. Ya podía sentir su rostro enrojecer mientras contemplaba las sonrisas de sus sempais al mirarlos, con Tsukishima de pie junto a la puerta, sonriendo satisfecho.

Por supuesto que había sido él quien trajo a los mayores para que vieran a Tobio en su momento de debilidad. Tobio centró su atención en su alto compañero, fulminándolo, pero Hinata habló antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué ustedes...? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

Hinata parpadeó adormilado, mirándolos a todos, y de inmediato la atención de Tobio se fue hacia él. El cariño suavisó su mirada y tragó pesado al recordar lo pasado la noche anterior: su reacción al acurrucarse y lo que ocurrió después. Le hormigueaban las manos con el recuerdo del calor de la piel de Hinata, su mente revoloteando en la forma en que Hinata suspiró contra sus labios. _Mi primer beso._

Pero ahora no era el momento de sentarse a recordar, claro, no cuando su mente adormilada al fin había descifrado de qué iba la conversación de los demás. Miró fijo y de forma acusadora a Sugawara.

—No la borraré —dijo este de inmediato—, parecen ángeles.

—El amor de una madre de verdad es ciego —murmuró Tsukishima, ganándose una ola de risillas ahogadas. Sugawara sonrió sin negar la acusación.

Tobio uso una mano para cubrir su rostro.

—La cama es en verdad pequeña, tuvimos que-

—¿Borrar qué? —preguntó Hinata, restregándose los ojos. Miró a la gente alrededor y Tobio juró que pudo verlos derretirse... o tal vez se estaba proyectando. El cabello de recién levantado de Hinata junto con sus ojos caídos podían derrotar a millones. Tobio había sido débil a ellos desde siempre, incluso desde antes de que comenzara a sospechar que sus sentimientos por Hinata iban más allá del vóley. En aquel tiempo era algo que siempre lo hacía querer golpear cosas.

—Buenas, melosos —dijo Tanaka, sonriendo—. Por fin se unen al mundo de los vivos. Apretujabas tanto a nuestro armador que Sugawara tomó una foto. Bueno, varias. Cerca de diez.

—Quién diría que el rey sabe compartir —comentó Tsukishima—. Pensé que lo tirarías fuera de la cama cuando se movía tanto anoche, Yamaguchi incluso estaba preparado para...

—Kageyama no haría eso —dijo Hinata, un poco más despierto. Se rascaba bajo la polera y la piel que reveló con ello hizo que las palabras se esfumaran de labios de Tobio. ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? Ah, cierto.

—Ya lo he hecho —dijo —. ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que rodaste a mi futón?

—Oh, bueno, eso fue diferente...

Tobio contuvo el aliento, preocupado de que Hinata fuese a decir por qué era diferente, pero Daichi los salvó.

—Deberían vestirse —dijo con su voz de capitán—. Los dos. Saldremos al partido de práctica en una hora y tenemos que desayunar y ordenar la casa antes. ¿Creen lograrlo?

Los dos asintieron y, mientras se dejaban llevar por el ajetreo mañanero, Tobio se quedó con dos ideas en mente:

Uno, cómo convencer a Sugawara de borrar esas fotos.

Y dos, si podría conseguir un beso de Hinata pronto.

Algo de esperanza tenía.

.

 **xxx**

.

Fue posible sobrevivir en base a roces.

Tenían la cancha, claro, donde se conectaban de una forma que ningún beso podía imitar: el arco de la alzada, el choque de la mano de Hinata contra el balón... la forma en que Hinata volaba y Tobio sentía que podía quedarse viéndolo eternamente, una ligeresa extraña en su pecho. También tenían las luchas por quién entraba primero al gimnasio, que a estas alturas se sentían como una excusa para tocarse más que una competencia real. Y caminaban a casa juntos, con el aire saturado de tensión y una nueva consciencia, sus manos chocando mientras caminaban.

Era intoxicante, pero no era la piel de Hinata contra la suya ni su boca sobre la suya, y la imaginación de Tobio estaba haciendo horas extras. En las noches, imaginaba a Hinata a su lado. En clases, era más conciente de que Hinata estaba a dos salones de distancia que de lo escrito en la pizarra. Las únicas veces en que se sentía como su antiguo yo era cuando Hinata estaba allí.

¿Es que el amor debía sentirse como una obsesión? ¿O es que Tobio también era demasiado intenso en ese tema?

—¿Hinata-kun? —lo llamó Sugawara tras la práctica del miércoles— ¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor?

Tobio se detuvo en su andar a la puerta, mirando el cielo que oscurecía antes de voltear hacia Hinata y encontrarse con su mirada cauta, aquella con la que siempre se buscaban cuando algo inesperado ocurría. Todos los demás enfilaban hacia la salida, listos para cambiarse e irse a casa.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Hinata, con un tono un tanto alto.

Sugawara sonrió cohibido, mirando de reojo a Tobio.

—Es algo que los involucra a ambos, pero creo...

Hinata apretaba la toalla sobre sus hombros con fuerza, nervioso, y Tobio se acercó. Peleó con la urgencia de tomarle la mano.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó en su lugar.

—Es... quizá es mejor que les hable por separado...

—Me gustaría que Kageyama se quedara —soltó Hinata, claramente preocupado. Preocupación que también se asentó en el estómago de Tobio. Sugawara era perspicaz, ¿habría descubierto que las cosas entre los dos habían cambiado? No creía que actuasen diferente en la cancha, nunca había sostenido la mano de Hinata en público, pero...

—¿Seguro? Sería mejor por separado...

Sintió a Hinata presionarse contra su costado. ¿Iba en contra de las reglas salir con un compañero?

—¡Dinos! —insistió Hinata, Sugawara suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Siéntense, los dos.

Se dejaron caer al piso al mismo tiempo y Sugawara se sentó frente a ambos. Se rascó la mejilla un momento antes de comenzar.

—Ustedes dos están en una relación —dijo—, ¿cierto?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero la garganta de Tobio se apretó ante el tono serio de Sugawara. ¿Iba a decirles que no podían? ¿Era por eso que quería hablarles por separado?

—¡Sí! Eso pensé. Ah, ¡ya dejen esas caras de que están en problemas! No es eso. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

Tobio soltó un suspiro de alivio y Sugawara rió.

—Supongo que debí empezar por ahí, ¿uh?

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó Hinata, inclinándose hacia adelante. Estaba sentado a lo indio, con sus manos sobre sus tobillos.

—Se trata de, amh. Bueno, no hay una forma fácil de decirlo. Se trata de sexo. Específicamente, de sexo entre dos chicos.

Tobio sintió como la sangre dejaba su rostro.

—Nosotros no- Tenemos internet para-

Sugawara le lanzó una mirada.

—Internet no te dice qué es importante y qué no. ¿Qué pasa si olvidan buscar algo? ¿Si uno de los dos sale lastimado?

—¿Crees que nos lastimemos? —preguntó Hinata, poco convencido. En el intertanto, Tobio se sintió justificado. Había estado en lo correcto al evitar a Hinata, entonces... Pero el instante de felicidad se disipó al notar que eso implicaba refrenarse aun más.

—Ustedes dos se lastiman al cruzar una puerta —dijo Sugawara, cortante, claramente recordando todas esas veces en que habían peleado por entrar al gimnasio solo para acabar con raspones y moretones—. No tiene que doler. Solo no quiero que sean despreocupados.

Tobio dejó que su cara cayera en una de sus manos, esperando a que la tortura comenzara. Lo hizo un momento después; solo que, para su sorpresa, el inicio de la charla de Sugawara no fue tan mala. Era algo parecido a lo que su madre le había dicho, solo que no se limitada a lo de los besos. Tobio incluso logró alzar la vista hacia Sugawara gran parte del tiempo, aunque creía ser incapaz de volver a mirar a Hinata a la cara alguna vez.

—Ahora, cuando la gente piensa en sexo, generalmente piensa en sexo penetrante —agregó Sugawara, con lo que Tobio se arrepintió de pensar que esto no era tan malo—. Esa no es la única forma que existe. No los voy a avergonzar describiéndoles todas las demás opciones, les enviaré un link más tarde si es que... ¿sus padres no vigilan sus cuentas de correo?

Tobio sacudió la cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Hinata había subido la toalla sobre su cabeza y que se apretaba con tal fuerza los pies que tenía los nudillos blancos. De pronto, se sintió un poco menos avergonzado, aunque no estaba seguro por qué.

—Vale, está bien. Ahora, para... —Sugawara inspiró hondo y luego exhaló con los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan decidido que Tobio se dio cuenta que esto también era difícil para él: de verdad hacía esto por la bondad en su corazon y no para molestarlos y avergonzarlos tanto que no se tocaran en un año. Solo que, ¿por qué no les había enviado por correo toda la charla, si era difícil para él?

No había terminado por lo que Tobio no podía preguntar. Su boca estaba firmemente cerrada.

—Para el sexo anal, van a necesitar mucho lubricante, que hace las cosas pegajosas. Lo que significa que no dolerá en tanto se tomen su tiempo. Y la mayoría de la gente usa condones. Es para prevenir infecciones, pero también es bueno para limpiar y... otras cosas —Sugawara miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie más estaba en el gimnasio. Se movió, dándole la espalda a la puerta abierta. —Díganme si alguien viene por atrás.

Sin mayor explicación sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre de aluminio y lo sostuvo alto, girándolo para que lo revisaran. Luego lo abrió, y Tobio lo vio sacar un círculo totalmente blanco. Sintió su rostro arder, la vergüenza quemando todo su cuerpo. Sudaba más que en las prácticas.

—Esto es un condón. No hay nada que asuste o sea raro en cuanto a ellos. Al sacarlo deben mirarlo y fijarse qué lado está levantado —Sugawara lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano—. ¿Ven? El anillo con forma de dona debe estar hacia arriba. De esa forma podrán bajarlo. ¿Ven?

Tobio se inclino pese a sí mismo, contemplando mientras Sugawara les enseñaba ambos lados. Creyó entender lo que este decía e hizo una nota mental de recordarlo.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, lo colocan en la punta del pene erecto, dejen esas caras que esto es normal, y lo deslizan hacia abajo así —lo demostró en dos de sus dedos —. ¿Ven? Justo hasta la base.

Y de alguna forma (Tobio no sabía cómo, porque habían sido los diez minutos más vergonzosos de toda su vida) Tobio sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo. _Justo hasta la base_. No pudo evitar imaginarlo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Dios santo, ¿se estaba... se estaba excitando?

 _Este es el peor momento de mi vida. El peor._ Intentó pensar en pelotas de vóley arrojadas contra su cabeza, ser golpeado en las canillas, cualquier cosa... pero todo lo que podía imaginar era estar usando ese estúpido tubo blanco. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Contuvo la respiración con dificultad.

—Ahora, nunca tiren uno de estos en el inodoro. Se devuelven. Si le esconden cosas a sus padres solo métanlo dentro de algo antes de botarlos.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —preguntó Hinata, sorprendido.

 _¡No preguntes eso, idiota!_

—Se-cre-to —canturreó Sugawara—. Soy su sempai después de todo. Es mi trabajo saber estas cosas.

Tobio exhaló, aliviado. Al menos no pensaba responderle a Hinata en serio. Había un montón de cosas que Tobio no quería saber, cómo Sugawara era un experto en estos temas era una de ellas. O, en realidad, sentía curiosidad, pero no creía poder sobrevivir a una explicación de su compañero.

Tenía la sensación de que Sugawara lo sabía.

—En cualquier caso —siguió Sugawara, y Tobio se dio cuenta que se había deshecho del condón en algún gran alivio—. Eso es lo básico. Cada pareja va a su propio ritmo, ¿saben? Algunos ni siquiera tienen sexo. En tanto ambos estén felices y contentos no hay una forma errada de hacer esto.

Tobio asintió, tieso.

—Responderé cualquier pregunta que tengan, así que no sean tímidos: ¿Hay algo que quieran...?

Hinata parecía estar pensando en algo, así que Tobio se levantó bruscamente.

—Yo no. ¿Puedo irme?

Sugawara sonrió.

—Claro. Te vemos en la salida.

—Yo... sí. Gracias por la charla.

Dejó el gimnasio como si lo persiguieran y corrió a los vestidores. El rubor aun no se iba para cuando se cruzó con Daichi en el pasillo, pero el capitán no dijo nada, solo sonrió y le palmeó la espalda, luego siguió caminando en dirección opuesta.

Tobio se le quedó mirando. ¿Y eso?

Seguía dándole vueltas cuando entró al solitario vestidor, sus cejas fruncidas. Si Hinata lo viese diría que luce aterrador. _Pero no soy yo el aterrador_ , pensó, recordando la charla de Sugawara y el raro palmoteo de Daichi. ¿Por qué también Daichi?

Se cambió rápido y fue recién cuando estaba metiendo su ropa deportiva dentro de su bolso frente a su casillero que vio algo: una bolsa de papel con su nombre.

 _Oh dios._

Echó un vistazo dentro y vio un tubo y un montón de esos paquetitos de aluminio.

 _Oh. Dios._

Habían sido ellos, ¿cierto? Sugawara y Daichi, maquinando juntos. ¿Era posible? Guardó velozmente la bolsa de papel junto con su ropa deportida y cerró el bolso, sus mejillas ardiendo. Ahora le sería imposible mirar a sus capitanes a la cara por las próximas semanas. Todas las declaraciones de Sugawarade _tómense su tiempo_ y _esto es solo para que estén preparados cuando ambos estén listos_ fijas en su cerebro.

 _Jamás estaré listo_ , pensó. Estaría demasiado avergonzado como para levantar un dedo cerca de Hinata por el resto de su vida.

Luego de asegurarse de que su bolso estaba bien cerrado y nada se saldría, corrió fuera de la sala del club, no quería estar allí cuando Sugawara y Hinata fuesen a cambiarse. Se cruzaron en las escaleras de todas formas.

—¿Me esperas en la salida? —pidió Hinata contento, y Tobio asintió pese a su buen juicio. Sería incómodo caminar con Sugawara y Hinata, pero dejarlos solo comfirmaría qué tan terriblemente avergonzado estaba y tampoco quería eso. Se sintió aliviado cuando, dos minutos después, Hinata venía corriendo solo a las puertas de la escuela.

—¿Dónde está Sugawara-san? —preguntó Tobio.

—Lo llamaron por teléfono, me dijo que me adelantara.

 _Una historia creíble._

—Vale.

Recogieron la bicicleta de Hinata y comenzaron su camino a casa, escudriñando el cielo gris en busca de rastros de lluvia. Las luces de la calle parpadeaban a su paso.

 _Ha estado callado_ , pensó Tobio, cuando llevaban dos calles ya y Hinata seguía sin hablar. ¿Él también estaba avergonzado? Lo había estado durante la charla, pero se veía mucho más contento tras su conversación privada con Sugawara. Tobio le dio una mirada, esperando que Hinata la evitara, pero en lugar de eso lo vio sonriéndole a su celular, maneobrando la bicicleta con una mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó. Hinata veía una foto que le era imposible ver desde su ángulo.

Su sonrisa se enanchó.

—Le pedí a Sugawara-san las fotos que nos tomó. Puse una de fondo de pantalla.

La agitación se instaló en el estómago de Tobio, siendo rápidamente aplastada.

—¿Pero y si alguien la ve?

—¿De verdad es así de malo? —preguntó Hinata, sus ojos castaños enormes e inocentes. Hizo que Tobio se sintiera cálido e inquieto, sin saber qué decir. ¿Era así de malo? No estaba seguro. No le gustaba pensar en lo que la gente pudiese hacer o decir. No soportaba la idea de que alguien hablara mal de Hinata por estar saliendo con un chico o, si estaban bien con eso, por estar saliendo _con él_.

Tobio no era de los que hacía amigos fácilmente. ¿Y si convencían a Hinata de que esto era una terrible idea?

—Quiero decir —siguió Hinata—. Estoy algo orgulloso, ¿sabes? No quiero complicarme la vida para mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿Estás orgulloso? —articuló Tobio pese al repentino nudo en su garganta.

—Bueno, sí. Tú eres el único que puede colocar el balón como lo haces, ¿no? O sea que estoy saliendo con el armador más brillante de nuestra generación —sonrió—. Y todas las chicas de mi curso están locas por ti. ¡Ja! Pero de seguro no lo estarían si te conocieran de verdad.

—¿Lo están? —Tobio sintió que fruncía el ceño.

—Sep. Creen que eres estoico o algo así. Y porque eres alto. Y eso es definitivamente injusto, por cierto. Ninguna está loca por mí y yo ya sé de al menos cinco chicas que andan detrás de t-

—Yo.

—¿Qué?

Tobio miró decididamente hacia otro lado.

—Yo estoy loco por ti.

—Bu-bueno, sí —Hinata guardó silencio. Cuando Tobio le dio una mirada vio que el rostro del otro chico estaba un poco más ensombrecido que de costumbre.

—Muéstrame —dijo.

—¿Qu-qué?

—La foto de nosotros.

La expresión de Hinata se iluminó y le tendió el teléfono. También había puesto la foto como protector de pantalla y Tobio la miró mientras caminaban.

—Hay cinco más, pero esa es mi favorita —mencionó Hinata. Tobio creyó ver por qué: los chicos en la foto parecían hechos perfectamente el uno para el otro. Tobio estaba de espaldas con un brazo alrededor de Hinata y Hinata estaba abrazado a él, un brazo y una pierna por encima de su cuerpo. Había algo íntimo en la forma en que su rostro se giraba hacia el cabello de Hinata. Una ola de vergüenza recorrió su cuerpo ante la idea del equipo viéndolo así.

—Es.. uh...

Hinata le arrebató el teléfono.

—No tienes permitido borrarla.

—¡No pensaba hacerlo!

—¡No te creo! Tenías una mirada extraña —Hinata sostuvo el aparato contra su pecho—. No te lo volveré a pasar.

—Idiota —soltó Tobio, dándose la vuelta. Se preguntó si podía pedirle a Sugawara que le mandara las fotos a él también. No le gustaba que otros las tuvieran, pero poder verlas él mismo no debía ser tan malo.

El silencio se instauró entre los dos mientras él deliberaba, la tranquilidad nocturna interrumpida con sus pasos y el sonido de los autos al pasar. Un perro ladró en la distancia.

—Ey, Kageyama —lo llamó Hinata.

—¿Hm?

—¿De verdad crees que debe ser un secreto?

Su voz era extrañamente contemplativa y Tobio escuchó la pregunta detrás de ella: _¿te avergüenza?_

—No —dijo de inmediato—. Pero me preocupa un poco cómo reaccionará la gente.

—¿El equipo? ¿O nuestras familias?

—Ambos, supongo.

—Tsukishima nos molestará.

—Seguramente. Pero eso ya lo hace.

Hinata sonrió con eso.

—Sugawara-san ya sabe.

—Creo que Daichi también.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron dramáticamente.

—¿Es en serio?

—Bue-sí —Tobio agradeció que Hinata no preguntara cómo era que él sabía—. Creo que es mejor no decir nada aun y dejar que se den cuenta ellos mismos. Tal vez.

—Hm.

La esquina donde se separaban estaba cerca y Tobio sintió un golpe de culpa.

—Quiero decir, mejor para mí, no para nosotros.

Hinata lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Podría ser... creo... que Nishinoya-san y Tanaka-san considerarían que elegiste mal. De verdad te quieren.

Se detuvieron en la esquina y Hinata se quedó viéndolo fijo.

—También te quieren.

—Sí, pero... diferente.

—Obvio que sí, cada quien es diferente —Estaba claro que Hinata no tenía idea de lo que Tobio quería decir, que no sabía hasta qué punto sus sempais lo adoraban... hasta que punto todo aquel que conocía lo adoraba—. Creo que Tanaka se enojaría mucho. Diría que intento conseguir un trato especial.

Tobio resopló con una risilla.

—¿Y lo intentas?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Hinata sonriendo—. Quiero muchas cosas. Más alzadas, besos, noches de películas, pijamadas-

—¡Las pijamadas son una mala idea!

—Te equivocaste al decir "buena".

Tobio se quedó mirándolo, recordardo su mortificación previa.

—¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo Sugawara-san?

—¡Sí! No hay una edad ni buena ni mala para empezar a hacer cosas y que de cualquier forma no deberíamos avergonzarnos.

—Yo estaba pensando en «deberían esperar hasta estar los dos listos».

—¿No estás listo?

—¿Tú _lo estás_?

Se quedaron viendo en silencio un buen rato.

—¿Crees que alguna vez querrás? —le preguntó Hinata, sonando preocupado.

Tobio se ruborizó, recordando aquel condón deslizándose sobre los dedos de Sugawara.

—Quiero. Pero es... diferente. Quererlo y hacerlo son cosas diferentes.

—Oh —dijo Hinata, iluminándose —. Entonces está bien. Supongo que solo tienes quince.

Tobio no pudo detener su mano que salió disparada y atrapó la cabeza de Hinata.

—Mismo. Año —dijo entredientes. Hinata había sacado a colación la diferencia de edad demasiado seguido desde junio.

—Au, au, sí, bueno, suéltame... —pidió Hinata y Tobio hizo caso. Hinata se sobó la cabeza—. Podrías ser más suave conmigo, sabes.

— _Eso_ fue suave —aseveró Tobio. Hinata merecía algo peor por ese desliz de estupidez—. Solo eres seis meses mayor que yo, idiota.

—Ya, ya, vale —Ambos miraron un auto al pasar—. Te veo mañana, supongo.

Tobio le dio un empujón.

—¿Por qué te oyes tan deprimido de pronto?

Hinata alzó la vista hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Sus manos se abrían y cerraban en el manubrio de su bicicleta.

—Porque no te veré hasta mañana.

La calidez recorrió el cuerpo de Tobio.

—Oh. Cierto.

Hinata se quedó viéndolo, expectante.

—Yo también odio esa parte del día —Tobio agregó con dificultad. Era difícil de admitir, pero la sonrisa de Hinata lo valía.

—Me puedes mensajear —dijo este.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Cualquier cosa.

Tobio entrecerró los ojos.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Puedes decirme qué opinas del correo de Sugawara-san una vez que lo leas —sugirió Hinata. Había una sonrisa luchando por asomar en sus labios.

—¡No haré eso! ¡Definitivamente no!

—Puede que yo lo haga, entonces.

—¡Hinata, idiota! ¡No! No voy a responder —Aun cuando una parte de sí deseaba hacerlo.

—Esperaré tu mensaje —insistió Hinata, sonriendo. Tobio lo miró furioso... y luego se inclinó hacia adelante.

Borrando con un beso la sonrisa de su cara.

Enderezándose luego.

Hinata se tocó los labios, aturdido.

—¿Eso por qué fue?

—Un beso de despedida —respondió Tobio—. Adiós, Hinata.

—Era un beso de cállate —reclamó Hinata.

 _De acuerdo, eso también era cierto._

—Te veo mañana.

—¡Hablamos en la noche!

Tobio gruñó mientras se alejaba, pero sus pisadas eran ligeras. Escuchó el _shh_ de las ruedas de la bicicleta de Hinata y el traqueteo de la cadena y un instante después lo supo: Hinata iba camino a casa. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no estaba cerca se permitió sonreír, tocando sus labios en una silenciosa contemplación.

Con que los besos para callar eran tema, ah.

Esperaba poder usarlos en el futuro.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! Tuve una semana mega movida (entre conciertos y el trabajo, uff) y al final me fue imposible actualizar a mediados de semana, ¡pero aquí estoy! Espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana, yo estoy super cansada pero la semana lo valió, así que no me quejo de nada.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios! Y los _follows_ y _favorite_ y todo, de verdad ¡muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!

Me iré a responder todos sus reviews ahora, pero hoy me permitiré unas líneas adicionales solo porque estamos a tres, ¿qué tiene que sea tres? ¡COMIENZA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE HAIKYUU! Así que aquí van mis gritos desesperados al cielo (ejem):

¡FUKURODANI AL FIIIIIIIN! ¡BOKUTO Y AKAASHI! ¡BÚHO LOCO LLEVAMOS MESES ESPERANDO Y AL FIN LOS FUKURODANI HARÁN SU APARICIÓN! (BO-KU-TO) ;^;

Bokuto estás en mi top 10, Akaashi OBVIO que tú también, Tsukishima (pesado-antipático) te amo, ¡TADASHI DAME UN ABRAZO QUE ERES EL MEJORR!, Chikara yo sé que serás el más bakán, Tooru...¡TOORUUUU! ¡IWA-CHAN! ;^; ¡BOKUTO!

¿Dónde creen que cortarán la temporada? ¿Creen que cubran el Harukou completo? Por favor que sí, por favor, por favor, _por favorrr_.

Los dejo y nos leemos el próximo fin de semana, ¡si ven el capítulo y quieren comentar, háganlo con confianza! ¡Si siguen el manga igual!

Recuerden darse una vuelta por AO3, las actualizaciones allá las hago uno o dos días antes. Oh, y la autora ha dejado links en algunos capítulos con fanarts, la página acá no me deja poner bien los links pero allá es solo cosa de copiar y pegar. Pueden entrar a la página y buscar "Me gusta como huele tu ropa" o "I like the way your clothes smell", en ambos fics podrán conseguir los links directos a los fanarts, ¡son buenísimos!

¡Cariños!

 **Saku***

2015.10.03


	6. Quiero que lo hagas

**Resumen:**

Al final, Hinata sí le escribió esa noche.

 **Notas:**

Tengo malas noticias para quienes querían que el último capítulo fuese la cúspide de la incomodidad lanzada a estos chicos... ups.

Como siempre, sus palabras de aliento han sido increíbles. Estoy noqueada. Casi literalmente, a veces tengo que acostarme un rato y procesarlo. Gracias a todos quienes se han tomado el tiempo de mandarme tan lindos mensajes.

Y hablando de estar noqueada, el usuario de tumblr Askagehina hizo un fanart del capítulo 5, véanlo aquí: askagehina. tumblr post/95559545997/title-i-like-the-way-your-clothes-smell (alguien recójame del suelo, por fa')

Nota: este capítulo tiene harto contenido sexual. Clasificado en M, así que vayan con cuidado si esto les incomoda (les diría de dónde a dónde saltarse, pero está demasiado esparcido como para hacerlo).

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 6: Quiero que lo hagas**

.

La página que Sugawara les envió era... detallada en demasía.

Tobio leyó todo en su teléfono, sentado rígido en su cama con la espalda contra la pared. Su respiración era pesada y tenía las piernas recogidas hacia el pecho. De vez en cuando llevaba una mano sobre su boca, acallando así sonidos que, por suerte, no fueron más allá de su garganta.

Habían muchísimas más formas de tener sexo que las que Tobio jamás pudo considerar. Medio había imaginado como sería el sexo, en forma tentativa, pero la culpa le impedía fantasear sobre hacerlo de verdad con Hinata. Esta página superaba todo lo que él pudo imaginar o fantasear. Tenía fotos. Tobio se encontró a sí mismo tragando pesado seguido mientras leía, intentando no dejar que su mente divagara.

El repentino vibrar del teléfono hizo que pegara un salto y se diera un cabezazo contra el muro. Jadeó y luchó para no tirar el móvil, solo para escuchar la puerta abrirse un instante después. Alzó la vista con aire de criminal esperando su sentencia y se encontró a su madre de pie en el pasillo, con mirada preocupada.

—¡Eso sonó fuerte! —dijo—, ¿estás bien?

Él asintió nervioso.

La preocupación dejó de arrugar su frente y sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí solo?

—Leo en mi teléfono —Sus palabras se escucharon ahogadas hasta para él.

—¿Quieres algo?

Él sacudió su cabeza y su madre cerró la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡No te quedes despierto hasta tarde! —le gritó.

Tobio respiró profundo un par de veces antes de volver a mirar su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje... de Hinata.

 **Hinata:**

 _Ya lo leíste?_

O sea que no había bromeado con lo de mensajearle. Las manos de Tobio temblaban sobre su teléfono.

 **Tú:**

 _Estaba en eso. Tu mensaje me sobresaltó_

 **Hinata:**

 _Xk estabas metidísimo? ;)_

Esa era una forma de plantearlo, supuso Tobio.

 **Tú:**

 _No voy a hablarte de esto_

La respuesta fue casi instantánea.

 **Hinata:**

 _Pero de verdá quiero k lo hagas y no lo haras si estamos juntos, o no? Ahora es un buen momento :)_

 **Tú:**

 _No lo haré, punto_

 **Hinata:**

 _Vale t puedo hablar yo de esto? No tienes k decir nada_

Tobio tragó saliva. Deseaba saber lo que pensaba Hinata (eso estaba claro), pero ¿cómo le respondería después? Se verían al día siguiente, tendría que enfrentarlo. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, dependía de qué dijera Hinata ahora.

 _Puedo hacer como que no leí si es demasiado vergonzoso_ , pensó. Eso zanjaba el asunto, envió un monosílabo de regreso ( _Okay_ ) antes de reacomodarse contra la pared, tragándose la inquietud.

Pasó un minuto entero antes de que su móvil vibrara otra vez y se agarró de él como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Qué decía Hinata?

 **Hinata:**

 _Leer esto solo me hizo querer hacerlo más. Y me preocupa que no quieras y pienses que es horrible, tal vez, porque no te gusta tanto. De verdad quiero tocarte todo el tiempo y que tú me toques a mí (8:39 PM)_

 _Su escritura mejoró_ , pensó vagamente, su cabeza dando vueltas. Las palabras de Hinata sonaban tan sinceras... no como si intentase molestarlo. Esperó sin aliento por más y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

 _De verdad me gustas y cuando estamos cerca me siento diferente. Siempre lo hice pero es distinto ahora. Lo veo todo sobre ti. Y luego leí estas cosas y creo que ya fantaseaba sobre mucho de ello pero no sabía como llamarlo (8:42 PM)_

Tobio se frotó el rostro con la mano, consciente de la forma en que tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar, de sus manos sudorosas, del tirón de deseo que se apretó en sus pantalones. También era muy consciente de sus padres en la habitación contigua.

 _Creo que de verdad quiero saber si piensas en mí de esta forma porque yo pienso mucho en ti así. O algo así. No tienes que responder (8:44 PM)_

Tobio apretó el teléfono con una mano, la otra cubría su rostro mientras respondía. Era una mala idea, pero no podía hacer como si no hubiese leído los mensajes, después de todo. Contuvo el aliento mientras escribía: _Intento no pensar en ti de esa forma porque me parece mal._

Listo. Enviar.

 **Hinata:**

 _¿Por qué? Quiero que lo hagas_

Tobio se movió nervioso, dejándose caer sobre la cama para poder acurrucarse contra su teléfono. ¿Por qué Hinata podía _decir_ cosas así? Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando ignorar el calor que sentía. Era imposible que respondiera a ese mensaje, ni escribiéndole ni... de otra forma.

 **Hinata:**

 _¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Ahora?_

Con el corazón palpitando acelerado Tobio escuchó a sus padres en la habitación contigua. ¿Qué pensarían si supieran lo que estaba haciendo en su cuarto? No que estuviese haciendo algo (hecho un ovillo con la respiración pesada y las palmas sudorosas), pero pensaba en hacerlo. _Quiero que lo hagas_ , repetía en su cabeza, aun consternado, lo que lo llevó de regreso a sus palabras anteriores:

 _Yo pienso mucho en ti así._

¿Eso significaba lo que Tobio creía que significaba? La idea lo hizo ruborizar y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Su cabeza no se detuvo ahí, lamentablemente, sino que continuó con una imagen mental de Hinata solo en su habitación, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, jadeando pesado mientras deslizaba sus manos por...

Oh, Dios. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se estaba excitando otra vez, demonios. Echó una mirada al teléfono para distraerse y se dio cuenta de que Hinata no había escrito nada más ni había intentado cambiar el tema. ¿Estaba esperando? ¿Preocupado? ¿De verdad pensaba que le generaba repulsión?

 **Tú:**

 _Mis papás están en la pieza del lado, idiota. Pueden venir en cualquier momento._

En cuando apretó enviar se arrepintió. Eso estaba tan cerca de una confirmación, _era tan obvio_. Pero una parte de sí quería que lo convencieran, quería que Hinata dijera cosas como _quiero que lo hagas_ o _lo veo todo sobre ti_. Releer los mensajes hizo que sintiera como si tuviese un montón de mariposas atrapadas en el estómago intentando escapar desesperadamente.

 **Hinata:**

 _Deberías decirles que estas cansado y vas a dormir. Es como tarde, no?_

Estaba claro que intentaba convencerlo. Tobio bajó la vista al ligero bulto en su pantalón, cuestionándose cuándo todo aquello que su cuerpo hacía había comenzado a avergonzarlo. Antes no era así: tenía mejor coordinación que el resto, tenía mejores reflejos, corría más rápido. Su cuerpo era un instrumento pulido con precisión... solo que ya no más. Últimamente era un desastre de calor y dolor y cosas inútiles como la agitación.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

No es que alcanzara a decidir moverse; para cuando se dio cuenta ya se estaba parando. La sangre subió a su cabeza y fue a trompicones hasta la puerta. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ , se preguntó una y otra vez. Abrió la puerta.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo, parpadeando por la luz. El ruido de la TV resonaba de fondo cuando sus padres alzaron la vista hacia él. Tuvo cuidado de permanecer mayoritariamente detrás de la puerta, consciente del bulto en sus pantalones. Comenzaba a ser menos obvio, gracias al cielo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó su madre.

 _No,_ pensó.

—Solo cansado.

—¿Hiciste tu tarea? —preguntó su padre.

—Sip.

—Ve a dormir.

Tobio cerró la puerta con el corazón acelerado. Tomó su teléfono: sin mensajes nuevos. Se preguntó si Hinata estaría esperando, si esperaba a que hiciera como él aconsejaba. _No puedo decirle_ , pensó, avergonzado a más no poder. Intentó recordar cómo se escuchaba normalmente, cuando no era un desastre de respiración contenida y dolores prolongados.

 **Tú:**

 _Te dije que no te hablaría de esto, idiota._

La respuesta fue inmediata.

 **Hinata:**

 _Bueno, yo igual voy a hablar a menos que me pares (8:56 PM)_

 _Así que ¡ja! Y pensaré en ti también (8:56 PM)_

 _... a menos que te moleste en serio? :( (8:57 PM)_

 **Tú:**

 _No me molesta. Idiota. Solo creí que a ti podría molestarte, tal vez_

 **Hinata:**

 _No..._

Tobio cerró la mano alrededor del teléfono. ¿A qué venían esos puntos suspensivos? ¿Era un "me molesta un poco"? ¿Por qué usar la puntuación correcta _ahora_? Su repentino enojo le permitió salir de la ventana de mensajes para irse a navegar a su lista de contactos. Presionó el botón para llamar junto al número de Hinata sin contemplaciones.

Y entonces se acordó de lo que estaban hablando.

Casi cuelga, pero Hinata contestó demasiado rápido. Todas sus alarmas se encendieron con su susurro ahogado: ¿Kageyama?

—¿Qué quisiste decir con «No punto-punto-punto»? —preguntó en un susurro cortante, cubriendo con su mano la parte izquierda de su boca para que no se oyera más allá del teléfono—. ¿Es un no? ¿O un sí?

—Es un... —dijo Hinata con voz entrecortada. Bajó el tono —Es un no-más.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es un no-más?

—¡Quiere decir que no es solo eso! Me... uh...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tobio apenas respirando.

—Me calienta, ¡¿sí?!

—¿Q-qué?

—Que... solo pensar en ti... fantaseando conmigo. Me calienta. ¡Es normal! ¡No es raro!

Tobio prácticamente podía escuchar a Hinata removiéndose, pero estaba demasiado anonadado como para calmarlo. Eso solo... oh.

—¡Di algo! —siseó Hinata.

Tobio hundió la cabeza, intentando organizar sus pensamientos. Tragó dolorosamente.

—Entonces está bien.

—¿Bien?

—S-sí. Es bueno saberlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que es raro?

—No, me-me gusta.

—¿En serio?

Imaginó a Hinata otra vez, un Hinata ruborizado respirando acelerado y con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, suaves jadeos contenidos con una mano temblorosa. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sep. Y... y te dije que no hablaría de esto. Idiota.

Hasta él pudo escuchar qué tan irregular fue su susurro.

—Vale —dijo Hinata—. ¿Tú... piensa en mí, por favor?

—¡Idiota! Acabo de decir que no voy a hablar de-

—Porque yo voy a pensar en ti, ¿vale? Cuando colguemos. Será como si lo hiciéramos juntos.

El pánico subió a su garganta.

—¡Aun no he accedido!

—Aun —repitio Hinata juguetón. _Oh, mierda_ —. Vamos, será divertido. Todo el mundo lo hace.

—No así —susurró Tobio de vuelta. _No como si lo estuviesen haciendo juntos._

—¿Por favor? De verdad me gustas, Kage-um. T-Tobio.

Esas mariposas que Tobio sintiera antes rompieron en un nuevo revoloteo, tan furioso que tuvo que recostarse y cubrir su rostro. _Tobio_. ¿Lo había llamado así antes? No lo creía. A veces parecía que Hinata olvidaba que su nombre iba más allá de _Kageyama_ , pero Tobio tenía siempre en mente su primer nombre. Otros lo usaban todo el tiempo, pero... decirlo era demasiado. _Shouyou_. El armador de Nekoma comenzó a llamarlo así tras su primer encuentro.

Tobio aun no podía, pese a que quería.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hinata—. Eso fue extraño, ¿cierto?

—No lo fue —respondió muy rápido.

—O-okay. Pero... esperaré. Para decirlo de nuevo.

 _¿Esperar a qué?_ pensó Tobio, pero no lo preguntó.

—Okay.

—Voy a colgar, ¿vale?

—Seh —se escuchó como un suspiro.

—Piensa en mí, ¿sí?

Algo debía estar interfiriendo en su cabeza, porque repitió: «Seh».

Hinata colgó.

Tobio rodó y escondió su rostro en la almohada. Se sentía afiebrado y con los brazos livianos y totalmente inútiles. Eran demasiado sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo, ¿es que volvería a funcionar correctamente alguna vez? ¿Sería que este enamoramiento con Hinata lo estropearía de forma permanente?

Pensó en él tartamudeando su nombre y tuvo que acurrucarse hacia un costado para no perder la calma. En la cancha Hinata lo hacía fuerte, pero fuera de ella...

Débil. _Muy_ débil.

—Shouyou —le dijo a su almohada. Sonaba a secreto.

Pensó en él, a veinte minutos en bici de distancia, en su propio cuarto a oscuras. ¿Estaría pensando en él ahora, tal como había dicho? ¿Y cómo? ¿Los estaba imaginando juntos, separados apenas por la ropa? ¿Piel contra piel? Su respiración se volvió pesada de pensarlo. Recordó la pijamada en casa de Ennoshita y como el aroma de Hinata lo había envuelto, el aroma puro a champú y detergente y a la piel de Hinata. En el momento estuvo demasiado avergonzado como para disfrutarlo de verdad, pero recordar cómo se sentía tenerlo moviéndose contra su cuerpo lo dejó por días anhelante: era algo preciado y peligroso al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué harían de estar solos? ¿Experimentarían de la forma en que la página web de Sugawara animaba a hacer? ¿Frotarían sus cuerpos hasta que...?

Oh, Dios. No podía imaginarlo sin morir de la vergüenza. Era vergonzoso, ¿verdad? Pero Hinata no lo hacía ver así, lo hacía ver como algo normal, como si nada de ello pudiese darle asco. Lo cual era importante, Tobio odiaría que algo de sí mismo le causara repulsión. En el pasado se había preocupado de que a Hinata le dieran asco siquiera sus sentimientos.

Claro está, en ese entonces no tenía idea de que lo tendría en menos de tres semanas incitándolo a hacer cosas por teléfono. Era absurdo como su vida había cambiado drásticamente de un deseo abstracto a una tortura diaria, pero no podía arrepentirse de ninguna decisión tomada que le trajera a este día.

Hinata pensaba en él. Es más, _fantaseaba_ con él. Y quería que él hiciera lo mismo.

Tobio se quitó la polera y los pantalones y se metió bajo las mantas, aun ruborizado y cohibido. _No es vergonzoso_ , se dijo. _Calienta a Hinata_.

Ugh, no. No podía pensar en eso. Le daría vergüenza otra vez, pensar que Hinata sabía lo que él estaba haciendo aquí, lo que iba a hacer.

 _No sabe_ , se dijo. _Lo sospecha. No lo sabrá de verdad a menos que se lo diga._

Eso estaba mejor. Soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos en su cuarto ya a oscuras. El palpitar nervioso de su corazón no era un buen augurio, aun no hacía nada y ya se sentía como si hubiese hecho algo horrible.

Imaginó a Hinata en la cama con él, esta vez solos, sentado a horcajadas en sus caderas. Un peso imaginario cayó sobre su entrepierna y sus hombros, un aliento fantasma resoplado sobre su rostro, grandes ojos castaños mirándolo desde arriba, excitados y nerviosos al mismo tiempo, pupilas dilatadas. Se imaginó colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de Hinata, reteniéndolo allí.

El calor subió a su rostro al sentir los efectos de la fantasía tras haberla mantenido solo un instante. Reprimió su vergüenza, apretando con aun más fuerza sus párpados.

—Quiero tocarte —dijo Hinata. Tobio estaba seguro de que se trataba de una cita textual de su conversación de hacía un rato, pero esta vez tenía un significado diferente mientras las manos de Hinata viajaban desde su pecho hasta el ligero camino de vellos que llevaban al elástico de su ropa interior. Las manos de Tobio siguieron el camino imaginario de las de Hinata, y fantaseó con que eran sus manos las que bajaban sus boxers, que era Hinata el que curvaba sus dedos sobre su creciente erección. Tragó, sosteniéndose a sí mismo para lo que quería imaginar luego.

 _Está permitido_ , se repitió, viendo al Hinata imaginario sonriéndole.

—Quiero usar mi boca —dijo Hinata con suavidad. Él asintió, el verdadero Tobio, porque así de perdido estaba, y lo siguiente que supo fue que se estaba arqueando sin remedio en la agonía de su fantasía: una calidad húmeda y la sensación de la lengua de Hinata por dejado de su erección. Reprimió un gemido. Sabía que era solo él, no más que su propia mano, pero también sabía que a kilómetros de distancia Hinata estaba haciendo lo mismo. Y de pronto fue eso con lo que empezó a fantasear.

Imaginó al verdadero Hinata jadeando y arqueándose fuera de su cama, lo imaginó articulando su nombre, no solo Kageyama, también _Tobio_ , su boca formando la palabra como si fuese un secreto, de la misma forma en que él mismo dijera su nombre antes. Imaginó resoplidos de aliento y necesidad, la misma necesidad que lo atravesó mientras se acercaba a su alivio. Quería a Hinata aquí, no allá. Quería escuchar su respirar entrecortado, escucharlo decir su nombre. Se encontró a sí mismo buscando, apretando las sábanas, pretendiendo que podía sentirlo.

—Hinata —exhaló, dando una estocada en su mano—. Hinata.

 _Shouyou._

No pudo decirlo en ese momento, no pudo imaginarse diciéndolo, por eso volvió a imaginar a Hinata, de lado, sus rodillas recogidas y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Había tensión en cada línea de su cuerpo... y luego alivio al venirse, dando estocadas, balbuceando _Tobio-Tobio-Tobio_ y entonces no era solo él: era Tobio corriéndose, tan distraído con su propia fantasía que apenas recordó dejar su mano izquierda sobre la punta de su erección, impidiendo que su semen salpicara la cama mientras olas de placer lo estremecían.

—Shouyou —murmuró, sintiéndose despojado de pronto, como si necesitara a Hinata aquí, ahora, para tocarlo y besarlo y sentirse a su lado. Necesitaba que la distancia se redujera a nada; que todo ese aire nocturno fuera inexistente, igual que las paredes: solo Hinata y él, juntos, gimiendo, viéndose el uno al otro. _¿Qué acabamos de hacer?_ , sería la pregunta en sus rostros, pero no se arrepentirían. El rostro de Hinata daría paso a una sonrisa y Tobio retiraría la mirada para que no lo viese sonrojado.

Ya se estaba ruborizando, a solas en su cuarto. Su mano estaba pegajosa con semen y se había deshecho de gran parte de las mantas mientras fantaseaba. Si su madre hubiese entrado, si hubiese oído su respiración entrecortada y sus movimientos incansables, estaría total y completamente atrapado.

Pero no pudo dar con la energía para seguir moviéndose, en su lugar se preguntó si lo volvería a mensajear. Se sentía tal como esa tarde, cuando Hinata estaba triste porque pasarían el resto de la noche separados. Las horas entre el ahora y la mañana siguiente se sentían demasiado largas, estiradas hasta el infinito. Una parte de Tobio quería tomar la bicicleta de su padre y hacer el viaje hasta la casa de Hinata.

Suprimió esa parte con dificultad, convenciéndose de que no era práctico. O seguro. O posible de pasar inadvertido.

Eventualmente logró subirse los boxers y trastabillar hasta su escritorio para tomar pañuelos. Se limpió las manos lo mejor que pudo (y donde fuese que se sintiese húmedo), pero lo que de verdad quería era una ducha. O al menos lavarse las manos.

Pero en tanto sus padres estuvieran en el cuarto contiguo, no podía. Sentía como si cualquiera que lo mirase ahora sabría que algo había cambiado.

Un zumbido desde su cama lo hizo correr a su teléfono, el pegoteo general olvidado, su corazón en la garganta.

 **Hinata:**

 _Ey, ¿Kageyama?_

 _Tobio_ , pensó, una nueva necesidad despierta en su pecho. _Dime Tobio_. Pero no podía decirlo.

 **Tú:**

 _¿Sí?_

 **Hinata:**

 _De verdad me gustas, sabes_

Tobio suspiró, molesto por el calor en su pecho. Estaba realmente perdido últimamente.

 **Tú:**

 _Idiota. De verdad tú también me gustas_

 _._

* * *

.

 **Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! Sé que debí actualizar hace mucho pero mis tiempos andan fatales, aun así intento solucionarlo para que esto funcione semanal _otra vez._ Quiero darles las gracias por todos sus comentarios y demás, los he ido dejando marcaditos a medida que los veo para responderlos cuando tengo tiempo, pero al final siempre se me acumulan las respuestas hasta el día de actualización. Así que ahora voy a responder mensajitos. :)

¿Qué les ha parecido el animé hasta ahora? ¿Qué tal van sus corazones con las actualizaciones del manga? El manga está que me mata, así, tal cual. El animé está quedando increíble y la pelea de Hinata con Kageyama la semana pasado FUE GENIAL. Onda me dolió en el alma y Yachi no sabía qué hacer y yo no sabía qué hacer y todo era tan terrible y a la vez tan maravilloso. T^T Esperaba con ansias ver esa pelea y les quedo tan cargada de sentimientos que la amo. Mucho. Demasiado. Tanto como a Tooru siendo muy infantil esta semana (inserten corazones, muchos corazones).

En fin, reitero mis agradecimientos por su tiempo, me voy a responder reviews y recuerden que los fanarts que coloca la autora se ven mejor si los buscan en los capítulos en AO3 (en el capítulo pasado puse como buscarlos). ¡Nos leemos en una o dos semanas! (tengo fe en que será solo una)

¡Cariños!

 **Saku***

2015.11.08

.

 **PD:** Olvidé hacerlo en el capítulo anterior así que lo hago ahora, quiero dejar un saludo especial a **Yudili** , quien ha estado pendiente a esta historia y ha dejado comentarios pero, como no está logueada, pues no puedo responderle directamente: ¡muchísimas gracias por tus mensajitos! Haré lo posible por ir actualizando más seguido, lo prometo, lo que me tenía mega ocupada últimamente ya lo acabé, así que ahora solo debo repartir bien mis tiempos entre universidad, entrenamiento y trabajo y lograré sacar esto adelante (sé que puedo, ah, tengo ratos libres durante la semana). ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! 3


	7. Partidos amistosos

**Notas:**

Bueno, este capítulo viene pisándole los talones al anterior. Como siempre, estoy totalmente deslumbrada con su apoyo. Ustedes son literalmente los mejores.

Y tenemos MÁS fanart extraordinarios, esta vez del capítulo pasado (nsfw, en serio, giren sus pantallas):

post/95712842498/i-want-you-to-kageyama-tobio-in-a-private ahhh... ahhh... ajem. [respira pesado]

Espero que disfruten el capítulo y gracias por ser geniales.

 **N. de T.:** Ya saben, los links se ven mejor en AO3, acá tienen que poner rukiscroax (punto) tumblr (punto) com (slash) lo que aparece dos líneas más arriba.

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 7: Partidos amistosos**

.

Las manos de Shouyou temblaron al aparcar su bicicleta en el colegio. En el trayecto, el frío había entumecido sus dedos volviendo la tarea aun más difícil, pero con perseverancia logró batallar y asegurarla.

Su corazón se descompasó al enderezarse. Llegó temprano. _Muy_ temprano. Temprano hasta para llegar temprano, Kageyama y él solían llegar a eso de las 6:50 de la mañana, pero tan solo eran las 6:40.

 _Diez minutos más._ La espera interminable sería más llevadera en el gimnasio, donde podía casi sentir la presencia de Kageyama a su alrededor incluso si no estaba allí. Salió del aparcadero de bicicletas corriendo, con el propósito de minimizar la distancia entre ambos tanto como fuese posible, pero entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez debería esperar en la entrada.

Descartó la idea. Nunca había esperado a Kageyama en la entrada, de hacerlo ahora posiblemente lo pondría nervioso.

 _Bueno, sobre lo de anoche,_ Shouyou se imaginó diciéndole. Ja. No. _Quería_ preguntarle si había hecho lo que le había pedido, pero no había forma de hacerlo sin reducirlo a un ceño fruncido y tirones de cabello.

Por ahora tendría que seguir siendo un misterio.

Sus pies golpeaban el cemento, su bolso rebotaba contra su espalda y así llegó fuera del gimnasio y...

Y entonces desaceleró de golpe.

Kageyama esperaba junto a la entrada al gimnasio, iluminado por la luz de la esquina occidental del mismo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y su aliento era visible en el aire frío. Se trataba de la mañana más fría desde primavera y ninguno de los dos llevaba chaqueta.

—Ey —lo llamó Shouyou, acercándose—. ¡Llegaste temprano! Esto no cuenta en nuestra competencia.

Kageyama gruñó, dando un paso al frente y estirando una mano. Shouyou casi se echa para atrás a la espera de un castigo, pero el puño de Kageyama se cerró alrededor del hombro de su uniforme y lo jaló hacia él.

Shouyou sintió una calidez inundarlo.

—¿Por qué dejaste de correr? —preguntó Kageyama, algo resentido. Sus brazos lo rodeaban y con su mano derecha le presionaba la nuca de tal forma que su cara quedaba hundida en el hombro del más alto. A Shouyou no le importaba: había calor allí y olía a Kageyama.

—Porque tú ya estabas aquí —balbuceó contra el tejido negro.

—Idiota. Ese es un mal motivo.

Shouyou cerró sus ojos, levantando sus brazos para poder atrapar la chaqueta de Kageyama por la espalda, apretando mucha tela y reclinándose en él. Kageyama se sentía cálido y firme y, lo más importante, había sido _él_ quien se había estirado para alcanzar a Shouyou y atraerlo, no al revés. Shouyou tarareó a gusto, sintiendo un hormigueo en el pecho y el estómago.

—En serio quería verte —dijo, porque ya se había dado cuenta que, si bien Kageyama no era dado a expresar su cariño de forma espontánea seguido, sí parecía dispuesto a responder a ello, tal como había demostrado la noche anterior: _de verdad tú también me gustas_.

El agarre de Kageyama se intensificó, mas no dijo nada. Todo su cuerpo comenzaba a entibiarse pese a que el sol aun no se levantaba y el frío nocturno se mantenía en el aire. Para cuando Kageyama aflojó su agarre hasta sus manos comenzaban a sentirse menos congeladas. Tras un largo y silencioso momento pareció que retrocedían al mismo tiempo y, de pronto, Shouyou no estaba seguro de a dónde mirar.

¿Por qué estaba _él_ nervioso? ¡Kageyama era el nervioso! Pero... Shouyou había dicho su primer nombre el día anterior y... otras cosas. Sintió su rostro arder.

 _No me arrepiento,_ pensó. Le dio una mirada a Kageyama, quien examinaba detenidamente el piso a su derecha. ¿Él se arrepentía?

—Yo no-

—No vamos a-

—Um —soltaron al unísono, sus ojos encontrándose por un incómodo momento. Luego miraron en sentidos opuestos.

—Sigue —dijo Kageyama en voz muy baja. Shouyou recordó sus susurros de la noche anterior, lo cual no era precisamente de ayuda. En la noche la voz grave de Kageyama había sido la mayor protagonista de sus fantasías.

—Anoche...

—¡Eso no! —lo cortó Kageyama, sus manos grandes cubriéndole la boca.

Shouyou sintió la excitación palpitar en su abdomen bajo, urgente y repentina. _Detente_ , le dijo a su cuerpo, algo exasperado. Pensar tanto en Kageyama parecía haber alterado su percepción de forma permanente y a tal grado que la mayoría de las cosas que el otro hacía lo hacían sentir cálido e inquieto. Era un milagro que lograse concentrarse en la cancha, un par de veces pensó que era solo porque su ataque rápido lo hacía sentir... bueno...

No era sexo. Sin embargo lo deseaba de la misma forma: el sentimiento de invencibilidad, el momento de conexión entre los dos. Era como volar.

En el presente, Kageyama lo miraba intensamente a la espera de alguna respuesta. Shouyou asintió y Kageyama retiró sus manos.

Luchó contra el deseo de tocarse los labios.

—No pretendía hacerte hablar —dijo—, para que sepas.

—Claro, igual como no lo hacías ano- —Kageyama se detuvo, al parecer dándose cuenta de lo que decía. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo al tiempo que fruncía el ceño de forma realmente impresionante, sus cejas hundidas peligrosamente. Ello no alcanzaba a ocultar el hecho de que se estaba ruborizando.

Shouyou alzó las manos.

—Ey, no fui yo, fuiste tú —Le dio un empujoncillo—. Vamos a la sala del club a esperar. Oh, y hoy deberías levantarme el balón un montón.

—¿No lo hago siempre? —refunfuñó, pero lo siguió sin reclamar, algo de la incomodidad desvaneciéndose.

Algo.

.

 **xxx**

.

—¿Aobajousai? —dijeron a coro al menos cinco personas, sus voces variando desde la excitación al horror.

—¿Por qué _ellos_? —se quejó Tanaka—. ¿Por qué no vamos a Tokio a tener amistosos con equipos que de verdad nos caen bien?

—Es una solicitud de su entrenador —respondió Takeda— y el entrenador Ukai estuvo de acuerdo: es una buena oportunidad para ustedes.

—Tendrán un montón de práctica —corroboró Ukai.

—¿No intentarán medirnos para poder ganar en la siguiente ronda? —preguntó Sugawara, preocupado—. ¿No es mejor si no saben de lo que somos capaces?

—Tal vez —respondió Ukai—, pero no pretendo que usen todo su arsenal. Solo aquello que ellos ya saben que pueden hacer. Quiero que peleen con un Karasuno diferente al que enfrentarán en los partidos oficiales, si es que acabamos encontrándonos.

Shouyou y Kageyama intercambiaron miradas, el primero pudo sentir la mirada de sus compañeros en él. Posiblemente no creían que pudiese contenerse.

Y posiblemente tenían razón.

—Esto no significa que bajemos el ritmo—siguió Ukai alzando las manos—, solo no los sorprendan. Nuestra meta es practicar ser un mejor equipo en su totalidad. Y ver a Aobajousai es una buena forma de hacerlo.

—Nekoma es mejor —insistió Tanaka y Shouyou coincidió de todo corazón.

—¡Vamos! —soltó Ukai— ¿Este es el Equipo de Vóleibol de la Secundaria Karasuno que conozco? Creí que estarían muriendo por esta oportunidad. Supongo que están asustad-

—¡Eso no! —exclamaron Nishinoya y Tanaka al unísono. La determinación se instaló con más fuerza en la cara de todos los jugadores.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —dijo Ukai sonriendo—. Tenemos una semana para prepararnos y otra más para la próxima ronda de partidos. No hay tiempo para flojear.

Shouyou sintió la inquietud desplegarse en su estómago y le dio otra mirada a Kageyama. Esta vez, eso sí, este no correspondió el gesto.

En su lugar le fruncía el ceño al suelo.

.

 **xxx**

.

Una semana y media más tarde estaban en el bus camino a Aobajousai a las nueve de la mañana. Shouyou iba sentado en su lugar de siempre junto a Kageyama, lleno de energía.

—Ey —dijo, moviendo a Kageyama del brazo—. ¿Por qué estás tan callado? Estará bien, sabes. Montones y montones de partidos contra el Gran Rey: ¡es bueno!

Llevaban la última semana y media viviendo y respirando vóley, practicaban incluso fuera de los horarios del equipo. El viejo Ukai siguió amenazándolos con cobrarles por usar su campo, pero nunca lo hizo. Aunque sí que los echó de su propiedad una vez cuando estaban prácticando saques y recepciones a las once de la noche. Poder enfrentar al fin al Gran Rey se sentía como una recompensa después de que trabajaran tan duro.

Kageyama alzó la vista, sin realmente notar a Shouyou. ¿Estaba nervioso? Pero entonces sus ojos se aclararon y sus cejas bajaron.

—Hueles un poco raro —dijo, irradiaba molestia. Shouyou retrocedió.

—¡¿Qu-qué?! ¿Raro? ¿Cómo raro? ¿Mal?

Kageyama desvió la mirada.

—Sep, algo así. Perdón.

Shouyou tiró de la tela de su axila, oliéndola avergonzado. ¡Todo estaba limpio! Se había cepillado los dientes en la mañana y se había bañado la noche anterior. Ni siquiera había vomitado antes de subirse al bus. ¿A qué demonios se refería Kageyama? ¿Por qué olía mal?

—¡No huelo nada! —soltó frustrado—. ¿Qué tipo de olor es?

—Es solo cuando estás cerca, no que sea realmente un problema.

 _¿No es un problema?_ pensó Shouyou. ¡Era un gran problema! ¿Y si Kageyama odiaba estar cerca suyo para siempre?

—En serio, deja de preocuparte. Solo concéntrate en el partido.

 _Concéntrate_ , se repitió Shouyou. Okay, podía hacer eso, pero luego de los amistosos del día iría a revisar todos sus artículos de higiene y haría que Kageyama los oliera todos hasta que se deshicieran del malo.

Miró al frente con un puchero, aun cuando sintió a Kageyama darle una mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cortante. Ya ni siquiera se estaban tocando, ¿aun estaba sentado demasiado cerca?

—Nada —respondió Kageyama —. Te levantaré el balón un montón, ¿vale?

Shouyou sintió el rubor atravesar su cuerpo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. De golpe recordó todos esos meses en que con Kageyama habían sido solo compañeros, no novios. Si en aquel entonces Kageyama hubiese dicho que olía mal, posiblemente le hubiese pasado la axila por la cara. Podía lidiar con esto.

—¡Más te vale! Después de todo tenemos que vencer al Gran Rey.

—Lo haremos —dijo Kageyama.

.

 **xxx**

.

No lo hicieron.

De 4 partidos amistosos, solo ganaron uno: el primero. Y en el tercero ni siquiera hicieron el juego completo. El equipo entero cayó bajo el peso de aquella aplastante derrota y Shouyou tuvo que ver al Gran Rey sonreír con superioridad a Kageyama, para luego hacer un comentario pesado sobre tal vez verlo en el campeonato. Hasta Tsukishima parecía molesto al ver el intercambio, ni decir que Daichi sujetaba a Tanaka por la espalda.

Todos estaban agotados.

Volver al bus fue un asunto tranquilo, liderado por una atmósfera sombría. Si no podían vencer a Aobajousai en los amistosos, ¿cómo lo harían en un partido oficial? ¿Cómo vencerían a Shiratorizawa, que estaba aun más alto?

—¡Ey! —los llamó el entrenador Ukai cuando se estaban formando para subir al bus—. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

El hundido equipo de vóley que le devolvió la mirada lucía confuso, pero demasiado cansado para preguntar.

—Pensé que estarían orgullosos de ustedes mismos. Yo estoy orgulloso de Hinata, primeramente. Esta es la clase de cosas que otros equipos hacen, saben.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Sugawara, cediendo ante el claro pase de Ukai.

—¡Jugadas secretas! ¡Ir a partidos amistosos y contenerse! No creí que fuese algo que les resultara, pero lo hicieron. Jugaron como si fuesen el equipo de hace unos meses atrás, pero mejor. Y ganaron un partido de esa forma.

Suspiró ante su insistente falta de respuesta.

—Sus recepciones son mejores. Sus saques son mejores. Conectan como un equipo que ha estado junto por mucho más tiempo del que llevan juntos. Todo su trabajo duro está dando frutos... y eso sin contar con nuestras jugadas nuevas. ¿No pueden enorgullecerse de eso?

—¡No se siente bien contenerse! —soltó Shouyou de pronto. Tenía los puños cerrados. Había querido borrar la sonrisa de superioridad del rostro de Oikawa con su nuevo remate. Más de una docena de veces estuvo tan cerca de hacerlo... pero cada una de ellos logró rematar el balón de la forma habitual. Se sentía _peor_ porque sabía que habían intentado con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo mejor —. ¡Pudimos ganar!

—Tal vez —farfulló alguien, pero Ukai sonrió.

—Sí —dijo—, pudieron.

Shouyou se le quedó viendo.

—Lo que el entrenador Ukai intenta decir —explicó Takeda— es que hoy estuvimos entrenando a gran altura. La próxima semana, en el campeonato, regresaremos al nivel del mar y todo el entrenamiento en altura dará sus frutos.

Shouyou y Kageyama se miraron mutuamente. Eso no había facilitado en lo más mínimo el razonamiento de Ukai. ¿Gran altura? ¿De qué iba eso? De todas formas pareció animar al resto del equipo y cuando Sugawara subió al bus Shouyou vio una sonrisa cansada en su rostro. La mayoría de ellos sonreía, de hecho, y Nishinoya palmoteó a Shouyou en la espalda.

—Lo que quieren decir es que seremos mejores la próxima vez. Mucho mejores.

 _¿Pero por qué eso era importante si ahora no habían ganado?_ , pensó Shouyou, desalentado. Se había acostumbrado a perder en Tokio, pero eso nunca significó que dejase de querer ganar. Se arrastró dentro del bus deseando poder esconderse por un rato, como si todas sus fuerzas lo hubiese abandonado.

—Ey, ¿dónde vas? —preguntó Kageyama cuando Shouyou pasaba de largo.

No estaba seguro. Lo único que quería era hacerse un ovillo en un rincón del bus y dormir hasta sentirse mejor. Solo que Kageyama lo atrajo de vuelta, así que estaban sentados uno junto al otro otra vez.

—Creí que olía mal —balbuceó Shouyou, preguntándose por qué Kageyama había insistido tanto.

—No. Mentí.

Shouyou sintió una explosión de energía recorrerle de pronto.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Solo duérmete, idiota —dijo Kageyama, atrayendo su cabeza hacia su hombro. A su alrededor todos sus compañeros se habían desplomado, inconscientes gracias a la cancha, muchos de ellos tumbados sobre los regazos de alguien más. La cercanía entre los dos se vería normal, pero justo en este instante Shouyou no _quería_ apoyarse sobre el hombro de Kageyama. Tenía demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —soltó, enderezándose.

—Baja la voz.

El bus estaba en silencio. En la parte de adelante Daichi y Sugawara conversaban en voz baja, mientras atrás lo único que se escuchaba era el zumbido del motor y la música amortiguada de los audífonos de Tsukishima. Shouyou le frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué Kageyama no quería que los escucharan.

 _¿Por qué me mentiría?_ , pensó sin remedio.

Con el tiempo las respiraciones suaves se convirtieron en ronquidos. Shouyou vio a Yamaguchi encorvado sobre Tsukishima en los asientos frente a ellos y podía escuchar las respiraciones pausadas de los de segundo año que, desparramados, dormían en los asientos de atrás. Ennoshita se había acurrucado en el asiento junto a ellos, agotado tras jugar en dos de los cuatro partidos.

Shouyou no creía que alguien fuese a escucharlos ahora.

—¿Y? —preguntó sin mirarlo. Tenía el estómago apretado y no solo porque Kageyama le había mentido, también _por el motivo_ por el que lo hizo. Además, tenía esos restos de resentimiento por haberse contenido durante los partidos, los que hacían que su estómago se agitara aun más. Había esperado divertirse hoy, pero en lugar de eso se sentía... vacio.

Y confundido.

—Pensé... que sería mejor que Oikawa no se diera cuenta de nada. Sobre nosotros.

—¿Uh?

Kageyama suspiró y se hundió en su asiento hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel. Parecía avergonzado.

—Pensé que si te decía que no quería que Oikawa supiera que estábamos en una relación, te pondrías nervioso y lo harías aun más notorio. Así que te mentí. Lo siento.

—¿Pero por qué no debería él...? —preguntó Shouyou, formándose una idea horrible en su cabeza: _él_ era el primer novio de Kageyama, ¿cierto? —. Espera. ¿Es que tú y Oikawa...?

La expresión arrepentida de Kageyama se transformó en una de horror.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Idiota! Claro que no. Tú eres mi primer... todo...

Shouyou ignoró como eso hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco.

—Bueno, entonces ¿por qué?

—Usa todo lo que puede —respondió Kageyama, desviando la mirada—. Si cree que puede usar nuestra relación para quebrar al equipo, la usará. Eso creo.

—Oh —Tenía sentido en cierta forma—. ¿Eso no significa que deberíamos decirle al equipo?

Kageyama le dio una mirada a sus compañeros dormidos.

—Tal vez.

Shouyou asintió. Más tarde volverían a hablar de esto, cuando no corrieran el riesgo de ser escuchados.

—Lo hiciste bien hoy —dijo, con esa voz forzada con la que siempre daba cumplidos. Desvió la mirada.

—¿Uh?

—Al no usarlo todo. Debió ser difícil.

Shouyou achicó los ojos.

—¿No estás enojado?

Recordó cómo se puso Kageyama cuando sus compañeros en la primaria se contenían. Y él lo había hecho _a propósito_ , aun cuando lo había visto apretar la mandíbula para no soltar ningún comentario.

—Te dijeron que lo hicieras. Lo detesto, pero tú lo detestas más. Así que está bien.

Parte de la tensión en Shouyou se fue. Miró a Kageyama, la forma en que había acomodado su largo cuerpo para que sus cabezas estuviesen al mismo nivel, y de pronto se le hizo divertido. Le gustaba esto: sentarse juntos en el bus. Y ahora sabía que no olía mal.

O, mejor dicho, que no había olido mal. Estaba bien seguro que ahora sí, tras sudar profusamente durante varias horas. Se había lavado la cara y las manos tras los partidos, pero el resto apestaba. Sin embargo, a él nunca le había molestado la forma en que Kageyama olía tras hacer ejercicio: desodorante y sudor, pero no ese sudor agrio que a veces olía en sus compañeros de clase durante los exámenes. Era un sudor limpio, si es que existía algo así.

Shouyou le dio una mirada a Ennoshita, aun inconsciente en el asiento del lado, y tomó la mano de Kageyama, entrelazando sus dedos. Kageyama lo observó hacerlo, sin resistirse, y Shouyou llevó sus manos unidas hasta sus labios. Besó suave y lentamente cada uno de sus dedos con el deseo de poder hacer más. Era consciente de sus compañeros a su alrededor, también de Ukai y Takeda al frente del bus.

Por primera vez, deseó no tener que jugar vóley todo el tiempo. Lo habían vivido y respirado durante la última semana y muy posiblemente lo harían igual la semana entrante. Quería tiempo con Kageyama, tiempo para hacer más que solo caminar lado a lado y practicar, para hacer que Kageyama hablara de todas esas cosas que tan expertamente había evitado la última semana.

La agitación le apretó el estómago.

De golpe fue consciente de la forma en que Kageyama le miraba, sus ojos intensos, su pecho extrañamente quieto como si hubiese dejado de respirar. También se dio cuenta que había estado paseando sus labios sobre los dedos y nudillos de Kageyama durante todo ese tiempo, pensando, presionando besos húmedos sobre ellos.

Con razón Kageyama estaba así.

Dejó caer sus manos unidas y tragó saliva. Cuando Kageyama lo miraba así, con intensidad, le era imposible pensar en nada que no fuera tenerlo más cerca, sostener su mirada oscura por más tiempo, saber que cada nervio en el cuerpo de Kageyama estaba en armonía con los suyos, de la misma forma en que el cuerpo de Shouyou era atraído hacia él. Miró su regazo, consciente de una necesidad repentina de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

 _«Estamos en el bus»_ , se recordó, mientras otra parte de sí pensaba: _Todos duermen._

Kageyama se percató de hacia dónde miraba y se sonrojó. Se enderezó en su asiento con lo que ya no estaban a la misma altura y dio una miraba furtiva alrededor. Aun miraba alrededor cuando Shouyou se estiró y presionó un beso sobre la suave línea de su cuello.

Kageyama dio un respingo y se quedó totalmente quieto.

Shouyou se alejaba avergonzado cuando, de la nada, Kageyama avanzó hacia él y levantándole el rostro atrapó su boca con un beso. Sintió escalofríos bajar por su columna y notó de forma ausente a Kageyama sujetarle la muñeca con su mano izquierda, como para mantenerlo quieto allí.

Shouyou no intentaba escapar.

Era difícil mantener la calma mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban, sus pulmones apretados por la falta de aire. No era un beso normal pues ambos intentaban no hacer ruido, pero en su lugar sus labios se movían juntos. Shouyou se estremeció cuando Kageyama movió su lengua sobre su labio inferior. Su mano subió hasta el borde inferior de la chaqueta de vóley de Kageyama y la metió bajo esta, pasando bajo la camiseta hasta sentir la suave piel sobre sus caderas: el roce más simple. Los dedos sobre su muñeca se tensaron en respuesta, pero no se alejaron. Cuando Shouyou al fin se acordó de respirar, se halló rodeado por el aroma de Kageyama, mareado con él.

 _Tobio_ , pensó. Últimamente el nombre siempre estaba allí, en un rincón de su mente. Quería suspirarlo contra su boca, susurrárselo, trazar su forma sobre su piel bronceada, sonrosada. No quería usarlo en la cancha donde todos podían oírlo; pero en momentos como este, cuando cada fibra de su ser gritaba por más, deseaba ser capaz de decirlo, solo eso, y que Kageyama supiera sobre la explosión de placer que sentía, todo lo que despertaba en él.

Sus caras estaban rojas cuando, sin apartar la mirada, se separaron. Kageyama bajó la vista a la muñeca que había aprisionado y la soltó, lentamente, como si no hubiese sido consciente de qué tan fuerte había estado sujetándola.

A Shouyou no le importaba. Por un beso así, se quedaría con una muñeca morada cualquier día. Se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar el sonido de su respiración entrecortada.

—Mañana —comenzó Kageyama, deteniéndose al oír su voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta—. Luego de la práctica donde el Viejo Ukai...

—Sí —Shouyou soltó en un suspiro. No tenía idea de qué acababa de aceptar, pero la respuesta era sí.

Kageyama desvió la mirada, su rostro rojo.

No se atrevieron a hacer contacto visual por el resto del viaje, pero Shouyou los sintió más cerca que nunca.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:** ¡Lamento tanto la tardanza! Me faltaba super poco para terminar este capítulo y me salieron mil cosas que hacer, además pasé un periodo un tanto malo de por medio. ¡Pero estoy de vuelta! Contestaré todos sus mensajitos ahora, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!

¡Feliz Año a todos y todas! :)

 **Saku***

2016.01.10


	8. Bienvenido siempre

**Resumen:**

En que Tobio Kageyama recuerda que es un adolescente y que, en realidad, no tiene una casa para sí solo.

 **Notas:**

Si se preguntan por qué estoy actualizando como si mi vida dependiera de ello, es porque la persona maravillosa que ha hecho varias ilustraciones para este fic es la mejor motivadora del mundo y, de alguna forma, me tiene haciendo sesiones de trabajo con ella en skype. Son super estimulantes. También lo es el que siga dibujando fanarts maravillosos...

Del capítulo 7: www(punto)rukiscroax(punto)tumblr(punto)com/post/96060490193/practice-matches-speedpaint-2-hours-done (sfw esta vez)

No he tenido tiempo para responder reviews pero, en serio, sus palabras de aliento me derriten. Cada vez que me dicen que les gusto algo en particular o que sonrieron al ver una actualización yo... ugh. Vale, no puedo decirlo. Me estoy poniendo demasiado emocional, jajajaja. Así que discúlpenme... ¡vamos con el capítulo! Como siempre, gracias.

(El capítulo tiene cosillas sensuales. Si les incomoda, ctrl+f hasta «No pudo evitar sentir que Hinata »)

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 8:** **Bienvenido siempre**

.

 _Mañana_ , había dicho, como si tuviera un plan. Y lo había dicho en serio. En aquel momento, con Hinata mirándolo con la cara roja y tocándole aun ligeramente la piel de la cadera, una parte de Tobio (burro como él solo) creyó que era posible quedarse a solas con Hinata siempre que ambos quisieran hacerlo.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—Te quedas a cenar, ¿cierto? —le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa amorosa a Hinata. Obviándolo a él, ella era su mayor admiradora: cada vez que venía a casa sus ojos brillaban de forma increíble.

Eso es bueno, supuso Tobio, solo que implicaba que hacía cosas como invitarlos a usar la sala de estar, cuando todo lo que él quería era tener una excusa para encerrarse los dos en su cuarto. Deseó que su padre estuviera en casa: cuando estaba siempre acaparaba la TV y sus gruñidos incansables serían mala compañía.

Su madre, en ese caso, los dejaría perderse de vista.

—Yo-—comenzó Hinata, dándole una mirada a él y luego a ella—. ¿Puedo quedarme?

—¡Oh, siempre! ¡Siempre eres bienvenido aquí!

Tobio se ruborizó. No tenía por qué sonar _así_ de sincera… aunque compartía el sentimiento. Hinata sonrió.

—Entonces me encantaría.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y Tobio llevó a Hinata de regreso al sofá.

—¿Cómo es que eres así de enojón si tu madre es tan buena? —le preguntó Hinata, no lo suficiénteme bajo pues Tobio escuchó a su madre acallar una risotada.

—¡Cállate!

—Ves, tu mamá no me diría que me callara...

Hubo un estallido de risas desde donde su madre estaba sentada en la cocina y Tobio ya tenía una mano cerrada en el pelo de Hinata. Lo miró molesto, pero su mirada asesina no parecía estar funcionando como de costumbre: Hinata lo miraba con timidez.

Retiró su mano como si se hubiese quemado. Hubo un cambio repentino en su cuerpo, de un resentimiento tenso a una expectación sin aliento. Medio había olvidado que él no era el único frustrado a morir por su incapacidad de conseguir tiempo a solas.

—Te ganaré esta vez —farfulló, tomando el controlador. Otra vez estaban jugando Smash, de forma libre después de tanto tiempo y usando personajes aleatorios. Comenzaron una partida nueva y golpear botones le ayudó a quitarse parte del enojo, aunque no lo distrajo de la presencia de Hinata a su lado. Ambos se habían duchado tras la práctica (Hinata había vuelto a su casa para luego regresar en bicicleta) y Tobio podía oler su champú inclusa a esta distancia. Lo que solo servía para recordarle lo suave que su cabello lucía y cuánto deseaba tocarlo.

—Oye —lo llamó Hinata—, ¿crees que alguna vez lleguemos a las Olimpiadas? ¿Los dos?

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Tobio. En la pantalla su personaje golpeó a uno de los de la consola con un sartén.

—Me preguntaste si competiría contigo a nivel mundial. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—No tiene sentido —respondió él—. Para que me ganaras allí tendrías que jugar por otro país, así que jamás funcionaría.

Donkey Kong-Hinata pisó una mina y voló al otro lado de la pantalla.

—Olvida lo que dije sobre vencerte. ¿Es allí donde quieres llegar?

—Eso creo...

—¿Crees que yo también lo logre?

—Espero.

—Aw —se oyó su madre en algún punto a sus espaldas—. Mi bebé, planeando desde ya la dominación mundial en el vóley. Lo lograrás, Hinata-kun. ¿No eres tú el único que puede rematar sus levantadas?

Hinata se iluminó a su lado.

—Las realmente rápidas, sep.

—¿Ves? Bien. Necesito salir y traer comida para la cena, ya que tenemos un invitado. ¿Alguna petición?

«Cerdo al curry» dijo Tobio al tiempo que Hinata gritaba «¡No cerdo al curry!».

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el moreno y se oyó la traición en su voz.

Hinata rió.

—Era broma.

Cuando Tobio alejó la vista de la pantalla volvió a ver esa mirada cristalina y cariñosa en el rostro de su madre. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en la coronilla y, tras un segundo de duda, hizo lo mismo con Hinata.

—Volveré pronto —dijo, como si fuese algo bueno—. Pórtense bien, ¿sí?

Asintieron al unísono y la vieron abrir la puerta principal... y luego cerrarla tras ella. Pasaron cinco... diez segundos... y pareció seguro. Tobio apretó pause en el mismo instante en que Hinata arrojó su controlador sobre la mesa de café, volteando hacia él. Tuvo un segundo para soltar el controlador antes de que Hinata lo agarrara y lo sacara del sofá y lo guiara a su pieza. El corazón de Tobio ya estaba acelerado y, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se cerró tras él, creyó que podría darle un infarto.

Hinata volteó hacia él con rapidez, tomándole de la polera para estabilizarse mientras se paraba en punta de pies, apenas alcanzándole el cuello pero sin dejar que eso lo detuviera, besándolo allí. Tobio sintió la piel de gallina y se quedó tieso cuando sintió que el otro chupaba su piel.

—¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!

—No llego a tu boca-

—¡Si me dejas marcas ella las va a ver! ¡Idiota!

—¡Entonces inclínate un poco!

—No me dejas moverm-

—Oh, lo siento, Señor Genio Armador. No me di cuenta que tenía la fuerza necesaria para inmoviliza-

Tobio gruñó y con la fuerza de su frustración logró hacer que sus extremidades volvieran a funcionar, tomó a Hinata por las axilas y lo arrojó en dirección a la cama. Hinata rebotó dos veces, aturdido y... rojo.

Se veía _completamente_ avergonzado.

—¿Por qué te ruborizas? —le preguntó Tobio, cubriendo su propio rubor con una mano. ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué Hinata tenía que mirarlo así? Parecía que...

¿Qué? Que esperaba que Tobio le arrancara esa polera con el ridículo logo de oso y paseara sus manos sobre su piel. ¿O era que estaba proyectando sus propios deseos?

—Ven aquí —lo llamó Hinata, aun rojo. Tobio lo hizo, arrodillándose frente al otro con cuidado, atrapado entre abalanzarse y esconder su cara. Su respiración era entrecortada.

Hinata se arrastró hacia delante, alzándose de tal forma que sus rostros estaban al mismo nivel. Su respiración también se había acelerado y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Tobio no supo quién se movió primero pero se encontraron en el medio y sintió la boca suave del pelirrojo sobre la suya un poco después. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para evitar que escapara (no que Hinata lo intentara). La boca de Hinata era enérgica, más entusiasta que hábil, pero en lo que a Tobio concernía, era el beso perfecto: sin aliento ni pausa.

El no tener pausa era la clave.

Presionó, persiguiendo el movimiento de la lengua de Hinata, el suave raspar de sus dientes. Su mano se movió inconscientemente a su cuello, profundizando el beso. Hubo un sonido (un gemido) en respuesta que hizo a Tobio sentir que los músculos de su abdomen bajo se apretaban. Quería atraerlo sobre su regazo y moverse contra él pero, aun cuando pudiese superar la vergüenza, no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza en los brazos para hacerlo. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar.

Jadeó contra su boca cuando sintió dedos tirando del borde de su polera. Hinata retrocedió un poco.

—¿Puedo? —suspiró.

Tobio no sabía. ¿Podía? ¿Podía él levantar sus brazos? Lo intentó y descubrió que era posible. Hinata tiró de la polera sobre su cabeza, dejándola caer sobre la cama una vez fuera. La forma en que lo miraba hubiese sido halagadora de no ser tan vergonzosa.

—¿Qué? —soltó Tobio desviando la mirada. —Me has visto desnudo antes.

—Es diferente —respondió Hinata. Su voz apenas un suspiro—. En ese tiempo no sabía que me gustabas.

—En ese tiempo _no_ te gustaba. Idiota —Y Tobio felizmente desconocía sus propios sentimientos, la mayoría del tiempo, aun cuando algo sobre Hinata siempre lo incomodó.

—Mh. Tal vez.

Hinata se inclinó para besarlo y esta vez fue Tobio quien alcanzó el borde de su polera y Hinata quien alzó los brazos. Una vez que la prenda estuvo fuera, exponiendo su piel sonrosada, Tobio tuvo que luchar con el impulso de pasear sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo, de estirar sus dedos y ver qué tanto podían abarcar sus manos sobre su cintura.

—Puedes tocarme, sabes.

Tobio alzó la vista, su corazón acelerado. Hinata se estaba poniendo rojo, pero en su mirada había un reto. Se había alzado un poco más sobre sus rodillas para quedar más alto que Tobio, quien apretó los dedos al ver tanta piel expuesta, muriendo por hacer lo que le decía.

Tragó pesado, armándose de valor.

Alargó una mano tras un largo, intenso momento, deslizándola sobre su cadera, sobre su piel y la hebilla del pantalón, subiendo por su espalda y delineando su columna. Hinata dejó escapar el aire de forma entrecortada y Tobio se inclinó, trazando con su boca la piel lampiña de su abdomen. Inhaló profundamente, olvidándose de la vergüenza ante la total felicidad de la piel de Hinata, de su aroma.

Hinata cerró sus manos en su pelo oscuro, con fuerza, y las caderas que Tobio abrazaba se movieron hacia él con desesperación.

—Lo-lo siento —dijo Hinata tras un segundo y Tobio tragó con dificultad, apoyando su cabeza sobre su plexo solar.

 _No te disculpes_ , quiso decir. Quería ser tan alentador como Hinata, decir cosas como _me gusta_ o _me calienta_. Pero lo sentía imposible, casi tan imposible como sentarse y atraer las caderas de Hinata hacia las suyas, presionando su propia erección contra la que había en el pantalón del otro, mostrándole hasta qué punto entendía ese desesperado movimiento de hacía un momento. Su garganta se apretó con palabras que no podía soltar.

O tal vez, tal vez podía ser alentador. No verbalmente pero sí con sus acciones, aunque no con la fuerza que hubiese querido. Hundió sus dedos en la hebilla del pantalón de Hinata, ya no apoyado en él, y lo guió hasta su regazo. Él... él lo sentiría, tenía que moverse solo un poquito más cerca. Tobio contuvo la respiración al cerrar totalmente la distancia entre los dos, atrayéndolo más, hasta que vio el momento en que Hinata registró el hecho.

—Nh... —soltó de forma inteligible, su boca entreabierta, sus ojos cerrados antes de encontrarse con los suyos, mirada caída—. T-Tobio...

Tobio olvidó cómo respirar.

Hinata movió sus caderas hacia abajo, solo un poco, sacando jadeos ahogados a ambos. Tobio apoyó su frente sobre la suya y se mantuvo quieto con pura fuerza de voluntad, asustado de moverse siquiera un centímetro. Nunca se había sentido así antes y no sabía cómo lidiar con esto. Escuchó la voz de Hinata en su cabeza: _Tobio_...

—Deberías sentarte bien —le dijo Hinata golpeándole un pie—, no hincado. No puedo moverme así.

—No-no sé si _debas_ moverte...

Hinata volvió a golpearle el pie y esta vez sí se movió, sus manos descendiendo para sostenerlo mientras cambiaba de posición. Tobio sintió su cuerpo arder al notar que el otro se removía contra su cuerpo mientras lo hacía.

—¡Para! Si sigues con eso va a... va a ser muy vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Hinata, sonando de verdad confundido—. ¿No quieres?

—Sí pero... mi mamá puede volver en cualquier momento...

—¿Y? Aun tenemos la mayor parte de la ropa puesta, podemos parar cuando escuchemos la puerta. Y de verdad quiero hacerlo —Esos grandes ojos castaños le imploraban y él se ruborizó cuando Hinata tomó su mano y lo hizo presionarla firme contra su trasero, moviéndose hacia adelante otra vez. Tobio se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Ves? —le dijo —. Tú también quieres, ¿verdad?

—S-sí —Aun cuando sus pantalones estaban incómodamente tirantes. Aun cuando dejaría un desastre en sus bóxers. No quería nada aparte de atraer a Hinata y hundirse en él, atrapar su boca en un beso, morder la piel pálida de su cuello hasta dejar marcas.

Podía hacer todo menos lo último.

—Tobio —lo llamó Hinata y otra vez sintió que todas sus funciones corporales se detenían ante el sonido de su nombre en ese suspiro—. ¿Por favor? ¿Muévete?

Sus manos se tensaron sobre el trasero de Hinata, atrayéndolo contra su entrepierna al tiempo que se tragaba el gemido con que respondió. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, pero de alguna forma aun tenía control sobre sus extremidades y cada movimiento de su parte generaba un contramovimiento de Hinata, furtivo y torpe y suficiente para hacer su cabeza girar.

Se rompió el beso y Hinata hundió su cabeza a un costado, volviendo a pasear sus labios sobre el cuello de Tobio.

—No dejes marcas —pidió este sin aliento.

—No lo haré. Si...

 _¿Había un "si"?_

—Si dices mi nombre.

—Yo... no puedo...

—Pero quieres, ¿cierto?

—Idiota —logró decir, su pecho cerrándose, la presión incrementando. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando las manos de Hinata bajaron por su pecho, sus palmas tan calientes que parecía que le quemarían—. ¿Cómo podrías saber qué quiero?

—Yo quiero.

Siempre eran los deseos de Hinata los que le permitían ceder a los suyos. Sintió el nombre en su garganta, en todo su cuerpo, esperando a ser dicho. _Shouyou_. Deslizó sus manos por sus costados, sobre sus brazos, hasta sus cabellos. Hinata lo miraba, sus labios rojos por los besos, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Tobio desvió la mirada.

—Sh-Shouyou...

Las caderas de Hinata se hundieron en las suyas.

—De nuevo —pidió, su voz baja, su cuerpo esforzándose para estar más cerca del suyo. Lo que implicaba que ya no estaban cara a cara y Tobio podía hundir su rostro en el cuello del otro, cerrar sus ojos y sentir todo aquel cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Shouyou —repitió, un suspiro ahora, porque estaba permitido, porque era más fácil así, cuando parecía que estaba soñando. Tal vez el calor de Hinata no estaba filtrándose en él, tal vez Hinata no estaba removiéndose contra él, la fricción enviando ondas de placer a todo su cuerpo. Si estaba soñando, no tendría que hacerse responsable de su respirar entrecortado, de la forma en que sus manos atrapaban el cabello de Hinata, de la forma en que cada jadeo de este lo acercaba más a acabar.

—Ah —soltó Hinata—. Yo est... ah... Tobio...

—Y-yo igual —respondió él.

Hinata se apartó y tomó en sus manos el mentón de Tobio, ladeando su cabeza... y ahí estaba su boca bajando sobre la ajena, desastrosa, ávida, jadeante. Cerró sus piernas alrededor de Tobio, cambió el ángulo, y con un remezón de sus caderas Tobio se corría, sosteniendo el trasero de Hinata al embestirlo, su mente nublada por el placer. Sintió sabor a sangre en la boca (¿se había mordido el labio?) pero todo en lo que podía centrarse era en Hinata aferrándose a él, ya no besándolo pero sí respirando el mismo aire tibio, sus manos cerradas contra su cabello.

—Shouyou —susurró Tobio una y otra vez hasta que se calló contra su cuello, presionando sus labios entreabiertos allí, besando. Hinata gimió. Fue entonces que comenzó a removerse, sacudiéndose contra Tobio con movimientos irregulares, su respiración audible. Sus gemidos al correrse casi parecían sollosos y Tobio se pidió recordar la cadencia desesperada de su voz, para luego repetirla en su cabeza al estar solo y sin creer ni en sí mismo.

No pudo evitar sentir que Hinata era lo más preciado en el mundo, justo en ese instante. No podía decirlo ( _jamás_ ) pero lo sintió en cada fibra de su ser, estallando en su cuerpo mientras el orgasmo de Hinata acababa y comenzaba a desplomarse sobre él, su respiración pesada.

—Eres ruidoso —susurró, incapaz de disfrazar la ternura en su voz. _Agradezco que lo fueras_ , pensó.

Hinata acalló su risa.

—Sí, en fin.

Ambos se apartaron y Tobio luchó con la necesidad de retirar la mirada. Deseaba recordar cómo se veía Hinata en ese preciso instante: ojos grandes, mejillas rojas.

—¿No vas a retarme por hacer ruido? —le preguntó Hinata.

 _Me gustó_ , se vio a sí mismo respondiendo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo así que sacudió la cabeza. Aun tenía sabor a sangre en la boca y llevó un dedo a su labio inferior.

—O-oh —dijo Hinata—. Estás sangrando.

—Debí morderm-

—No, creo que fui yo...

Ambos se quedaron callados, sus ojos muy abiertos, y Hinata rió. Tobio cubrió su sonrisa con una mano, consciente de que seguramente asustaría más de lo normal si sus dientes también tenían sangre.

—Tenemos que... —empezó Hinata, señalando sin remedio a sus entrepiernas—. ¿Me prestas calzoncillos?

—Obvio... ahí.

Hinata fue dando tumbos hasta el closet, al parecer tenía dificultades para caminar.

—Voy a lavarme —avisó, tomando unos bóxers y saliendo disparado, toda su cara roja. Tobio se dejó caer en su cama.

Eso había pasado, ¿verdad?

Se limpió y cambió de ropa interior antes de volver a ponerse los jeans oscuros que llevaba antes, preguntándose si algún día volvería a verlos de la misma forma. Se estaba poniendo la polera cuando Hinata volvió.

—Espera —le dijo, para luego presionar sus manos contra su pecho, deslizándolas hacia arriba. Tobio sintió el rubor subir desde su cuello.

—¿Qué estás...?

—Apreciando —fue la respuesta de Hinata, casi con un puchero—. No tendré permiso para tocarte mañana cuando te vea en los vestidores, así que necesito hacerlo ahora.

Tobio halló sentido en eso. Se quedó con la polera a la altura de las axilas, jugueteando con el cabello de Hinata, enredándolo con suavidad alrededor de sus dedos. Se sentía un poco culpable por habérselo tirado un rato atrás, se sentía tan suave en sus manos, y por algún motivo ello hizo que su respiración se estancara en su garganta.

Hinata terminó de pasear sus manos sobre su pecho y fue a la cama a recoger su polera. Tobio lo vio ponérsela y sintió su ánimo caer. De golpe entendió por qué Hinata lo había detenido antes.

Quería seguir tocando su piel sin ningún obstáculo.

—Necesito lavarme las manos —soltó de golpe, escapando. Se sentía muy raro, como si quisiera llorar o algo así, pero no porque estuviese triste. En el baño se mojó la cara, se lavó y enjuagó la sangre de su boca. Para cuando volvió a la sala de estar Hinata lo esperaba sentado en el sofá.

—¿Tengo alguna marca? —le preguntó Hinata. —. Tú no, pero...

Tobio se sentó a su lado y examinó su cuello y sus manos. Sacudió la cabeza, aun sin poder hablar.

Hinata sonrió.

—Bien. Tampoco se ve nada en tu labio. Aquí, acuéstate.

Lo empujó contra el brazo del sofá y acomodó su cuerpo con aire de artista. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con cómo Tobio reposaba se reclinó, descansando su cabeza en su pecho. Los brazos de Tobio se movieron por voluntad propia y lo rodearon.

—Le quitamos la pausa al juego cuando escuchemos la puerta —murmuró Hinata contra su pecho. Tobio volvió a sentir esa extraña urgencia de llorar. Enterró la cara en la coronilla de Hinata, asintiendo, repitiéndose que Hinata era valioso en una forma que, creía, jamás se sentiría cómodo de admitir en voz alta.

—Oye —lo llamó Hinata—. Eso estuvo bien, ¿Cierto?

—Cierto —aceptó él. Bien. Su voz no salió como si estuviese a punto de llorar después de todo,

—Me gustaría que pudiésemos estar así toda la noche.

Tobio soltó un suspiro entrecortado. ¿Cómo es que Hinata siempre sabía qué decir? Volvió a asentir, apretando el abrazo.

 _Te amo_ , pensó cuando Hinata se acurrucaba más cerca. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que tenía ganas de llorar: ese pensamiento que recorría sus venas y apretaba su garganta _._

Aunque si llorase, no sería un llanto triste.

No que fuese a hacerlo.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Ou, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dos actualizaciones en una semana? ¡Cuidado que se nos viene el cielo encima! Jaja. La verdad es que después de hacer todo lo que tenía agendado para esta semana me quedó tiempo y, aceptémoslo, este capítulo requería aparecer rápido por acá.

Que el KageHina alegre sus corazones ahora que vamos a la mitad del partido con Johzenji y que el manga pasa por un momento crítico: SOY TEAM BOKUTO, YA, SUFRO DESDE YA CON LO QUE SE VIENE. MI CORAZÓN NO SOPORTA ESTE MOMENTO ENTRE LOS BROS. Larga vida a los bros. T^T

En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, _favorites_ y _follows_. Me alegra mucho la cantidad de seguidores que tiene este fic, ¡seguiré esforzándome por ustedes!

Cariños y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

 **Saku***

2016.01.17


	9. Atrapados

**Notas:**

Este capítulo es bien disperso, ¡perdón!

Otra vez no me he dado el tiempo para responder mensajes, aun cuando no son nada menos que increíbles. Atesoro cada uno de ellos...

... por lo mismo me arrepiento de hacerles esto, por dejar el capítulo en un punto de mierda. Siéntanse libres de leer esto hasta que esté el próximo capítulo: el final del suspenso. (aunque... no uno malo, creo yo? aunque puede ser malo según ustedes así que, eh, el aviso es mi defesa).

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Haré esto breve: mi proveedor de internet me tuvo sin teléfono ni internet por 20 días, así, sin más, y fue una hazaña agotadora _lograr_ que mandaran técnicos para solucionar los problemas. Y después que los técnicos pidieran al técnico siguiente que sí podía solucionar el asunto. Y después que por teléfono se dignaran a hacer algo. ¡Así que perdón la tardanza pero estaba un poco imposibilitada! Disfruten el capítulo, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente para compensar el retraso. ;)

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 9: Atrapados**

.

Al despertar Tobio se sentía tibio, todo su cuerpo pesado con una mezcla de cansancio y bienestar. Un delicioso aroma lo alcanzó desde la cocina y su estómago vacío gruñó. _Guau_ , olía rico. Casi podía saborearlo en el aire, así que inhaló profundo.

La bocanada de oxígeno pareció restablecer sus sentidos y la realidad le cayó encima. Ese sentimiento tranquilo y llevadero de un instante atrás desapareció al comprender la situación: seguía acostado en el sofá con Hinata y su mamá ya había vuelto.

Los había dejado como estaban al llegar, quién sabe por qué.

Debió de hacer algún sonido (o tal vez ella los estaba mirando) porque se acercó un segundo después, antes de que él decidiera cómo reaccionar. ¿Tiraba a Hinata sofá abajo? Tal vez eso los incriminaría más pero...

Su mamá acercó una mano fría a su frente e hizo a un lado su flequillo, deslizando sus dedos entre sus cabellos en un movimiento reconfortante. La miró a la cara, ella lo observaba desde arriba, del otro lado del sofá, y casi olvida cómo respirar.

—Está bien —dijo ella con voz suave—. Pero hablaremos después, ¿vale? Luego de que Hinata-kun se vaya a su casa.

Varias respuestas tentativas llegaron a sus labios. Quería decir algo para excusar la situación: él _se durmió así_ , _no es lo que parece_. Pero dado que era lo que parecía, lo que más quería preguntar era _¿no te importa?_

Pero no sabía qué era lo que su madre había asumido, por lo que cualquier cosa que dijese podría solo empeorar la situación. Al final no dijo nada y asintió brevemente. Ella sonrió y se reclinó para besar su cabeza.

Soltó un suspiro breve cuando ella volvió a la cocina: ahora su estómago estaba apretado en lugar de vacío. Le había acariciado el cabello y lo había besado en la cabeza, claramente no estaba enojada pero... ¿tal vez decepcionada? ¿O confundida? ¿O pretendía disuadirlo de esto con calma?

Olviden que su estómago estaba apretado o vacio: estaba lleno de serpientes.

Puso mucho cuidado al quitarse a Hinata de encima, haciendo parecer que se había despertado antes y lo había cubierto. Hinata no tenía para qué saber aun, no si todo era tan incierto. Para cuando Hinata despertó totalmente, Tobio estaba jugando Smash en el otro extremo del sofá.

—¡Ah! ¡Me dormí! —dijo, sentándose de golpe—. Ooh... ¡huele súper bien!

—Bueno, te despertaste justo a tiempo —le dijo la mamá de Tobio, sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada—. Está listo.

.

 **xxx**

.

Si la cena hubiese sido cualquier cosa en lugar de cerdo al curry, Tobio no hubiese sido capaz de hacerla pasar más allá de su garganta. Dado que sí lo era luchó toda la cena, intentando ignorar ese aire sonrosado en la cara de Hinata: la forma en que sus ojos parecían un poco más expresivos, las miradas gentiles y evaluadoras que le daba cuando su madre no los veía. Parecía que brillaba.

Tobio también tenía cierto brillo por dentro, pero las preocupaciones aplastantes lo mantenían a raya. Al final del día, cuando camino a la puerta Hinata rozó su mano (aun con ese aire sonrosado en la cara), tragó pesado. Tal vez debió contarle pero ¿qué lograría con eso? ¿Qué había por decir?

La puerta se cerró tras Hinata y Tobio volteó. Su madre estaba en el sofá, haciendo como que estaba muy ocupada leyendo algo en el celular. Él suspiró y se acercó y ella palmeó el espacio a su lado, recogiendo sus piernas para poder verle. Tobio se sentó rígido.

—Hinata y tú están saliendo —dijo, repitiendo lo de Sugawara—, ¿cierto?

—Yo... nosotros...

—No es un problema para mí —siguió ella—, siempre y cuando estés contento, yo también lo estaré.

Había un obvio _pero_ en su voz así que Tobio esperó, mientras la sensación pesada en su estómago se calmaba al menos un poco.

—¿Bien? Aun no me respondes. ¿Están saliendo? ¿Puedo seguir?

Asintió, deduciendo que no saldría nada bueno de mentir. _Sí, estamos saliendo._

— _Pero_ —agregó ella, al fin— son jóvenes, si trajeras una novia tampoco los dejaría quedarse solos. Solo porque nadie puede embarazarse no significa que nadie puede salir lastimado.

—Uno de nuestros compañeros mayores en el equipo ya habló con nosotros...

—¿Hmmm? ¿Y él es tu mamá?

—N-no...

—Bueno, temo que tendrás que sufrir por mis errores —dijo ella—. Cuando tenía tu edad tuve sexo antes de estar lista. Transformó una relación que yo atesoraba en algo distinto, algo para lo que no estaba emocionalmente preparada. Y no quiero que te pase eso.

—No haremos nada —mintió Tobio—. Puedes confiar en m-

—No, no puedo —lo cortó ella, sonriendo—. Sí que me acuerdo de lo que es ser joven y estar enamorado, sabes.

Las mejillas de Tobio se colorearon. Ella tenía razón, no debía confiar en él.

—Así que por ahora nada de traer a Hinata cuando no estemos ni tu padre ni yo. No los va a matar tomarse las cosas con calma, lo prometo.

Tobio se enojó tanto con la nueva orden que casi olvida que había temido algo mucho peor.

—¿Entonces no te molesta? —Sus cejas se juntaron al preguntar—. Que... yo sea...

—¿Gay? —completó ella y la palabra le dio de lleno. Hasta ese instante había logrado no pensar en esa palabra en relación a sí mismo, aunque estaba bien seguro que el sombrero le quedaba—. Tuve mis sospechas, ¿sabes? Los padres notamos estas cosas... aunque no estaba segura.

—O sea que... ¿papá sospecha que...?

Fue ella quien se vio incómoda esta vez.

— _Algunos_ padres se dan cuenta, debería decir. Él aun... bueno. Creo que sería mejor contarle después, una vez que vea lo feliz que te hace Hinata. Pero haremos lo que tú prefieras, cariño.

Tobio sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era estúpido: aquí estaba su madre, aceptándolo sin miramientos, pero de pronto la idea de que su padre no lo hiciera lo llenaba de miedo.

—No quiero decirle...

—Tobio —lo llamó ella, inclinándose para sostener su rostro entre sus manos—. Te amamos. Podrías decirle a tu padre mañana si quisieras, lo único que me preocupa aquí es acostumbrarlo a la idea. Deja que lo convenza de a poco.

—¿O sea que crees que estará en contra si le digo ahora?

—Es un gruñón chapado a la antigua y lo sabes. Tiene planes contigo que tendrán que cambiar. No son tu problema.

—¿Qué planes?

Ella gruñó.

—Le da con presumirte frente a sus colegas. Está convencido de que te vas a casar con la hija de su jefe para que le den un ascenso. Y, para que sepas, ella tiene cinco años más que tú.

—¿Y a ti no te importa si me caso?

—Me importa si eres feliz —concluyó ella revolviéndole el cabello antes de levantarse—. ¡Pero nada de sexo hasta que seas mayor! ¿Está claro?

Tobio achicó los ojos. Ella iba a medio camino hacia la cocina pero, al no escucharlo responder, se volteó a verle.

—¿Bien? —preguntó, claramente esperando.

—Nada de traer a Hinata y quedarnos solos —balbuceó, desviando la mirada lejos de los ojos serios de su madre. No confirmaría eso de nada-de-sexo: aun podía imaginar la piel suave de Hinata bajo sus manos, la forma en que su voz se alzó al comenzar a correrse. Ahora que ya no estaba preocupado de que su madre lo hiciera terminar con él, la sensación tibia y llevadera de antes regresó, acrecentada con una nueva necesidad.

—Nada de sexo —repitió su madre.

—Nada de traer a Hinata y quedarnos solos —Esta vez su voz fue un poco más clara, pese a estar ruborizándose.

—Ugh —acabó ella, aunque podía verla sonreír un poco—. Está claro que eres un adolescente después de todo.

.

 **xxx**

.

 **Tú:**

 _Mi mamá nos pilló durmiendo en el sofá hace un rato. No le molesta pero no le diremos aun a papá_

 **Hinata:**

 _! xk no me dijist?_

 **Tú:**

 _No sabía qué sabía. Está bien ¿cierto?_

 **Hinata:**

 _Sí, si tu lo dices! Pero m tiens k decir la prox vez, vale?_

 **Tú:**

 _Vale_

 **Hinata:**

 _Pienso mucho en ti (:_

Tobio se ruborizó frente a su teléfono, intentando ignorar la agitación que las palabras de Hinata causaron en su estómago. Ahora seguía recordando cosas cuando pensaba en él, las imágenes frescas en su cabeza: su aroma, su voz, su piel. Lo distraía. Especialmente ahora que intentaba terminar un domingo en la noche la tarea digna de un fin de semana.

Se quedó viendo el nombre de Hinata en su teléfono y de pronto la tentación por cambiarlo fue demasiado grande. Ya lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, él se lo había pedido. Así que... también podía cambiar el nombre en su teléfono, ¿verdad?

 **Hinata** cambió a **Shouyou** y Tobio luchó con el impulso de regresarlo a como estaba. Nadie sabría, podía tener su primer nombre en el teléfono, ¿sí? ¿Solo para él? El teléfono vibró y puso fin a todo su dilema moral: podía.

 **Shouyou:**

 _Mñn tb vas a llegar tmprano al cole?_

 **Tú:**

 _Seh_

Tobio no sabía cómo haría para esperar tanto.

.

 **xxx**

.

Se volvió rutina que se juntaran media hora antes de la práctica, cuando el mundo estaba a oscuras y nadie en la escuela podía verse con claridad. Hinata estuvo tramando un plan para robar una llave de la sala del club a alguno de sus compañeros mayores, sacarle una copia y verse ahí, pero hasta ahora su única opción era merodear afuera, en el frío.

Aunque no pasaban mucho frío cuando andaban merodeando.

—Quiero hacerlo otra vez —dijo Hinata el jueves en la mañana, a dos días de su próximo partido oficial.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio fue más enérgico que de costumbre, dando un salto sobre Tobio y rodeando su cintura con sus piernas sorprendentemente fuertes. Su boca se había mantenido húmeda y cálida sobre el cuello de Tobio hasta hacía un minuto y este estaba ligeramente atontado con su cercanía. Aun se veía en la necesidad de tragar pesado y recordarse que estaban en público, especialmente cuando Hinata se apretujaba contra él.

—Lo siento. No debimos quedarnos dormidos.

—Podríamos... _amh_. Inventar un espectáculo de premios y hacer que mi mamá y Natsu lo ganen. Un viaje o algo.

Por un instante pareció una idea brillante, hasta que Tobio recordó la realidad.

—No tenemos plata, idiota. Y si se ganaran un viaje a ti también te llevarían.

Hinata jadeó.

—¡Eso es! ¡ _Nosotros_ deberíamos irnos de viaje! Algo barato.

—Como si mi mamá me fuese a dejar. Te dije, ella...

—¡Con el equipo de vóley! O… no con ellos. Pero ¿haciendo como que vamos con ellos? O con ellos, siempre que tengamos cuartos privados...

Tobio se imaginó al equipo escuchando los gemidos de Hinata y se estremeció. No. No iba a compartir eso con nadie.

—La idea necesita trabajo —agregó Hinata, desplomándose contra él. Tobio sintió su aliento tibio contra su cuello y se estremeció con una sensación completamente diferente cuando Hinata se acurrucó contra él—. Yo solo... de verdad...

Fuera lo que fuese que quisiera decir dejó su mente al escuchar pasos acercándose al gimnasio. Hinata se quitó de encima y, para cuando Daichi y Sugawara llegaron a su lado, sus caras estaban rojas solo por el frío.

—Tan temprano —dijo Sugawara con un tinte juguetón en su voz.

—Sigue llegando cada vez más temprano, así que no me queda de otra —respondió Hinata señalándolo acusadoramente. Hubiese sido convincente de no ser por el tono satisfecho que usó—. Si nos dieran una llave de la sala no tendríamos que pasar frío…

—Les propongo algo—lo cortó Daichi—, ganen el partido del sábado y les sacaré una copia. ¿Hecho?

—Pero todos los de cursos superiores ya tienen-

Tobio le pegó fuerte.

—Hecho.

.

 **xxx**

.

—Te ves bien, Kageyama.

Tobio se giró de lado contrario al carro con pelotas, frunciendo el ceño. _¿Qué?_ Tsukishima estaba usando su tono para molestar pero Tobio no había hecho nada. Su alzada fue perfecta, estaba peinado, ¿por qué Tsukishima le hablaba así?

Yamaguchi rió disimuladamente, lo que lo desconcertó aun más. Tobio pasó una mano por su espalda en busca de un cartel de "patéame", pero no tenía ninguno.

Ignoró el comentario e intentó no ver las sonrisas satisfechas que Tsukishima le dio durante toda la práctica. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus muecas, claro, pero no estaba realmente preparado para la mirada insistente de Tanaka y la forma en que se susurraba con Nishinoya cuando se suponía que estaban practicando. Daba la impresión de que Asahi no lo miraba para nada, con lo que perdió dos de diez remates.

¿Qué onda?

—Algunos tipos se llevan toda la suerte —farfulló Tanaka más tarde, cuando se estaban cambiando en la sala—. Ey, Kageyama, ¿cuánto mides?

—Metro ochenta —respondió, deseando que Hinata no se hubiese ido tan rápido. Quería preguntarle si tenía el pelo raro en la nuca, así como lo tenía a veces cuando se dormía con el pelo mojado. Se había pasado las manos varias veces ya, pero uno nunca puede estar seguro.

—Me dan ganas de llorar —acotó Nishinoya—. Sabes, una vez soñé que medía dos metros y...

Sugawara se acercó a Tobio mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—No dejes que se metan contigo, Kageyama-kun. Solo están celosos.

Tobio estaba perplejo.

—Pero Azumane-san y Tsukishima son más altos.

Sugawara sonrió con cariño sin agregar nada.

—¿Te han dado alguna carta de amor? —preguntó Nishinoya, cortando su explicación sobre el sueño aquel. Apretaba sus rodilleras contra su pecho—. ¿O se te han confesado tras el gimnasio? _¡Oh!_ ¿Cartas de amor con aroma?

—¡¿Ah?!

Tanaka resopló.

—Como tu sempai, me insulta que no me hayas dicho. ¡Pero no creas que eres el único! Soy bien popular, para que sepas.

Nishinoya palmeó a Tanaka en el hombro irradiando solidaridad con su postura. En el intertanto Tsukishima temblaba de la risa y Tobio se tragó un gruñido.

Le preguntaría a Hinata durante el almuerzo, fue su decisión al dejar la sala.

.

 **xxx**

 **.**

Solo que al almuerzo Hinata no estaba en ninguna parte y todo empeoraba. Gente que apenas conocía lo señalaba y soltaba risillas. Pilló a una niña mirándolo con ojos soñadores en clases y hasta el profesor de matemáticas lo vio raro en algún momento.

 _Tengo algo en la cara_ , pensó, humillado _. Definitivamente tengo algo en la cara._

¿Por qué Hinata no le dijo en la mañana?

Se restregó la barbilla (y la nariz) durante toda la clase de japonés para quitar disimuladamente cualquier mugre que tuviera. Para cuando las clases acabaron sentía la cara irritada de tanto restregarse y estaba realmente enojado con Hinata por desaparecerse.

Antes de ir a la sala del club pasó al baño que tenía más cerca para verificar que se había sacado lo que fuera que tuviese en la cara. La luz fluorescente iluminó su piel ligeramente rosada, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Le estaba dando la espalda al espejo cuando lo vio.

Quería que el piso de baldosas se lo tragara. Quería encontrar a Hinata y sacudirlo hasta que le sonaran los dientes. Oh, Dios, todo el equipo había visto... _todos_... habían estado _bromeando_ con...

Justo cuando se iba a dar un cabezazo contra el lavamanos para que la inconsciencia lo librara de la humillación (o al menos mientras lo consideraba seriamente), escuchó la voz de Hinata fuera, hablando con Yachi. Se abalanzó fuera del baño, agarró a Hinata de un brazo y lo tiró dentro ignorando la mirada horrorizada de la niña. La puerta se cerró grande y firme tras ellos y quedaron solos.

Tobio respiró profundo.

—¿Un _chupón_ , Hinata? _¡Me hiciste un chupón, idiota! ¡Todos lo vieron!_

—Ouch, me aprietas muy fuerte...

Tobio usó ambas manos para sujetar los antebrazos de Hinata, levantarlo en el aire y sacudirlo.

— _Me hiciste caminar por el colegio, ir a la práctica, ¡con un condenado chupón!_

—¡Au! Lo sé, ¿bueno? He estado intentando conseguirte un corrector, ¡es difícil, sabes! ¡Las niñas que traen maquillaje a la escuela son menos de las que puedes imaginar!

— _¡No necesitaría un corrector para empezar si tú no-!_ Alto. ¿Qué? ¿Sabías? ¿Lo viste?

Hinata evitó su mirada.

— _¡¿Sabías y no me dijiste?!_ Hinata, te juro que...

Un repentino _golpe seco_ contra su cabeza lo hizo soltar a Hinata (a quién ya había alejado del suelo como treinta centímetros) y se restregó la frente, retrocediendo a trompicones.

—¡Ouch!

—Bueno, ¡no pensabas dejar de gritar! —lo reprendió Hinata. Él también se sobaba la cabeza tras el cabezazo—. Lo siento, ¿sí? Estaba de verdad contento de verte esta mañana. Onda, _de verdad_ contento. Y supongo que no puse tanta atención como debería.

—Mis papás van a ver...

—¡No, no lo verán! Yachi te está buscando un corrector, ¿sí? ¡Está bien!

—¡No está bien! ¡Todo el equipo lo vio!

—Ya, bueno, si les contamos no sería tan terrible...

—Aun sería terrible para mí —acotó Tobio, pero las ganas de pelear se le iban—. Idiota. Vamos y acabemos con la práctica de una vez.

Hinata pareció aliviado y subieron las escaleras a la sala del club juntos, Tobio se cubría el cuello con una mano. Pensar sobre la marca aun lo hacía querer empujar a Hinata a las vías del tren, pero él tampoco se dio cuenta cuándo se la hizo: había estado distraído con todas las sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo. Si lo pensaban bien, era casi un milagro que no hubiese pasado antes. Inhaló hondo al llegar a la puerta, su mano sobre el pomo metálico.

Dentro hubo un cambio en el aire cuando Tobio abrió la puerta. Vio a Tsukishima darle una mirada y luego apartarla, sus hombros comenzando a temblar.

Luchó contra las ganas de gruñir, sin saber si debía disculparse por distraer al equipo.

—¡Ey! —lo llamó Nishinoya, sonriendo—. ¡El señor Popular volvió!

—Y se dio cuenta —agregó Sugawara, solo un poco culpable al ver a Tobio cubriéndose el cuello con una mano. Tanaka, sin camisa, se las dio de importante y dio la sensación de que lo hacía sin motivo.

—¡Él no es el único popular, saben!

Tobio lo miró confundido dada su voz y lo que indicaba y pudo ver una marca roja sobre su hombro, orgullosamente expuesta para que el mundo la viera. Su cara ardió, aunque Tanaka tenía una mirada engreída en el rostro. Nishinoya soltó unos ooh y unos aah en admiración.

—Tú mismo te hiciste eso, ¿cierto? —preguntó Sugawara fríamente.

—¡¿Ah?! Yo... —Tanaka estaba listo para negar los cargos, pero vio la mirada fija de Daichi y dio un respingo con las manos en alto—. ¡Vale, vale, sí! Era un experimento.

—¿Experimento para qué? —preguntó Tsukishima.

Tanaka se volvió a poner la camisa y alzó un dedo orgulloso.

—¡Para saber qué tan fuerte hay que chupar!

—¡Ah, claro! —dijo Nishinoya, impresionado—. ¿Y?

—¡No se trata de la fuerza! ¡Se trata de agarrar el ángulo correcto! —Cruzó los brazos y asintió sabiamente. Daichi parecía listo para estrangularlo.

—¿Pudo ser cualquiera, entonces? — preguntó Nishinoya.

—Exacto.

Tobio intentó no poner atención mientras caminaba a su casillero y comenzaba a cambiarse, pero todos parecían considerar importante hablar en su dirección. Sabía que estaba rojo como tomate e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mirar a Hinata. Cuando Tanaka se le arrimó lo sintió más que lo vio mientras se ponía los shorts.

—Entonces, quién fue, ¿Kageyama?

Tobio se estremeció con su voz sombría.

—No fue nadie —respondió —. Yo... me enterré un lápiz en el cuello. Sin querer.

Tsukishima soltó una risotada, tan fuerte que Tobio dio un respingo. ¿Es que _alguna vez_ lo había escuchado reír así?

—¡No seas tímido, Kageyama! —siguió Tanaka—. ¡Al menos comparte la historia con tus sempais! ¿Es bonita? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Fue una cosa de una vez? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo hiciste para gustarle? ¿Es por tu altura?

Tobio tensó los hombros y se desesperó cuando Nishinoya se acercó.

—De seguro fue la altura: las chicas aman a los tipos altos y malhumorados. ¿Era de primero? ¿De _segundo_?

¿Tenía permitido desmayarse contra los casilleros?

—¿No de tercero? —insistió Tanaka, entre la admiración y el horror—. No alguien que conozcamos, ¿verdad? Nadie relacionado _con el equipo_ , ¿para ser específicos?

—¡No Kiyoko-san! —chilló Nishinoya.

— _¡No!_ —gritó Tobio, horrorizado con la idea. Lo que sentía por Shimizu era tan increíblemente platónico que pensar en su boca sobre él de forma sexual era aterrador.

Tanaka y Nishinoya dejaron de acercarse un instante, temporalmente fuera de juego gracias al alivio. Tobio sintió un poco de pena por cualquiera que acabara saliendo con Shimizu, sin mencionar a la misma Shimizu.

Se recuperaron demasiado rápido.

—¿Bien? —dijeron al unísono—. Si no es Kiyoko-san, ¿quién es?

—Oigan —interrumpió Sugawara al fin—, déjenlo en paz.

Nishinoya le frunció el ceño.

—Si _yo_ tuviera una novia, les contaría a todos —Se giró hacia Tobio—. ¿Te da vergüenza?

—No —respondió Tobio al mismo tiempo que Hinata decía: «Fui yo».

Todos se giraron.

—¿Qué?

—Fui yo —repitió Hinata cruzándose de brazos—, ¿algún problema?

.

* * *

.

 **Notas:**

Créditos por la idea del chupón a Rukis... Disculpa que no fuera tan chistoso como lo imaginamos. :P Pero yo SÍ me hice un chupón en el hombro para este capítulo, como una completa idiota, ¡así que espero que al menos todos lo hayan disfrutado, aunque sea un poco!

 **Notas de la traductora:**

 _—Uno de nuestros compañeros mayores en el equipo ya habló con nosotros..._

 _—¿Hmmm? ¿Y él es tu mamá?_

SÍ, SÍ ES. XD

En fin. Además de lo que les conté al principio sobre el internet, mi computador está con un virus y no he querido abrir mi correo, que es desde donde manejo los reviews (así no se me pasa ninguno porque los tengo marcados para responder), así que cuando limpie el pc y suba el próximo capítulo, respondo todo todito. :)

A _YUDILI_ , que me escribe sin cuenta así que igual no le puedo responder directo ¡gracias por tu constante apoyo!

A _xlmxndrx_ (Alde), que me dejó un comentario en el capítulo 7 y yo no pude responderlo (por lo mismo del logueo): ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! ¡De verdad que sí!

Y a todos quienes pasan a leer y no escriben nada (o me han escrito pero de verdad me da susto abrir el correo en este momento xp): ¡Les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo!

Una vez que lleguemos al capítulo 10 le mandaré un resumen de todos los mensajes que han llegado acá a la autora, así como la tabla de tránsito por el fic (que es bastante impresionante).

¡Nos leemos en unos días! ^^

 **Saku***

2016.01.15

.

PD: Para quienes siguen el manga y saben que amo a Bokuto: EL PARTIDO ME VA A MATARRR. Uf. Muero.


	10. Corrector

**Resumen:**

En que el equipo hace preguntas al dúo freak y Yachi es una mánager excelente.

 **Notas:**

Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo y los mensajes hilarantes/dulces/brutalmente mal escritos. Aprecio cada uno de ellos.

Si hallan algo raro en el texto (palabras pegadas, etc) por favor avísenme, porque mi mouse anda con maña.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 10: Corrector**

.

—¿Qué? —dijo Tanaka, resoplando una risilla—. ¿Te molestó?

Shouyou se enfureció.

—No.

—Deberíamos ir a practicar —dijo Daichi—. La mitad del equipa ya está en el gimnasio...

—Puede ser un mal momento —respondió Sugawara posando una mano sobre su hombro—. Adelántate.

Daichi asintió y se fue. Shouyou se preguntó por qué se veía tan tranquilo y poco sorprendido, hasta que recordó a Kageyama diciéndole que de seguro Daichi ya sabía. Miró a Kageyama, preocupado de cómo interpretó la situación, si quería matarle ahora que había soltado la verdad.

Kageyama se veía como verde, imposible de matar a nadie aun cuando quisiera hacerlo. Miraba fijo al piso mientras la mayoría de los presentes en el cuarto lo miraban a él y Hinata. Omitiendo a Daichi y Sugawara, había cinco testigos de su confesión: Tanaka y Nishinoya, pestañeando perplejos en su dirección a la espera de que se tratase de una broma; Asahi, quien evitaba hacer contacto visual; y Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, quienes (sorprendentemente) estaban en completo silencio.

Bueno, todos estaban en completo silencio.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sugawara, un asomo de sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Ninguno se dio cuenta?

Shouyou lo miró, aliviado por el tono divertido en su voz y la forma en que hacía parecer que era culpa del equipo no notar algo tan obvio.

—¿Eeeh? —logró articular Nishinoya, tomando a Shouyou por los hombros—. Shouyou, ¿te gustan los chicos?

—¡S-sí! ¡¿Algún problema?!

—¡Pero te he visto mirar niñas!

—¡También me gustan!

—Hmm —siguió Nishinoya, soltándolo. Daba la sensación de que resolvía un complejo problema de matemáticas—. Pero eres hombre... así que, si puedes elegir cualquiera, un hombre sería más fácil de entender. Hm, tiene sentido.

—No creo que funcione así —dijo Tsukishima fríamente—. Y no todos son tan inútiles con las chicas como t-

Nishinoya corrió en su dirección y Tsukishima dio un salto atrás. La risa de Sugawara cortó un poco la tensión, pero Tanaka aun seguía paseando la mirada de Kageyama a Shouyou y viceversa.

—¿Desde hace cuánto? —preguntó muy seriamente. Tenía arrugas en el ceño—. Si llevan un tiempo saliendo, ¿cuánto?

—¿Tres semanas? —sugirió Shouyou.

Las arrugas desaparecieron siendo sustituidas por el alivio.

—Oh, entonces está bien.

Shouyou pestañeó.

—¿Sí?

—Seh, porque si hubiese cambiado algo en la cancha a estas alturas lo habría notado, ya van tres semanas. Pero tampoco ha pasado tanto como para que sea raro que no nos dijeran.

Kageyama comenzaba a recuperar sus colores.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó, con voz realmente sorprendida.

Tanaka le palmeó la espalda.

—¡Nah! ¡Más chicas para mí! —Su amplia sonrisa sugería que eso era algo bueno de verdad—. Particularmente en las nacionales.

Shouyou rió.

—¡Sí! ¡Las nacionales!

—¿Entonces ya estamos todos bien? —preguntó Sugawara mirando alrededor. Asahi y Yamaguchi seguían sin decir nada, aunque Asahi parecía mayoritariamente apenado de quedar atrapado en una situación tensa y Yamaguchi, por su lado, parecía no estar interesado o estar esperando la opinión de Tsukishima al respecto.

Que Tsukishima... no parecía tener. Tenía una expresión neutra mientras guardaba su uniforme en el casillero y, al voltear, Shouyou se preguntó si esperaba a que se quedaran a solas para empezar con las bromas gays.

—Sí —dijo, su tono aburrido dándole crédito a la afirmación—. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

—Mm —afirmó Sugawara—, tengamos una buena práctica.

.

.

La tuvieron, por cierto, aun cuando todos los testigos de lo ocurrido en la sala (obviando a Tanaka y Nishinoya) estuvieron un poco más precavidos. Shouyou hizo como que no notó las miradas furtivas de Asahi, aunque le preocupaba saber qué había tras ellas. ¿Preocupación? ¿Desagrado? Deseó poder preguntar y ya, pero aun no le decían _a todos_... ni siquiera había pretendido decirle a nadie. ¿Kageyama estaría molesto con él por eso?

Aunque se sentía raro no contarle al equipo. Especialmente dado que lo hacía feliz. No quiso que pareciera que le avergonzaba estar con Kageyama y _detestaba_ la idea de que Kageyama estuviese avergonzado de estar con él.

También odiaba la idea de que alguna chica hubiese podido dejar esa marca que, para empezar, fue lo que causó la declaración. No quería ni pensar en cómo sería o se vería eso. Pensar en Kageyama mirando a otra persona de la forma que lo miraba a él le revolvió el estómago.

 _Kageyama es mío_ , pensó, y una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo. De seguro era un pensamiento estúpido (no podía agarrar a Kageyama y obligarlo a quedarse) pero no podía reprimir el raro sentimiento de posesión que despertó en él cuando el equipo comenzó a preguntarle a Kageyama sobre chicas.

—Okay, ¡hora de limpiar! —gritó Daichi al final de la práctica, cuando todos estaban a punto de caerse—. Por favor quédense un rato más: tengo el itinerario del viernes y el sábado y necesito que lo revisemos juntos.

Hubo una aclamación, tras la cual:

—¿Donde nos quedamos es bonito?

—Nope —respondió Daichi animado—. Tarifa normal. Quieren hoteles bonitos, hagan que sus padres donen a la escuela.

Alguien se quejó y Shouyou se vio tentado a acompañarle. De haberse quedado en un hotel tal vez hubiese compartido cuarto con Kageyama, los dos solos. La idea encendió sus mejillas. Si había algo que lo hacía desear ser adulto era eso: pensar en que, si no tuviese dieciséis y no estuviera en secundaria, podría hacer un montón de cosas que ahora no podía: a saber, convencer a Kageyama de hacer cosas. Sabía que no imaginaba las ganas de Kageyama; cuando se besaban en las mañanas sus besos tenían fuerza, a veces raspaban. _A veces marcaban_ , pensó Shouyou y se estremeció. De verdad no había querido hacerlo, aun cuando sintió su temperatura desvariar satisfactoriamente cuando vio la marca durante la práctica. Ver rastros de sí mismo en la piel de Kageyama le hacía cosas raras y se hacía más y más difícil autoconvencerse de que no era un pervertido. ¿O a lo mejor lo que sentía era normal?

Terminaron de sacar la red y limpiar el piso y Shouyou se unió al resto del equipo en el extremo occidental del gimnasio. Daichi sostenía unas fotocopias y hablaba en voz baja con Sugawara.

—Bien —dijo, y Shouyou no supo si a ellos o a Sugawara. Volteó a mirarlos mientras Sugawara repartía las fotocopias que antes sostuviera Daichi—. No tendremos práctica el viernes, así que espero que todos vayan a casa y reúnan todo lo que necesitan antes de subirnos al bus a las cinco. Si no tienen tiempo, los dejaré guardar sus cosas en la sala del club. A las cinco _en punto_ , recuerden. La casa en que nos quedaremos está cerca del gimnasio (a unos cinco minutos a pie) y comeremos allí esa noche y la mañana siguiente. La dirección está en el papel por si sus padres la necesitan. ¿Qué más?

—¿Cómo vamos a dormir? —preguntó Tanaka, al borde de los saltos—. ¿En un cuarto grande otra vez?

—Sip. Será mejor que los que ronquen se despejen la nariz antes de ir a la cama.

—Dice la locomotora —murmuró Tsukishima, y Shouyou vio a Sugawara esconder su sonrisa. Daichi era el que más roncaba del grupo aunque insistía en que no. Shouyou esperaba que su vicecapitán lo convenciera de lo contrario.

— _Ahem_ —cortó Daichi—. Como decía, intenten no roncar. Es importante que durmamos lo suficiente. Esto no será fácil, debemos dar el máximo.

Los miró a todos y pareció centrarse en Kageyama. Asintió, quizá por qué, y siguió.

—Lo que nos lleva al siguiente tema, del que algunos de ustedes saben por lo que pasó hace un rato. No quiero que ningún rumor afecte nuestro trabajo en equipo. No cambia nada para nosotros, pero Kageyama y Hinata están en un tipo de relación amorosa ahora, lo han estado un tiempo ya, y dado que ahora es público quiero decirles que sea lo que sea que sientan al respecto, no es algo que respecte a las actividades del club. No los ha cambiado a ellos en la cancha y no espero que los cambie a ustedes. Si lo hace, tendrán que responderme a mí.

Shouyou sintió el estómago raro y revuelto. Sintió a sus compañeros darle miradas a él y a Kageyama, sus ojos llenos de dudas. Kageyama se ruborizaba y mantenía la vista baja, hasta que Tanaka de un palmetazo en la espalda lo enderezó, lo que pareció disipar la tensión en el aire. Sus compañeros sonrieron y sus músculos se destensaron. Shouyou vio a Kageyama tragar.

—¿Está claro? —preguntó Daichi y hubo unos «sí» en respuesta, golpes en la espalda y asentimientos incómodos—. ¡Bien! Creo que eso es todo, a menos que... ¿Suga?

—Noup, no olvidaste nada —La sonrisa de Sugawara era brillante—. Espero que tengamos un increíble fin de semana.

—¡Nacionales! —gritó Nishinoya, lo que llevó a Tanaka a agarrarlo y levantarlo, lo que a su vez consiguió más gritos de «Nacionales» hasta que Daichi los regañó.

—La mirada _fija_ al frente —dijo—. El entrenador Ukai me pidió que se los dijera.

—¿Dónde está?

—Metiéndose en sus propios asuntos, tal como ustedes deberían hacer —respondió Daichi, pero sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Está arreglando algo para nosotros? —preguntó Nishinoya—. ¡¿Una sorpresa?!

—No sería una sorpresa si les contamos —dijo Sugawara, lo que funcionó igual que: _es una sorpresa_. Shouyou sintió la excitación quemando en su estómago.

—Cómo sea, eso es todo por hoy —acabó Daichi—. Hoy también descansen harto antes de nuestra última práctica. Los quiero en su mejor estado de batalla para los partidos oficiales.

Hubo un grito de aprobación claro ante eso, tras el cual el grupo se dispersó. Shouyou vio a Yachi a un costado del gimnasio, balanceándose en la punta de sus pies mientras intentaba ver entre el grupo de jugadores. Shouyou agarró a Kageyama y lo empujó en su dirección.

—¿Qué? —preguntó este. Se escuchaba exhausto y Shouyou dudaba que fuese por la práctica. ¿Tanto así le molestó el chupón y la revelación al equipo?

Obvio que sí. Una ola de culpa lo recorrió al empujarlo hacia Yachi.

—Les tengo el corrector —dijo ella—. Ah, Kageyama-kun, ¿quieres ayuda para usarlo? Puedo mostrarte.

Kageyama volvía a ruborizarse y bajó la mirada.

—Con que me muestres estará bien, creo.

Shouyou le dio un empujoncillo, deseando poder hacer que dejara de verse tan pisoteado.

—Ey, podría ser divertido. ¡Cómo maquillaje de disfraz!

Kageyama solo suspiró, lo que era una mala señal. Shouyou esperaba que le tomara el cabello.

—Aquí —dijo Yachi, encabezando el camino fuera del gimnasio—. Vamos a usar el baño de niñas porque nadie del equipo estará ahí. Voy a verificar.

Los dejó fuera del edificio y Shouyou volvió a centrar su vista en Kageyama.

—¿No te molestó ese anuncio al final? —preguntó—. Yo... no sabía que Daichi lo contaría.

—Me preguntó a mí —aclaró Kageyama—, si estaba de acuerdo con que él lo dijera. Dije que sí.

—¡Oh! —Shouyou se quedó con la boca abierta y lo sabía, así que intentó cerrarla—. No sabía.

Quiso agregar una disculpa, por soltarle la declaración a la gente sin preguntarle, pero justo en ese instante Yachi reapareció y los hizo entrar. El baño era igual al de niños, solo que este no tenía urinales. Había en espejo grande y continuado de lado contrario a los lavamanos y una luz fea y fluorescente sobre él. El chupón en el cuello de Kageyama se veía aun peor aquí: más grande y más morando.

—Vale —comenzó Yachi—. Entonces, tengo dos cosas aquí: un corrector de base verde, porque quita el color rojo, con un corrector que es como de tu tono de piel y polvos compactos. Te los daré todos para que puedas usarlos por tu cuenta si... —se encogió un poco con la mirada intensa de Kageyama, desvió la mirada— si quieres...

—Cuánto... —comenzó Kageyama, apagándose. Apuntó la marca en su cuello.

Yachi evitó sus ojos.

—Ah, ¿cuánto duran? Pues, uh, se van borrando en el curso de dos semanas... según leí...

Shouyou se estremeció con la mirada de Kageyama.

—De verdad no fue a propósito—balbuceó, preocupado de que esta vez de verdad se hubiese pasado. Estaba acostumbrado a que Kageyama se enojara con él, pero no a que lo estuviera por un motivo legítimo y sin relación con el vóley, así que pensar que la había jodido en grande lo asustó.

Kageyama suspiró y volteó hacia Yachi.

—¿Me muestras?

Ella lo hizo, secándole el sudor del cuello antes de abrir el maquillaje. Iba explicando lo que hacía a cada paso, con instrucciones claras, aun cuando paraba seguido para decir que no era una experta. Shouyou miró con atención, tal vez podía ayudarlo a hacer esto al menos durante el viaje, para disculparse por ser la causa de la marca.

La expresión totalmente mortificada de Kageyama lo contuvo de hacer bromas sobre los polvos compactos cuando Yachi daba los toques finales, tras lo cual ella guardó las cosas en un bolso pequeño y se lo tendió a Kageyama.

—Gracias —dijo él y ella rió nerviosa.

—Para qué son las mánagers, ¿no? Estoy segura que Kiyoko-san hubiese sido mucho mejor...

—¡Imposible! —dijo Shouyou—. Me hubiese sentido _muchísimo_ más intimidado de haberle pedido ayuda a ella. Eres la mejor, Yachi-san.

Ella hundió la cabeza.

—Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

Salieron todos juntos del baño de niñas y Yachi se despidió con un gesto de mano cuando ellos subieron a la sala del club, encontrándose con compañeros que ya iban de salida. El asunto del corrector debió tomar más tiempo del que Shouyou creyó, porque para cuando llegaron a la sala los únicos que quedaban eran Tsukishima y Yamaguchi hablando en voz baja. Su conversación se detuvo cuando Shouyou y Kageyama entraron.

El silencio desgastó la paciencia de Shouyou... y la acabó.

—¿Bien? —dijo, poniendo las manos en sus caderas. Ya estaba harto de tener que adivinar que estaba pensando la gente: quería respuestas—. ¿Vas a decir algo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tsukishima, con esa voz de eres-peor-que-la-mugre-en-mis-zapatos.

—No sé... siempre te ríes de nosotros, así que...

—Ew —siguió Tsukishima—. Me río de ustedes porque son unos idiotas unicelulares. No soy intolerante.

—¿Into... qué?

—Y tenías que ir y probarlo —soltó Tsukishima en un suspiro—. Aprende a usar los diccionarios, ¿sí? Online o en papel, da igual.

Por un breve instante Shouyou creyó que el tema quedaría ahí y no le explicaría, pero entonces Tsukishima siguió.

—Es alguien que odia a la gente por razones estúpidas, como su raza o preferencia sexual. Yo, por otro lado, tengo buenos motivos para odiarlos individualmente. Así que no sean groseros.

Yamaguchi se tragó la risa.

—Oh —respondió Shouyou. Alzó la vista hacia Tsukishima, que _de verdad_ parecía estar viéndolo igual que siempre, y sintió una pequeña ola de alivio—. Oh, entonces está bien.

—Gracias por tu _permiso_. Ahora, ¿podrías moverte?

Shouyou se quitó de la puerta y quedó a solas con Kageyama. Se sentía un poco tonto por haberse preparado para una pelea y haber quedado ahí, parado, pero también sentía un burbujeó de cariño en sus entrañas.

Tsukishima no era tan malo. Era bueno, en su propia horrible forma.

—Eso fue raro —dijo.

Kageyama se detuvo con la chaqueta a medio poner.

—Seh. Medio creí que sería peor.

Shouyou movió sus pies y miró a Kageyama.

—¿Y no estás enojado conmigo?

—Yo... —comenzó Kageyama y Shouyou esperó... pero en el siguiente momento Kageyama pareció colapsar, sujetándose a sí mismo al caer sentado, para luego colocar su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Gimió—. No mires.

—Um —respondió Shouyou sin hacerle caso—. ¿Por qué?

Kageyama volvió a gemir en respuesta y recién ahí Shouyou se dio cuenta que esa postura no era del todo voluntaria.

—Espera, ¿estás enfermo? ¿Necesitas una enferma? Oh, dios, si te mueres...

—¡No me estoy muriendo, idiota!

 _Es lo que dices, pero no hay nada de fuerza tras ello._

—Entonces, si te desmayas, ¿qué hago? ¿Por si acaso?

—Tirarte por el balcón y dejarme en paz.

—No quieres eso en verdad —gruñó Shouyou.

—No, no quiero.

Bien, era bueno oírlo, dejando de lado el hecho que la voz de Kageyama era bastante patética, apenas un susurro. Shouyou corrió a sacar agua de su bolso y sostuvo la botella entre las piernas dobladas de Kageyama.

—¿Toma? ¿Tal vez?

Sacudió la cabeza débilmente.

—Vomitaría.

—Vale —respondió Shouyou, tapando la botella y recostándose junto a su incapacitado novio—. Supongo que no me di cuenta de qué tan preocupado te tenía esto. No del todo.

—No, yo tampoco.

—¡Pero todos lo tomaron súper bien! O sea, no _todos_... —recordó a aquellos que se habían quedado callados o parecían incómodos. No que significase un rechazo, claro, si él descubriese que dos de sus compañeros están en una relación, posiblemente también estaría demasiado impactado como para hablar.

—Sip.

—¿Quieres que me calle?

—No.

—¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? Como, no confiar en mí o... en la cancha...

—Tal vez...

—¿Sí? —Shouyou se apoyó en los codos para alzarse. El rostro de Kageyama estaba escondido tras su brazo, pero su voz fue clara.

—Funcionan los dos para ti, ¿no? ¿Chicos y chicas?

—Mm. Sip. Supongo que no supe de lo de los chicos hasta hace poco, claro. ¿No es igual para ti?

Apenas una sacudida de su mayormente oculta cabeza. Shouyou esperó alguna otra pregunta o una explicación de aquella, pero no venía. Arrugó la cara y se acostó otra vez contra el tatami, intentando pensar.

—¿Te preocupa que quiera una novia?

Hubo un breve sonido de asentimiento.

—Es estúpido.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No sé! Es como... es como si me gustase otro deporte además del vóley. Que podría querer jugar de vez en cuando. Elegí el vóley así que, ¿qué importa? No necesito un deporte distinto.

—Te podrías aburrir.

Shouyou consideró aquel increíble sentimiento que llenaba su pecho cuando remataba las alzadas de Kageyama, la euforia tras marcar un punto. Pensó en estar en la cancha con Kageyama, conscientes el uno del otro, sus cuerpos moviéndose sincronizados mientras los equipos contrarios se quejaban de sus rápidos. Pensó en las manos de Kageyama deslizándose desde su cuello hasta su pelo, sus respiraciones inestables... y entonces tuvo que dejar de pensar de golpe.

—No pasará —afirmó.

—Todos dicen eso antes de que pase, idiota.

Shouyou alzó la vista. Kageyama se escuchaba mejor y apenas había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo. Shouyou sonrió.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Kageyama.

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Me alegra que estés mejor.

—No estoy... —se cortó—. Sí, supongo que sí.

Shouyou se sentó, acercándose lo suficiente para acariciar con su rostro el de Kageyama.

—De verdad lo siento, sabes. Es solo que me cargó escucharlos decir que estabas con alguien más.

—Tú no... ¡no digas cosas vergonzosas como esa! —Kageyama tapó la mitad inferior de su rostro con una mano, apartando la vista—. Teníamos que decirles en algún momento, después de todo.

—Ey, ¿te diste cuenta?

—¿Eh?

Shouyou se recargo contra él, suspirando.

—Estamos solos.

Evito la mano que salió disparada a agarrar su cabeza, pero el golpe de cuerpo completo que le cayó encima fue inesperado. Se cayó, con el peso de todo Kageyama aprisionándolo, y espero por las cosquillas (o un beso si tenía suerte), pero todo lo que el otro hizo fue sostener sus muñecas y apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho.

—Pesado —se quejó Shouyou, sintiendo el pecho apretado. No era del todo por el peso.

—Flacucho —rebatió Kageyama.

Shouyou suspiró. Estaban solos, pero Sugawara o Daichi subirían pronto para cerrar. Se preguntó donde estaban, cuánto faltaba para que este momento acabara. Sabía que no podía durar para siempre, debía cambiarse para poder irse a casa y saciar el hambre que apretaba su estómago, pero una parte de él no quería que se levantara. Aun con el peso de Kageyama aplastándolo era agradable estar recostados aquí, juntos, sintiendo cómo la tensión se iba, dándose cuenta de cuánta tensión había acumulado.

La expectativa de los partidos oficiales del sábado se le vino encima, un muro diferente al de Dateko pero igual de intimidante.

—Ey —dijo—. ¿Estás nervioso por el sábado?

Si perdían un partido, estaban fuera.

—Sep. ¿Tú no?

—Sip.

—Pero vamos a ganar.

Shouyou soltó una exhalación, intentando hacer que el peso de Kageyama lo estabilizara. Ayudó, posiblemente.

—Sí —respondió, deseando más allá del deseo que fuese cierto.

.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

¡Hola a todos! Me demoré en sacar este capítulo ¡pero lo logré! Tenía medio capítulo listo antes de irme a la playa hace unas semanas y luego de volver tuve que centrarme en otros proyectos, así que recién hace unos días pude terminar de traducirlo y hoy lo revisé. ¡Voilá!

Les traigo dos buenas noticias:

La primera, ¡acabé la universidad! Yei~ así que estoy en modo relajo y felicidad y mucho haikyuu en estos momentos. Y esto nos lleva a la segunda noticia, ¡se vienen actualizaciones regulares **_al fin_**! Ahora sí que sí me pongo las pilas porque tendré unos cuantos días libres las próximas semanas. Así que, ¡hey, hey, hey! ¡se viene, se viene! ^^

Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos: sí, me arreglaron mi notebook, por suerte, así que vuelvo a tener disponibles mis cuentas sin riesgo. 3 Ahora responderé todo y a contar de hoy responderé apenas los reciba, luego se me juntan y la verdad a veces se me pasan algunos. ¡Cariños a todos y todas!

Saku*

2016.03.16

PD: Para los que siguen el manga, SÍ, SIGO AMANDO A LOS BÚHOS Y EL RESULTO DE ESE PARTIDO ME TUVO GRITANDO DURANTE HORAS. En serio, sé que es casi alta traición haber estado así de feliz, PERO ES QUE BOKUTO. ¿Qué piensan de las culebras-víboras-venenosas? Digo, de Nohebi. Quiero saber las opiniones del fandom al respecto, yo ya les tiré mi retaila de improperios tras el último capítulo. Como la mujer fina que sigue a Nekoma que soy. :) Daishou, por cierto, me tiene en un estado de amor-odio continuo. En fin, ¡BESOS!


End file.
